Rebirth of a Fox
by Azaira
Summary: Death is just the beginning - a saying that fits me well. I closed my eyes last night, only to open them to a new world. Eventual Strong!Kitsune!Fem!Naruto Reincarnation Self-Insert OC Possibilities of sexual themes and/or content. Part 1 Complete
1. Prologue & Authors Note

**A True** **Prologue** **is 22 Chapters long!**

* * *

Disclaimer: A Naruto where I wrote it? It don't exist!

Tags: SI, OC Behaviour, Strong, Kitsune, Fem, Naruto, Death, Violence, Language, Humor, Da Fluffyness, Possibility of the Dirty Things, Anything is Possible? Maybe even Time Travel?

Author's Note: _The true story is in Part 2 on!_ ;)  
 _Part 1 has been updated slightly on each chapter_

 ** _NOT Gaara x Naruna - She CAN resist as well..._**  
 **Refer to Part 1 - Information - Explanations - Q &A if you have an issue**  
Hopefully it shall clarify any you have with the story.

This story is definitely different than you think, hehe  
And yes, she gets the metal band removed soon  
Her word is NOT law - It's her opinion sometimes…

One small mention - Chakra does not equate to Ability, Strength, or Power  
Primary example in the story itself - Kyuubi was sealed.

This is my first time writing a story.  
I placed a link to my characters design in my profile page  
\- or at least as close as I could find  
If someone wants to draw her, there is a description in chapter 11 & 25 :3

I pulled together some small elements I've read around and a bunch of my own ideas and thoughts, and jumbled them together for my own version of a story.

Most of the story revolves around in the MC-First-Person. There are reasons and some details are explained later on in the story, but some of the plot devices are to be inferred upon from other pieces of the story, so you can use your imagination there if needed.

Let's see where this leads to!

* * *

I was dead. I had died, and I knew I died. That was my first thought.

However my thinking was immediately refuted the moment I heard their voices. Something happened, but I don't know what. I was alive, no matter what was happening, I knew I was alive. I don't know how, yet I could feel, I had the sense of being able to touch what was around me, of being touched. There was a little bit of pain, but it was dimming. There were people around me, sweet voices. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I can't figure out what's going on with my body - I can't move it well. Then I could tell I was in motion. I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move? I couldn't figure it out.

I felt myself moving from place to place. Crying, someone was crying. But this oppressive feeling - kami, what is this, it was terrifying. I could feel something similar inside my own body, but it was weak, weak and couldn't even compare to what I was feeling.

But who are these people, why are they crying, and why am I not terrified of all of this? Maybe it's because of the possibility of actually being alive? Despite the terrifying feeling of what's going on around me? Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. I couldn't control my body, that was terrifying, but I knew, somehow, instinctively, that I would gain control of it in time.

The sounds were dull, my sight was blurry, and I couldn't tell what or who had been carrying me. There was a red blob, a yellow blob, and a giant orange-red blob in the background. People. And they're talking to me. Talking in such gentle tones. Love filled tones, yet regretful and sad. Maybe I am dying again? Or could it be someone else?

The next moment was pain. Just PAIN. Maybe that was why they were sad? They were going to make me experience this, and they didn't want to? I felt the pain in my tummy, spreading throughout my whole body, but concentrated in my tummy.

Then nothing...


	2. Of Life and Names

**Of Life and Names**

* * *

I woke up in a daze. The pain, while dulled, was still there. Why is it still there? My tummy doesn't hurt much, rather, it's my whole body now. It's nowhere as bad as before, more like a dull ache, but it's there.

I'm in someone's arms. I can feel it, they are carrying me... I wonder, why has the thought of being small and carried not crossed my mind before now? How are they carrying me? This is so confusing... it's like they're treating me like a baby.

 _Wait...! No...way..._

The mental fireworks went off in my head. Somehow I feel as if I hit the jackpot. I really did die, I knew I died! My body, it just couldn't handle anymore! I thought something was off, but I wasn't small enough to be carried around like that...

' _Of course! I'm a child! A baby!_ ' My brain isn't suited for complex thought. It took me a long while to understand my situation _'This... this is going to be a long few first years...'_

* * *

-Three Years Later-

A small dark blur sped through the halls of the orphanage.

Trying to escape the evil matron that seems to have it out for me, I ran. I ran and ran. I was never allowed outside with the other children to look around. I was never allowed toys to play with, though I'm not sure I would. All I was given were books. Books they assumed I couldn't read, and didn't teach me to read. Books I've never seen before, let alone heard of. These children stories were odd. Though the strange stories in my old country were just as prevalent. The strangest thing of all was that I COULD read them, that I COULD understand the language. But for some reason, this didn't feel like my country. So that I COULD was strange.

I don't know why they told the children to stay away from me, or why the adults gave me these glares. They left me alone as much as they could, and just left me with books, smirking while I read. Assuming I couldn't, yet just stared at the children's books I was so bored of. So VERY bored of. But it was better than getting in trouble for random things. If I read, they left me alone. And that was better than being spanked or hit. Better than having others bullying me.

But today was different, for some reason, the evil matron was after me. I couldn't figure out why, but I didn't want to find out. I sped around the corner, and into one of the bedrooms, straight under the closest bed while she kept going past the door. I immediately went to the furthest bed, intending to curl up into the corner until she stopped looking. At least she couldn't hit me if she couldn't find me.

A while later someone stepped into the room. I could see the long red and white robe running down to the floor. But I have never seen a person in the orphanage that had an outfit like this. He continued right up to the bed I was hiding under. My fear. Fear of who this was, what they could possibly want, what could happen from what this stranger was going to do. It all came to me, I was shivering. If the matron had to find someone else to get me, there is no telling what will happen.

The clothed figure kneeled down, and looked under the bed, right into my eyes. THAT FACE! I KNEW THAT FACE! One surprising effect of having all my memories and soul burned into this body, into a newborns body, was that my memory was perfectly preserved, and that I practically had eidetic memory. Somehow my brain had expanded at an incredible pace, one that could keep up with my thoughts, one that could handle who I used to be, and who I am now. And THAT face was definitely in my memories. HOW is that face here?!

"Hello child, may I ask why you're hiding under here?" asked the robed stranger.

I was stiff, with wide eyes, no longer from fright, rather pure disbelief. How could he be here?! HOW COULD I BE HERE?! It's just not possible... So I just have to ask...

"Wh-who are y-you?"

The elderly man simply smiled. "My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen."

And I just gaped. My reaction must have given me away, as he raised an eyebrow. Maybe he thinks I've heard of him? or his title? but he has to know now that I realized who he is. It was just plainly painted on my face. And now that I think about it, some of those people coming in for adoptions had ninja-like attire. Heck, the sandals everyone wear, they just scream shinobi!

He continued on, "The Third Hokage of Konohagakure. But from your face, I'll assume you knew that," as he just gave a tender smile filled with kindness I hadn't seen in years.

I finally started regaining my bearings when he raised his other eyebrow. I crawled out from under the bed, still wide-eyed as I was. Still in shock - but I eventually had the resolve to answer.

"My name, um... my name is Naruna... I don't know my family name, or if I even have one." At that, I saw a sad glint in his eyes, but I continued all the same. "Nobody really talks to me, and all I've ever been called is that, or 'evil brat', or 'little demon'." And there it is again, but this time it seems even sadder, though somewhat grave. His reply though, that would always be engraved into my mind. His reply would leave me in wonderment, in disbelief, and in terror.

He just smiled during his reply, no hint of sadness in his voice, completely hidden from his warm words. "Your name is Uzumaki Naruna."

And there it was. My mind was crashing. Somehow I knew I didn't want the answer, that maybe I wouldn't be the child of who I thought I might be. The moment he stepped into sight though, somehow I knew my life was going to be thrown through a loop - or a hundred. So my mind did the only thing it could - It shut down.

And like that, I passed out on the Third Hokage.


	3. A Visit and Revelations

**A Visit and Revelations**

* * *

It was only a few moments later that I awoke to the smiling face of the Old Man Hokage. For some odd reason it seemed like he was chuckling on the inside, behind that smile, and in the amusement of his eyes. Like I had passed out upon finding out I was more than just any other orphan. Like there was more to me than my shoulder length golden-blonde hair. Though, other than my slightly pale skin and some extremely fine and soft fuzzy stuff on my face, that was the only thing I know about my appearance.

But his assumption might be a good thing for me, I could play on it. I'd rather that, than him thinking something dangerous. There are many dangerous things that could come out of the possibility of me knowing things I shouldn't. Many reasons for him to have my head scanned by a Yamanaka for traitors, and finding out I am reincarnated, with possible knowledge of the future. Something I dearly wish to avoid. In essence, I figure I should play along with it.

"So, I had a real family? I had parents? And I'm more than just Naruna...? Are there other Uzumaki out there? Do I really have family still out there?!"

Going from slightly sad, yet happy at the same time, onto a bit giddy-like, though it wasn't completely an act an act - I knew there was at least a few other Uzumaki out there. I had a slight hope that one may have wandered into Konoha at some point.

I hoped my childlike responses would help out. But what, I AM a child, and my young body does make me act childish whether I want to or not... And it looks like my responses are keeping him from making connections. Sadness in his eyes and thoughts is probably slightly blinding him from figuring out I'm more than I let on.

Hiruzen just let out a tired sigh, "I'm sorry, Naruna. There are no longer any other Uzumaki in Konoha. The last one before you died the day you were born. She would have taken care of you had she lived. But that's just a dream now. And as far as I know, there are no others. They scattered across the nations a few decades ago."

I showed a bit of a disappointed face, but I figured I could brighten his day a little after that. So I jumped at him from my place on the bed, knocking him prone with me hugging him tightly.

"It's okay Jiji! At least you told me my name! That I don't have parents anymore isn't something I can do anything about." I gave a sad smile, as he hugged me with a slight chuckle as I said 'jiji'.

But the odd part was I was crying. All I did was get a hug, and I started crying. It's been so long since I've had tender physical contact with another human I had nearly forgotten what it was like. As such I had snuggles up into his embrace as much as I could. After a few minutes like that I finally backed off.

"Now, what is this I hear about it being your birthday?" asked the Old Hokage.

At that, my eyes widened again. I hadn't actually known it was my birthday. Maybe that was why the matron was after me!

"I didn't know..." I replied truthfully. There wasn't much I can do about my situation yet, but I think I found an Idea - at the very least to get away from the hurtful caretakers.

He just smiled kindly at that. Damn old man is too nice about this... Maybe he was just trying not to show it in front of me though?

"Well, is there anything you would like? A birthday present perhaps?"

He's actually here for my birthday! Not just a visit with the orphanage as a random checkup! I Just leaned back on the bed, carefully thinking.

 _'He's actually here for my birthday! Not just a visit with the orphanage as a random checkup!'_ I Just leaned back on the bed, carefully thinking. 'What do I want? What do I NEED? I need to get the hell out of this orphanage, but I'm too young physically. He most likely wouldn't allow it. At the very least, I could ask to be able to wander about Konoha so I could get to the library? Deciding to just ask about it all was her reply.'

"Jiji, is there any way I could get out of the orphanage?" Apparently this caught him off-guard, since his eyebrows shot straight up, with slightly widened eyes.

"You can already play in the courtyard outside, why do you want to leave?"

He's definitely a curious old man -might help me in the long run though. Frowning, my saddened reply "They don't let me play outside, or with others, just forcing books on me. They didn't even teach me to read! I had to teach myself... I bet they still think I can't read hehe." He displayed a range of emotions on his old figure from grief and sadness to absolutely floored. Hehe, he never would have thought, huh?

"You... you taught yourself to read?" which got a small 'un!' from me.

After muttering to himself a bit, something about 'too damn smart', and obviously thinking hard, he continued "Maybe, it might be nice to get you a bit more reading material. Make some small library trips? It would give you some time outside, and a bit more reading materials."

With widened childishly sparkling eyes - I can't help it, three years of absolute boredom can do that - I couldn't help my joyous shout of 'YES!' that came out.

Hiruzen chuckled to himself again. "I'll have one of my off-duty ninja come every few days to take you to the library. Maybe see what you can find to interest you."

 _'Well, better to have someone watching over me than getting injured by angry villagers'_ Only then did I realize his nickname 'The Professor'. _'Uh oh, he's definitely planning something, or just wanting to know the possibilities I may possess, or something... I may have just given myself more trouble than I thought.'_ So I just smiled and hugged him with small muffled 'thank you's. With that, he stood up off the bed, leaving me there with joyous, yet slightly teary eyes.

"Well, Naruna, I'm going to finish my inspection of the orphanage."

 _'so it was an inspection, but he was definitely here for my birthday, so it's most definitely a cover. Sneaky old man...'_ I couldn't help my thoughts

"I will see you again" and with that the Hokage was gone, leaving me to my thoughts.

 _'Okay, first off, I'm in the Naruto universe. Second, I'm an Uzumaki. Third, I'm the ONLY Uzumaki in Konoha. Fourth, WHERE THE HELL IS NARUTO?!_ ' That got me thinking for a bit, but it was all too soon that I realized what was happening. The dull pain running through my body constantly, my birthday on October 10th, my surname, and my name itself, along with what I remember of my first chaotic night here - the facts added up. In my head thinking 'shit', brain on automatic shut-down with my final thought - _'There is no Naruto - I AM Naruto'._


	4. Rebirth

**Rebirth**

* * *

-Four Years After Kyuubi-

This past year has been much better, and much worse. I've been able to get out of the orphanage now. And not only when jiji's ninja comes to take me to the library either! With my limbs getting longer and stronger, I'm able to speed past my caretakers. I'm able to sneak past them, escape them, and sneak out! Though, this makes them give me the stink eye when I come back. But when I leave, I go to the library to read.

I was lucky enough that to already know the language. Or at least much of it - they didn't match up on everything, and I did have to relearn some pretty important things. A few of my mixups had been dangerous... But I had gone out of my way to fix them. So I now knew the common language. And I knew English as well, something I would probably teach to trusted people. The little changes were easy enough to figure out though, so I managed to understand the more complex books and language.

There's so much there, but I can only read the basics so far. Even with my memory, I have to take my time reading it seems. I can memorize pictures instantly, but not whole pages to understand them. It's really weird, but at least it's better than my past life where I would have to reread everything several times to even understand it. It's so nice. And there gets me away from the matron, so I rarely see her anymore, just the caretakers.

They only give me one serving of food, and make me do more chores than others when they can, but at least they don't try to punish me. I think building my happy mask and being a bit helpful when I can, at least when I didn't slip away, has helped curve them a bit to my side

Though the matron has started getting worse about what she does to me. She comes by once every few days to take care of businesses, yet every time she finds something to hit me for - dirty shoes, dirty clothes, walking in front of her blocking her way. Heck, she's even slapped me for not waking up during nap time, while there are obviously others still sleeping. I mean, really? Nap time wasn't even over, and she slapped me for sleeping?!

Anyways, the library has helped me understand a lot of what was going on in this world, along with getting a basic understanding of chakra, how it's used, and many other things that are left unexplained in the Naruto series.

Many of which has given me theories that I wish to try eventually, when I figure out how to mold my chakra. I think I'm about there, but I have yet to try it for fear of accidentally hurting someone or myself. They said it's possible that injury can occur with inexperienced use, and maybe even cause a small explosion, along with chakra exhaustion. Something I severely wish to avoid.

Though, this has left me with a bit of a problem, ever since I started leaving the Orphanage. Villagers have started to recognize me. And the hateful glares have started. The slight killing intent of several people combined can actually pressure a bit of fear into a child. Even if I am an adult in a child's body, it doesn't change the fact that my emotions are still that of a child, or that I'm physically weak, at least compared to an adult, and am unable to resist even the smallest attempt of harm upon myself.

As such, I was completely unprepared for today. Today, my birthday. The Hokage hasn't scheduled a visit with the orphanage, and I hadn't seen him since that day, but I knew he would have wanted to. But still, today - the Fox Festival. The day the Fourth Hokage, my bodies birth Father, Namikaze Minato, sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama inside me. I had yet to speak to him, but I had no plans to until I could at least defend myself from him.

But again, today, my birthday, the one day I don't want to leave the orphanage, I ran from a murderous matron - she who had murder in her eyes. I actually had to run away from the orphanage today. I really didn't want to die twice. She actually looked like she would kill me the instant she laid her hands upon me. So I fled. I couldn't hide inside the Orphanage with a potential killer nearby. If she backed me into a corner, I had no doubt I would die by her hands.

But that left me with a problem, the villagers. Today is the anniversary of a terrible event. The day I lost my parents, the day the villagers lost their Hokage, and the day they lost their loved ones. I was afraid. They were all glaring at me much harder today. Many looked as if they would kill me on the spot if we weren't in the middle of the street.

So I kept running. Running down the street towards the big red tower where I knew I might be safe. Safe with the Hokage, my now named jiji. No longer Naruto's jiji, but mine - since that day a year ago. I felt he could keep me safe, if i could just get to him.

When I reached the tower, running inside, I couldn't help but feel my hopes rise. Yet as soon as I entered I felt a kick in my stomach, and flew back out. I knew right then I couldn't get to him. And I was in pain. Looking down, I could see bruising through the top of my slightly baggy orange shirt on my chest. It hurt to breath, but I couldn't stay visible, I knew whoever kicked me would probably come for me if i stayed. Even as I heard him shout 'your type isn't welcome here!'

So I got up again, and ran into a close-by alley. I hid in a dumpster, a place I figured nobody would look. I couldn't go back to the orphanage, and even so close by, I couldn't get to the Hokage. I should have figured people were watching me run into the alley, and I should have figured that someone saw me jump into the trash. But I was in such pain, and my heartbeat just kept beating and beating in my ears.

After a while, it started getting dark, and the festival could be heard in full. My chest no longer her, thank god for the Uzumaki Vitality. So long as I stayed here I could stay safe! But the one thing I feared, came. Someone opened the lid to the trash, grinning at me with a murderous joy in his eyes.

"Look-ey ere booysshhh" came his slurred drunken voice. "Saw er runn in here earlier t'day afta tryin t'a get in da Kage's toweu"

His voice terrified me, leaving me petrified. Terror, all I felt was terror. I knew they would beat me, I could only hope they were too drunk to think about raping me too. I was too young for it, they wouldn't be able to do it anyways, but the fear was still there. My body, despite being four years of age, only looked to be around three, maybe not even that. I knew I couldn't get away, I knew I couldn't fight. So the instant I felt a hand on the back of my collar, I screamed. I screamed bloody murder in his ears, and I could swear I saw blood coming out of his ear. But I was stopped. He punched me hard in the gut, my breath refused to return, and he slapped me hard, making giving me a headache, and making my ears ring.

"Damn demon has a voice don' et," said a nearby drunk.

"At least we'll be able to torture her, like she has us just by walking around showing its' face. Showing its' still alive after it killed my family. Disgusting thing needs to put out of our misery" Coming back to my senses, I caught the last part.

I started screaming my lungs out, clawing at him, scraping the drunks arms holding me. But all it did was make him angry, and he hit me several times. I felt the bruises forming, the blood coming from my mouth. Finally, I decided to try the one thing I didn't want to do, I molded chakra. Pain - that was all I can feel - burning my body inside and out.

I could only assume that whatever my chakra did, it hurt the people who were around me, since I could hear some screams around me alongside mine. But they barely registered. My body felt like it was being ripped apart, shredded. That was the last thing I remembered before I passed out. I simply couldn't handle the rest of whatever was happening to my body.

* * *

 **-Hiruzen Third Person-**

Hiruzen's pipe dropped out of his mouth onto his desk. Eyes wide, mouth agape. The chakra he was feeling hadn't been felt in four years. It shouldn't be felt at all. And it was so close, right next to the tower almost!

"ANBU!" Four Cloaked and Masked Figures appeared in front of him. At that, he got up, and hurried out the window. Headed straight over the rooftops to wherever Naruna was. He was hoping he could stop whatever was happening.

As he arrived, the scene unfolding left him baffled, and torn. Little Naruna was prone in the middle of several drunks, all of which looked burnt and battered. As if there was a shockwave of the Kyuubi chakra that sent them into the surrounding walls. None of whom were moving. And little Naruna, the poor girl was groaning and crying, surrounded by blue and red chakra swirling around her. Body breaking apart in places and healing soon, after she was growing, aging before his eyes. Too fast for her body to keep up, it was tearing itself apart.

Her clothes were shredded, and blood was flowing, leaking everywhere around her. Her hair, color changing, thickening as it grows, going from spiky to pin-straight, turning from a golden blond to a deep red, so much like her mothers, yet with slightly orange highlights, while the end remained the same golden blond.

Hiruzen just held his breath, barely breathing as he took in what was happening. Something he could never have believed possible, something that should never happen, and in such terrifying circumstances. Circumstances he never thought would happen, and should have prevented. And couldn't help but berate himself as he watch what changes she underwent.

Now she looked to be around ten years old, something odd was happening. Her hair was changing shape. _'No, her head. What is that?'_ On the sides of her head, slightly above where her ears had been, lumps had sprouted. And they grew. Soon, there were two little pointed fuzzy red fox-like ears on her head, with golden tips.

As soon as he realized what they were, he found that he completely missed the other, more visible change. On her backside, at the end of her tailbone, were nine red tails sprouting. They had already grown quite a length when he realized they were there. As her body aged to what seemed to be a full adult, of around the age of sixteen or so, she stopped aging.

What was once a small, malnourished, four year old child, was now a beautiful, perfectly proportioned full grown teenager. She had an hourglass figure, small, and lithe. A sleek, yet bloody form, and still in the evening moonlight. Her medium, yet perfect sized breasts lay under her body, and her eyes closed.

Where once was red and blue swirling chakra, was what looked to be violet chakra. Beautiful red hair, orange-red highlights and blonde tipped, reaching down past her thighs, down most of her length, hiding much of her bloody body from view. Two golden-blonde tipped red ears adorned her head. Nine limp golden-blonde tipped red tails lay across her body and down her sides.

Yet it seems the change wasn't over, as the violet chakra bursting from her in swirling waves started to collapse back inside her being. Her body began shrinking again. Her body shivering, yet this time there was no physical damage occurring. Several of her puffy tails started absorbing into each other, from stub to tip, they started disappearing.

Even so her body kept shrinking. Eventually, she ended back with her four year old shape, if a little more balanced, and less malnourished. Her skin unblemished, though with hair that still fell off of her in waves, too long for a four year old body. Her violet chakra no longer blowing off in waves, or being absorbed, he couldn't help but marvel at the terrible situation.

Just as everything had finished, he walked up to Naruna, and couldn't help himself picking her up. Marveling at how much like her mother she looked now, even with the highlights and fox-like additions to her person. Covered in blood as she was, he needed to make sure she would be fine.

Noticing the seal on her stomach, and puzzlement on how it reached its state, he wondered how it happened. There were still two pieces there, but neither were for confinement. They looked more like additions to the seal, rather than the seal for the fox.

"So somehow the seal is gone, the fox wasn't released, and Naruna has several of the foxes features, including its' tails." The Hokage muttered in disbelief. "and there were two additions to Minato's seal that were overlooked, yet they also contain chakra." he continued "Just what did you do Minato?" He finished to the ANBU who had already secured the area from outsiders, "ANBU, the circumstances surrounding this is now classified an S-Class Secret, anyone around us are to be brought in and questioned, and if needed, may be sent to the hospital first. Neko, you're with me, retrieve my personal physician, and whatever you may need to help Naruna's physical state, including clothes, and meet me in the Kage office."

And with that, he took off towards his office, his office with Naruna in his hold, he put her down on the nearby couch in the corner, retrieved a blanket from a cabinet and covered her just as his door flew open with Danzo with Homura and Koharu in two.

"Sarutobi." The Hokage went on guard instinctually at Danzo's greeting. "Is there an explanation as to why the Kyuubi's chakra was running rampant mere moments ago? And on this specific day?"

The tired Hokage sighed at his council and former teammates. "Uzumaki Naruna seems to have run into trouble, some drunken villagers, just outside the tower. I introduced myself to her a year ago. Knowing I would be able to protect her, I am going to assume she was running away, and attempting to get to me for her own safety. When we arrived, she was surrounded by her own and the foxes chakra, passed out. The drunken villagers seemed to have been thrown around by an instant burst of chakra from Naruna, after beating her, and what I will assume was an attempt at torture an imminent threat to her well being, and most probably would have ended in her death. The seal Minato used was used to leak chakra into her system under imminent threat of death." The councilors seemed appeased at that, though Danzo was never satisfied, but did not continue.

Hiruzen continued though, "However something unforeseen has occurred. She seems to have assimilated some of the foxes chakra, and her form has shifted to accommodate it. Namely she has grown fox ears and a tail."

And at that the other three adults blinked, even danzo had opened his eye for that. Yet, that gave Danzo an idea. "Hiruzen, would it not be wise to separate her from society in such case? I could train her to harness whate-"

At that the wizened Hokage let loose his intense KI, more than enough to drop inexperienced chuunin even to their knees, and certainly enough to put Danzo on guard.

"Danzo, I will not allow your greed for power allow you to warp an innocent child. She will be given the best we can give her, considering what she was burdened with, and especially because of who she is and what her father has asked of us. Her father has asked us to treat her as a hero, and even though it doesn't seem that will happen, I will make sure I can give her the best I can. Even if I can't take care of her myself, if I find so much as a single agent of yours within sniffing distance of her, as your Hokage, I will make sure you regret it."

Danzo grit his teeth a little at that, but conceded nonetheless. He couldn't cross Hiruzen, not without considerable backlash.

"You are to tell everyone that some drunken civilians stupidity to attack the vessel nearly released the creature. Everything is under control. And they can return safely to their festivities." The three bowed at the Hokage's declaration slightly and left.

A few moments later, Hiruzen's private physician, an old retired medic-nin, came into the office slightly out of breath. He looked around to find a bundle on the couch. He rushed over and pulled the cover off of her to find her visible changes, including her draping hair, ears, and tail, along with their color changes. He immediately started using diagnostic jutsu to determine any complications she might have. With the Hokage watching on in worried silence, he finally heard neko rush through the window as well.

A bundle of clothes and bathing supplies were unsealed from a storage scroll. The medic-nin stopped his procedure a few minutes later, declaring Naruna healthy, and unharmed, despite the visible changes in her chakra.

"What visible changes in chakra? You don't particularly mean her physical changes." was Hiruzen's voiced question. He knew immediately what some of it meant, but knew there was more to it than that. The violet coloring was the only visible change, but he knew there was more to it than that.

"Her chakra, it's hard to describe." The retired medic replied in stunned disbelief, it's similar to what a normal human's is, but there's an astounding difference. It's as if it's just flowing off of her, into everything around her. I noticed it myself when I suddenly felt slightly better despite my age. It's a very slight difference, and easy to miss. It's like she's providing energy to others around her. And there's just so much of it, I don't know how much she had before, but it easily surpasses mine, and dare I say, yours as well. And her physical being... it similar to chakra itself, even though it feels like flesh and blood, and seems to act the same as well. It is just as hard to describe."

The 'Professor's eyes were widened, though definitely not for the first time today. He stretched his senses to make sure nobody else was listening in, and to his surprise, nobody was. He was sure Danzo would have had an agent nearby. The only one he could feel was Kakashi, and he was most likely waiting for a signal to approach, knowing it would be unwise to just barge in unannounced at the moment. Though, he could definitely feel some unease throughout the jounin that happened to be within his range, they were probably being briefed. Only Kakashi should be notified to this anyways.

"Understood. Thank you for rushing here. We can talk more about this later, I need to take care of much tonight it seems." And with that, his medic-nin departed. He lightly flared his chakra, enough so that only anyone paying attention - Kakashi - would notice.

Luckily enough, or rather, respectable timing on the Hokage's part, it seemed that Neko had finished cleaning the blood off of Naruna and was already dressing her in a simple white knee-length nightgown.

Immediately Kakashi entered through the window. Visibly worried - which was unusual for him, though considering the cause for the possible disaster, not unthinkable. It was his former sensei's daughter after all. Immediately he fell to the bowed position ANBU take when in the Hokage's presence, and waited for briefing, and debriefing.

Upon the Old Hokage's signal to report, Inu - Kakashi - started. "Upon feeling the chakra of the fox, I rushed to the location, only to notice your personal ANBU quarantined the area already. After you left, we started cleanup of the assaulters. Most were unconscious, though the ones that are thought to be the closest took more than enough damage to kill them. The furthest were visibly burned, and injured, but alive and coherent. Upon initial interrogation on scene, they were mouthing about 'ridding the village of the demon'. Apparently one of them saw the child get kicked away from your tower the moment she tried to enter. With enough force it should have broken several bones by his words. They then watched her until she hid in a dumpster in an alley. They then proceeded to have one person watch it, while another gathered a group to 'get rid of her', as they put it. They were only regretful that they got too close, and were injured."

Sarutobi Hiruzen visibly and mentally looked his age during the report. He was saddened, enraged, horrified, distraught, and so many other emotions going through a face that was usually emotionless in the face of others. And with Naruna's visible changes, he will need to give her a protection detail at all times. Or fear even worse.

"Inu, I need to know, are you mentally capable of handling a mission to protect Naruna?" the Wizened man could guess the discomfort this would bring his ANBU member, but he could think of few people to handle such a task. And for a few long minutes he was silent, with Hiruzen watching on, and Neko with the now clean child sleeping in her lap, petting her head softly.

... Finally, he spoke up, "I am capable."

"Very well, Inu, Neko, your task is to guard Naruna at all times." There was a loud "EH?!" from Neko at this, but he continued, "You may remove your masks for this when visible, or keep them if you wish. However, she will need a place to stay, and I will set one up for you if you do not already have a place Yuugao." another, yet louder "EHHHHH?!" from her before he chuckled lightly. "She will be unwelcome at the orphanage now. I need someone I trust to be able to take care of her. She is yet to be old enough to care for herself completely, as such you are the only person in a position to do so. And as a female, you would be able to provide adequate instruction for her..."

At this, Neko, or rather Yuugao, just looked down at the child in knowing defeat. She knew there wasn't a choice in the matter. With Naruna looking as such, she would be easily recognizable. She would need a guard detail, preferably a strong one, like Kakashi. However she was a new recruit, so she couldn't help but question it out loud. "Are you sure I'm capable enough for the duty?" It was muttered, but the old man heard it clearly.

"You will be fine. I doubt there will be any dangerous repercussions anytime soon. However without the orphanage to feed her, and I will assume nobody will want her in their stores, she is, as such, unable to live on her own. Once she is of age, she will attend the academy. Her traits will be attributed to a newly acquired Kekkei Genkai. Once she has the ability, she will be able to use henge for outings if she wishes. But until then, she needs someone, and I would like you to accept this responsibility."

At this, she nods her head in acceptance. It wasn't just an order, but sound reasoning. There would be few who would hold themselves from harming her, let alone glaring, if she were to show herself in a form such as this. She was trustworthy, and wouldn't leak any information gained. And the pleasant aura the child purring in her lap was releasing was a tempting reason to keep her as well... _'purring?!'_

Indeed, the child, whose head on her lap, she was petting was letting out a slight purr, her ears twitching to the touch, tail slightly moving back and forth. Apparently the Hokage noticed as well - his amused chuckle and the glint in his eye left her slightly flushed in embarrassment, even though it wasn't even her releasing the sound. And then there was Kakashi. Even behind that mask, she could tell he was smug. Though, from the look in his eye, he was still torn about being in visible contact with a sight from the past. She sighed in defeat. _'Nothing I can do about it now...'_

"Uzuki Yuugao, Hatake Kakashi, this will be an ongoing mission with weekly pay. Report any extra changes she may exhibit with her chakra or physical features. Inu, retrieve Kurenai. I believe she would be a decent addition."

A devious smirk entered the Hokage's features as Inu left, and an amused glint in his eye seemed to spark something in Yuugao. He was planning something. And she couldn't help but fear that something was off.

"Uzuki, do you have decent accommodations for you, and your newly adopted daughter?" and with that she was left agape. Of course, with this mission, she couldn't deny that it was practically adoption, but to just state it like so... and it was this scene, left in that position, scratching her purring charges head, watching a chuck Hiruzen, that Kurenai and Kakashi happened into.

Kurenai couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the scene. Yuugao had long since taken off her mask, the first instant in which the Hokage said she should remove it in fact. So her visible befuddlement was in full display for all to see. It wasn't until the Hokage turned to Kurenai and started talking that Yuugao recovered. He explained her directives to her as well as he had to the other two.

The two women would be her caretakers, and Kakashi himself decided he would only watch from the shadows. The others allowed this, though slightly annoyed. If one of the women were unavailable, the other would watch her. They would also work her through a little bit of chakra control to find out if there was anything special about the change, aside from the currently known.

And as it turned out, Yuugao did have decent accommodations. Her parents left her their house, three empty bedrooms, enough for everyone. Though she doubted anyone besides Kurenai would, and even then, only when needed. Though with Kurenai, there was always the possibility of Anko appearing in their lives occasionally... Yuugao just shrugged her shoulders in defeat once again at that. Her life was just turned upside down and she couldn't do anything about it. And she couldn't even complain...

About an hour after they finished going through several more details, they were just chatting, when their charge finally groaned aloud and shifted. She was waking up, midnight as it was; it had still been a while. And with that, all head turned to her.


	5. Confusion

**Confusion**

* * *

The first thing I noticed waking up, was a sensation on my head. It was soft, soothing, like loving affection. _'But it feels sooooo good.'_ How had I not known this sensation before? Then it hit her - an orphan - and she groaned. _'Why am I going to be teased with such a wonderful sensation that I'll probably never feel again?'_ All of a sudden, everything was still. The sensation stopped, and that noise that was around her stopped too. ' _Wasn't that someone talking though?'_

And then it all came back to her, she was instantly on guard, shivering in fear, up off of whatever nice place she was laying on. She looked around, breathing fast and hard, ready to run. But what she didn't expect were three wide eyed faces looking at her, just standing there, blinking. Then she recognized him. The Hokage, her safe haven. And she ran at him and jumped, an attempt to tackle him to the ground, an attempt that failed, yet feeling safe. Still slightly shivering, crying a little, a few soft whimpers, but safe.

'Wait, where am I? Who were those people?' She felt, more than heard her Jiji chuckling in her hug, his arms wrapped around her. And then she heard it. His calming words.

"It's okay, Naruna. You're safe now. Everything has been taken care of." And I instantly relaxed. For someone I barely know, I knew I trusted him a little bit too much, but I knew right then that I could and should trust him. It was instinctive, like several things before had been. She could still see, hear, feel those villagers in her memory. Their drunken smell. But it was ignorable, she was safe.

Then she felt it. Felt them. Felt her body... _'What?'_ She could feel something different about her body. It was the same, yet it wasn't. Unable to describe the sensation, she went for the more obvious. The two little sensations on top of her head, and the one that was swaying against her legs, back and forth. Soft, fluffy, yet distinctly her on both the swaying and the feeling of the fluffiness itself. She couldn't help but think the same thing again- _'...What?'._

She released her new favorite person. Despite not having much in this new world, she found at least one person now. The last world didn't hold much meaning either, but at least she had a few friends. In this one, she had finally gained a person though. But releasing him, she backed away a bit, wide eyed. She could tell something was off. Something was _wrong_ with her body. She felt her ears twitch. Reaching up, she felt them with nimble fingers. _'They've moved…higher? Soft...? long… the shape is wrong?'_ She couldn't help but mutter, "huh?"

She looked back at the wizened old man in front of her, a sad smile on his face, just watching as she took it in, _'I can tell he is waiting for me to figure out whatever this is.'_ Then feeling the fluffiness again, she got a small annoyed pout on her face, and reached behind her only to grab air.

Trying again, she caught it, and pulled it in front of her, only to blink at it. "What...? What is this..." And blinked again, and again. In her hands was a golden tipped, long bushy red tail. And then she pinched it. "YEOW!" She blinked a few tears away at the sensation. Unlike flesh and blood, it was more sensitive, yet distinctly different, and it felt connected to the rest of her body, directly above her butt hole, as if it started right at the end of her spine.

She could tell it acted as if it was flesh and blood, and for some reason, she could feel that if it was cut, there would be blood. But it was different, it was more like that feeling from before... The oddest part to her was that the rest of her body felt somewhat similar to her new tail as well. "Chakra...?" she muttered. Though it was quiet, it was obviously heard, since the old man blinked and widened his eyes as she looked up.

"W-Why…? Why do I have a tail? And... I think ears?" Then it broke through. 'THE FOX! BUT HOW?! WHY?! Calm down! Calm down...' Her recently increasing breathing speed started slowing down as she forced herself calm.

Then she looked around as her Jiji spoke. "I believe I have something I need to tell you Naruna-chan. Please have a seat while I explain a bit. I'm sorry you have to find out in such circumstances, but it would be best to get through this as soon and calmly as possible."

While I was listening I looked around. Familiar faces all around. The Inu mask, Hatake Kakashi. The white bandage robed woman, Yuhi Kurenai. She felt more than saw the people though, which was a bit confusing. She turned around and saw a woman with long violet hair that she barely recognized, but she did - Uzuki Yuugao. _'Wonder what she's doing here.'_ A bit apprehensive, she didn't know much about the woman, but guess she would be trustworthy if the other three were involved.

She turned back to Jiji and nodded. Then turned around, and started walking towards the couch, only now noticing her new attire, and something reeeeeally long down her back, tickling her feet. Looking down, she noticed the hair piled around her. ' _Red... Orange highlights? Golden ends? Guess it grew out? But, the colors… Isn't my mother's red hair supposed to be the recessive trait in me? The orangish highlights have to be from Kurama.'_

She blinked and shook it off, and just walked to the couch, turning and sitting down, extended hair following along. For some reason odd reason, instinctively and relaxedly, she sat really close to Yuugao, not even noticing it. Though everyone else did, since there were smiles all around. To which she just blinked and wondered about.

Only when she felt a hand rubbing her head, and her ears did she realize what the sensation from earlier was. She leaned into it and started purring again... Only to finally notice what she was doing. 'Oh. My. Kami! I'm a pet?!' Her ears dropped low in shame and embarrassment as she yanked her head away and scooted slightly away.

For some reason she didn't go far, not that she realized or understood it. But she heard a couple giggles from the two other women in the room at the view, and turned tomato red, and covered her face with her hands, just as her tail reached around to help. To which she just instinctively hugged and dug her face into. The giggles only increased and a small 'kawaii' sound came from next to me. That only served to flatten my newly found fox ears closer to my head.

"Aww, no need to feel embarrassed Naruna-chan, it actually suits you perfectly. And amazingly, I think your new features might actually help with some of the villagers."

Another giggle at this, but I couldn't help it. This damn childish body had emotions, feelings, and reactions of its' own. So I couldn't help it when a small "really? 'tte-ba-ne" escaped my mouth.

"Yes, I find it perfect in fact. I know for a fact several friends who would absolutely adore you the way you look now, Naru-chan." I really couldn't help it this time, steam practically came out of my ears at the embarrassment at both her statement, and my own realization of my freshly acquired verbal tick.

I was absolutely grateful at Jiji's intervention - "Alright you two, stop teasing her. We have much to discuss, though you have my thanks at lightening the situation." I turned to him with the thanks visible in my features. To which he just chuckled again for the umpteenth time in the last minute. Though, I somehow found myself leaning against Yuugao again with her petting my head. How and when that happened, I have no idea, but it's enjoyable, and probably the closest human contact I've had in years, so as long as nothing was said, I wasn't really willing to move anymore. The purring was still slightly embarrassing though, but I'm ignoring it the best I can.

Still smiling gently at us, he continued - "Anyways, there are a few reasons for this. But first, I would like to know why you were outside my tower instead of the orphanage."

I looked at him a bit startled and slight fear. But I replied none-the-less "The matron, she, um, she really looked like she wanted to... hurt me. So I ran. I knew she would hurt me bad if she caught me. I didn't want to corner myself inside the place. But the only safe place I knew would be with you. So, I just, I'm sorry."

He gave a sad sigh, and continued on with what was probably the hardest bit he would have to talk about. "It's fine to run to me if you're in trouble Naruna-chan. I expect it really. Now, I need to tell you from the beginning. Do you know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

My reply was textbook. I had to make sure it was something that was believable, that I could have learned from overhearing a conversation, or reading in one of those new academy books that was being spread around lately. "It is the beast that the Fourth Hokage killed in battle four years ago. Or that's what I overheard someone say anyways." I mumbled the last part and looked down slightly, to make it a bit more believable. Though I had actually overheard it explained that way once, just not in this world.

The reply was entirely what I expected. I had up to this point, semi-refused to believe that I was actually born AS Naruto. But I still knew it was me. I just really hoped it wasn't, and that hope would change it. But I knew it was not to be. So his reply was just what was needed to put tears into my eyes.

"The fox was not killed. It is impossible to kill a living mass of chakra. The best we are able to do is seal it. The problem with that is it is usually placed inside a living container. In this case, the vessel was a human baby. The Fourth, however, knew that sealing the entirety of the fox inside an infant would kill the child. So he used a jutsu to strip away most of its chakra. Its' Yin half, and most of its' Yang too. It would eventually recover the rest of its' Yang chakra back, but it was enough to weak the fox enough to place inside the child. So he did what he could, sacrificing himself, along with placing a burden on the young child he hoped would be seen as a hero, and sealed the fox demon inside you."

He had actually started leaking a few tears of his own, while the others in the room just looked really sad, and though I couldn't see Inu's face, I knew he was sad too. He wasn't even looking in our direction. And me. I was outright crying now. I didn't have to fake it. I was inside the Narutoverse, the main character, I was Naruto himself. But somehow things were slightly different. I was female. I had somehow acclimated more to the fox than I thought possible. Though I still don't know how, I knew I had. And the changes were something that still confused me.

"My changes?" I asked carefully, trying to keep my voice level.

"My best guess, actually, my only guess, is that you somehow absorbed the Kyuubi's entire being. His existence itself. It just disappeared. The seal is practically gone. Only two pieces remain, and they seem to only contain a slight amount of chakra. They don't cage anything. And for some reason, it seems your body has acclimated to the foxes existence. As such, you, yourself seem to be somehow made entirely out of chakra. A being of chakra, yet formed in such a way that you're still a human. Your body works the same as a human, for the most part, down to the last organ. Yet, you are an existence of chakra. It's confusing, I know. I will explain it again as you're older, and possibly when I understand it more myself."

I just nodded. No need to tell him I understood more than probably even he does. Though maybe not the minor details. But this is the perfect chance to ask about my parents. Conflicted, and emotional as I was, I knew how important this could be, and he had just brought them up. But now I know of a way to bring them up. _'As bad as it sounds, and as trustworthy these people around him are - I hope Yuugao is - it should be safe. And his privacy seals around the room? They look to be activated? I can see the seals? And the thin, light, see-through barrier they create? odd...'_

"Um, Jiji? Did my parents love me-ttebane?" - _'naaah! that's definitely genetic! grrrr.'_

Hiruzen got a mystified slightly guarded expression, I guess he wants to be careful here? But he just smiled, and gave me a fond expression. Especially at the end... I wanted to whine about that so much.

"Yes, they loved you with all their heart. I watched them as they told you all their hopes and dreams for you. I couldn't hear them, but I could tell they really would have loved to raise you. It saddens me that they're gone, but just remember, they wanted you, and they loved you right to their final moment."

That left me absolutely sobbing. These two, I never knew them. But that memory. That first memory of my new life. Those blobs hovering over me. I knew who they were. I know what they said. I know why they were saying it.

I know why they were so sad now. But these few years of practically no human contact other than a few simple words, I wanted attention, I wanted to be loved. And these two loved me. They actually gave their life for me. It should have been for the real Naruna. But I'm the real Naruna now. So they really did give me this life. They did more though, they gave me theirs.

I knew I would probably cry myself to sleep. I needed to let out a lot. Much from over the years, so much to let out. But, I still had to say one last thing, something to let the Hokage know I knew, or at least knew about my father. Though, and it might be best this way, I still had to wonder if the other two already knew, but no longer cared.

So I said it. I said it while both laughing and sobbing. Probably an odd sight, but it would make it more believable too. And the seal was definitely faulty, something is different here. I don't know what, but it is. Absorbing the fox, and taking on the properties of its' very being? Whatever it was, small or large, he made a mistake with the seal. So I bleary eyed, sobbed, and laughed - I couldn't help but laugh at this made-up story after all - up my experience.

"Hehe *hic* He-he was sc*hic screaming in my head ha *hic* about my father sealing him *hic* and killing him hehaha." At that, the old Hokage looked like he was ageing a few years, eyes wide with both startled fear and regret. "I guess *hic* he really did kill the fox. *hic* Said the seal was *hi-hic* wrong - was screaming in pain he*hic* about doing things to my father." And with that, I just let myself relax into Yuugao's comfort. _'When had she started hugging me like this? It's nice...'_ I just let myself go. And almost instantly I fell asleep from the strange amount of stress my body had accumulated throughout the day and night.

Yuugao just kept a firm grip on the young child. Obvious signs of protectiveness kicking in. Instincts, she knew. But she just gave in to them anyways. She sighed, cuddling the child.

Finally the third spoke again, "You are all dismissed. As requested, this will be a long term mission, and a permanent one for Yuugao. Payment will be varied upon circumstances, but I expect all of you to at least check in with her weekly. Including you Kakashi. I believe this will be best for you overall." With that, Kakashi and Kurenai left, no doubt hoping to catch up on some sleep.

He chucked a small coin sack at Yuugao. The young teen, who had just stood up with the small girl in her arms, caught the small sack with a sudden jerk. This elicited a small whine from the reformed child in her arms in discomfort. "There is some extra ryo to start with. It should cover the necessities, including a new wardrobe." Then he just smiled, that same amused glint in his eye, and Yuugao almost let out a groan at his tease though she did still blush, "please take care of your daughter, I expect a full report on her well-being in a week. And keep her out of sight until then."

Hiruzen just smiled as he watched her leave through the door. Carefully covering her in the clean blanket so as to keep her hidden from the public as she passed on the now empty streets. He sighed, letting his age catch up to him completely.

So many things to take care of tonight. So many changes. So much trouble. And he wasn't even sure about what actually happened to Naruna. She said the fox was screaming in pain, and yelling at her, and cursing her father... _'Damn fox told the brat who her father was. That must be why she was laughing, she found out about her father, it was said he killed the fox, and yet, he did actually kill half of it now, after giving the shinigami the other half, but only four years later. I'm getting too old for this...'_

And even with those thought, he laughed. He laughed at what his success and predecessor had done. Even if accidentally. And then he shed silent tears. Tears for Naruna, her trouble to come, and what her life may throw at her now. And then he sobbed. He sobbed thinking about the paperwork that is to come. Paperwork that is all thanks to Naruna, who he has started thinking of as a granddaughter as of this night, and literally held no blame for any of it. And then the council, oh what a fuss the council will make about moving her out of the orphanage into a shinobi's home.

 _'Luckily shinobi are under my control, and since it's a mission, not an official adoption, they can do nothing!'_ Oh, how great that simple action felt. Finally, she had a home, and he could sleep peacefully. And so he slept, his ANBU guards watching silently nearby, letting themselves back inside after the others left. He easily slipped into a comfortable sleep, knowing the teenage girl would take care of her.


	6. New Home

**New Home**

* * *

I woke up on something soft. Something unusually soft. I rolled a little to settle on my side. I was cozy. I hadn't been soft and cozy since my last life. So I was starting to get a little suspicious. I opened my eyes, and realized I was in a real bed. Not a hard, orphanage made-do bed. A real bed, one made for comfort. I was in a room I had never been in before. A place I didn't recognize.

Yet, there was a familiar smell. A smell of comfort, and safety. I rolled out of the covers, Landing silently on the floor. There was the small issue of hair tangled around me, but luckily it was all bundled up. There were three hair ties along its length to keep it together. 'Huh' was my only thought was I unwrapped my hair from my ankles so I could walk properly.

I follows the smell of safety to another room. My drowsy state leaving me ignorant of what I was doing. Instincts were kicking in... Entering the room, I just followed to where the scent was strongest - safest. It led me to a bed, one that was occupied. I didn't care, it was safe here. I hadn't felt safe in years. Comforting. I wanted to feel the comfort of safety. I crawled into the bed, not knowing I had just traversed in the darkness without effort. The warmth nearby. I wanted that warmth. So I moved closer. I snuggled up into it. Whatever it was, it wrapped around me. It felt nice. I immediately fell asleep again.

I woke slowly. I could feel something petting my head. I loved the feeling, and couldn't get enough. So I just snuggled up into it, pushing my head bit by bit into the feeling. Then I heard it. A loud 'EEEP' that caused my ears to fold in slight pain. And I woke completely, the warm feeling around me disappeared with the sound, but I needed to get up anyways. I struggled a bit to sit up, not quite realizing what was going on.

I looked around to see I was in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed. _'Yet I feel safe, I'm in a place I've never been, in a room I've never seen, and I don't feel the slightest bit scared of it. Strange...'_ I turned around, and there I saw her. Yuugao in a sleepshirt, completely aghast for some reason. The night before came rushing back.

Then I remember what I had done last night, what I had followed, the reason I felt warm. I giggled. And I kept giggling. Her reaction to waking up to find me in her arms, cuddled against her. It was just too much, and I full on laughed when she turned out with a pouty annoyance in her expression. I just fell over laughing, never noticing the evilly amused glint in her eyes.

She came over and leaned over my prone form, and blew into my ear. It didn't hurt, and it didn't sound strange, though louder than it should have been. No, it was just so strange, the sensation of the fur being blown, of the fox-like ears twitching in annoyance at the wind. But it was so soooo weird! And I eeped and loudly, ending up covering my ears with my hands. And hearing a giggling Yuugao nearby. I turned, seeing her giggling made me smile back. 'Whatever this is, why I'm here, I think I am going to like it.'

Then it hit me again. _'Why am I here?'_ I was utterly confused, and it probably showed in my ears and tail, but definitely my expression. Yuugao just looked at me and that's all it took to figure out my train of thought. And she just smiled. I couldn't figure out why, but I was thinking I liked that smile.

"I've been ordered by the Hokage to be your personal bodyguard. But in order to do this, I pretty much had to adopt you." My eyes widened considerably at that. "Those other two you saw last night are part of your protection detail, though more as a side job rather than a permanent position such as mine."

I just couldn't help it. Last night may have been emotional, and I was still feeling the affect, but this was just... I didn't have to sit in that horrible orphanage anymore. I had someone who didn't look down upon me, view me as evil, see me as the demon, or even hold any dislike for me. No, she had soft eyes, kindness in them, and an expression that told me she would take care of me. Years of neglect and pain. I was finally away from the constant abuse. Even if it was only inside here, I had a place I could feel safe!

The next thing anyone could see was a red blur crash into a violet one. The sounds of sobbing could be heard. And if one were to look, they would see a little redheaded fox child crying in the arms of a violet haired woman smiling softly down at her. A little while later, said child finally pulled away with a stuffy nose and red puffy eyes. A smiling young woman looking ready to laugh. Finally, they got up though.

"What do you say we do something about that hair? It has to get in the way." First thought of mine? Absolutely agree, it was twisting around my legs, and had to keep untwirling it. However it grew this long, I didn't need to know, but this was just too much. So I just gave a small 'un!' and nodded. I was going to enjoy this change in life.

I decided I wanted it down to my hips. I could at least keep that much. I could grow it out as I aged, and maybe have a similar style to my birth mother's' hair eventually. I let her use a small Violet ribbon to tie my hair back at the base of my neck with a bow. Something interesting happened though. The tips of my hair, where it was recently cut, it started turning golden-blonde.

Watching it change, from the tip to where it stopped, I couldn't believe my eyes. The last two or three inches of my hair just changed from the reddish colours and shaded to my original colour! The rest was in my birth mother's shade with highlights of a shade between that and kurama's fur colour. It was unique, and I absolutely LOVED it! Best part was that it was all natural too!

I was giddy, and I turned to an openly gaping Yuugao and giggled again. 'Apparently she's not used to having a little fox in the house. hehe' My giggling got her attention though, and she just continued. I had cleaned up before we cut my hair, so we were moving on. My question though was my last set of clothes were gone, and all I had was what I was wearing earlier, and I since really didn't want to walk around in a towel, what was I to wear?

"Um, kaa-san?" I asked with maybe a little too much innocence in my eyes. She just blinked. And blinked again. And I could swear the gears in her head were screaming at her, wondering if I had just called her what she thought I had, and if she should allow it. So I just sat there with my innocent look waiting for her to respond. After what seemed to be forever, she finally responded with a small 'yes?'

"Do I have anything to wear besides a nightgown?" I could swear she was jumping for joy inside. I think she really wanted to dress me up. She just smiled and led me to what I assumed was my room. There was a bundle of clothes on the dresser. But what it was, I never would have suspected to be wearing. Though with the fox festival last night, I could somewhat understand why it was chosen.A small child-size kimono, just my size apparently, was situated there. A small black gown, white floral print and obi.

I had never worn one, not this life or the last. My body for one, and my situation for another. But in this life, there was no helping it. I had come to terms with it during the first year of my life. And the genetics did the rest. But I just figured I would take it in stride. Something I could do in this body apparently. Naruto just had a natural ability to move on, and it seems like I caught a little of it in this body too. So apparently that was another part of the genetics. Or part of Asura's spirit? Whatever it was, I just sighed and let her help me put it on.

Having never worn one before, I felt quite different. I was usually running around in a shirt and shorts, never anything fancy like this. But apparently I looked 'pretty' but I could only assume based on my new 'kaa-san's' reaction. I could tell she was holding in her 'kawaii'. I had apparently grown a tendency to hide my blushing face with my newly grown tail, so as soon as I noticed her expression and started blushing, my appendage swirled its way around my body to cover the lower part of my face as I looked on.

Of course that didn't help the situation, and ended up with her colliding with me into a hug. And I just melted into it. The feeling of safeness and apparent love overriding anything else for this attention starved body. Though the 'you're so cute Naru-chan' that came out of her mouth was still embarrassing me to pieces, hiding my face in her chest helped. _'There's something.'_ And I started purring. I don't know why my body does that. I really don't, but apparently being squished into a very comfortable position, and enjoying the sensation was enough for me.

After a minute, she released me. Though now she had a serious look on her face. I could tell there was going to be a talk. And I think I know what we were to talk about.

"So tell me, do you know how to mold chakra?" At that, I physically shivered. And She raised an eyebrow. Probably as a question. One I decided to answer.

"Last night... I had read about it, and tried last night. But this is what happened - I flicked my tail in front of me, and twitched my ears - though there isn't any more of the dull ache or pain in my body" and there went the other eyebrow "I don't know what would happen if I tried again."

"What do you mean by 'dull ache'?" I knew I would have to tell someone about this eventually. At least it would be someone who knew what I was and didn't care.

"When I was born" she blinked at that, probably wondering where I was going with it "I remember being in pain. Absolutely horrifying pain." a few more blinks, and a definitive look of disbelief, not that I blame her. "It started in my stomach, and eventually spread to my whole body. Eventually, my tummy stopped hurting, but the pain all over my body was still there. It lessened over time to a dull ache, but always there. Now it's gone. I think whatever it was last night that happened when I tried to use chakra also fixed the ache." She was just staring at me wide-eyed now. I don't think she quite believed me, yet didn't know how to counter it.

"So, please explain what was happening when you felt this pain, and before it." Ah, she wants to verify it. She probably knows a little about the circumstances about the sealing then.

"I remember a cozy feeling, similar to last night" - I blushed at that - "and then the voices got all loud, in fear or fight, I don't know. There was an orange blur though, I think it was a face, maybe a mask, while the rest were the same, with skin like colouring" - adding in a little bit of change to what I actually saw, this might verify the event as actuality, since Jiji probably knows there was an attacker, and she is likely to report all of this back to him.

"Then I was being moved around a lot. There was a sad voice. And pain, the voice was in pain, and fear. I couldn't understand what was happening completely at the time though. Then we moved again, and there as a red blur, a gold blur, and a giant reddish orange blur in the background, though it got smaller after a bit. The voices got really sad, crying I think, but loving too? Then there was that pain I was talking about. I don't remember anything between that and waking up to a dull pain and in someone's arms."

Uzuki had long since sat down on the bed listening as I relayed the night from my baby perspective, with the added orange of course. Though looking at her now, she seems completely out of it. Maybe telling someone they remember their birth night with such vividity was enough to completely throw her off? Just thinking about it, throwing off an ANBU like this so much was highly amusing.

Eventually she nodded to me with a be-right-back, so I waited. I walked around, and into the bathroom. I hadn't actually been able to see into the mirror with its' height, but I could climb. So using the toilet, I climbed onto the counter and looked at myself. In all the years I had been born, there were no mirrors. Apparently they were a slight luxury, and the Orphanage didn't provide them.

So there I was, staring at myself with wide eyes. I was actually quite the sight to behold, especially with my changed features. My baby face was adorable, but definitely feminine. Something I had expected, yet still hadn't gotten completely used to the thought, even with all of my time these last few years. The idea of it was odd. But there I was, with a feminine outline. A more angular face than I remember in my last childhood, but what really threw me were the features I knew I had, yet never truly believed, or rather hoped weren't actually there, until last night. I had three whiskers on each side of my face. I reached up and touched a whisker, running my finger over the extremely soft and fine fuzz. The feeling was exquisite. Slightly ticklish yet enjoyable. Then there were the eyes.

I had been told I had blue eyes. I knew I had blue eyes before; Naruto in the story had blue eyes, yet I had Violet eyes. Eyes that were a colouring that was probably a mix of red and blue. Of Kurama's and my own. And most likely similar to my birth mothers. A deep yet bright violet. The odd part was that they were slitted like when Naruto would use Kurama's chakra. Yet, I wasn't using it. So this meant I really had absorbed the fox. I opened my mouth, and my canines were longer. I knew they were from the feeling, but I just thought it wasn't all that different before.

Now that I can see the visible difference between them and what normal Canines should look like, I knew they were lengthened too last night. And then there was the hair. The colours, the red with highlights varying between the newly found natural red of my hair and the orangish colours of the fox that used to reside inside me. The highlights were rather exotic. And the last few inches of red-changing-to-gold just added to the flavour. My Golden-Tipped fox ears and tail, along with my hair, it was a matching set.

I was pretty. Childish, yet exotic. Beautiful even. I was thin, but it was a lithe, sleek, yet healthy looking thin. I was sure I was underweight and malnourished from the slim feedings I had received. Yet it looks like I had been overfed, and trained with the perfect exercise to burn it off. And I just sat there wide-eyed, with a slightly open mouth for who knows how long. And it wasn't until I felt a hand rubbing my head that I looked away. And a smiling Yuugao greeting my sight.

"Much different from what you expected?" The only thing I could do was nod to this. With which I got a smirk in return. "There are probably many things you don't realize about your new self. I was there when you started changing." I turned and looked at her straight on when she said this.

"You were bleeding, and growing, you grew to a full sized adult, beautiful and perfectly shaped." I blinked "And your body was tearing itself apart. Like it was trying to accommodate the power you were absorbing as it grew. And when it was done, you shrunk. You actually had all nine tails. But you only looked like a sixteen year old. A little young for an actual adult, but I think that will be the form you grow into permanently. I'm not sure if you will actually age, but if you truly absorbed the fox and its' abilities, I am willing to say you're immortal now."

I was literally on the verge of passing out. All these revelations. Just GAH! But she just continued on. "And then when all of the chakra that flowed out and been reabsorbed, your body began shrinking back to your current size. You look a little bigger than you were before the process, so I'm going to assume it pushed you into a perfectly healthy body rather than a weaker, malnourished body.

But the weirdest thing was that your tails started merging. As if your child body wasn't strong enough to handle the power, it forced it down until you age properly to accommodate the extra strength. Anything on top of that, I can't tell you, and even of what I have, I am unsure."

' _Just... just wait. I'm probably immortal..? I have most likely received the fox's abilities, I have been given a path that my body will grow into automatically without complications, and I will actually have complete access to all of the fox's' chakra without limitations as I finish aging? Just... what...?'_

"Oh, I forgot to mention this. The doctor said you are naturally leaking chakra into whatever is around you. As if you are expending life energy itself, it comforts and heals what it seeps into. He noticed it as he was diagnosing you. It was seeping into him, and if he wasn't looking for chakra effect specifically, he probably would have missed it. But he said he could move better around you."

At that, I just couldn't handle it anymore. My chakra was the same as the purified chakra kurama had? Was this because there wasn't any real taint to it now? Just... What is going on here?! And with that, my brain shut down again. I just couldn't help it, so much is different here than I expected, and I have practically become an untainted version of a demon fox that used to live in my gut. So I naturally fainted into the arms of a giggling Yuugao.

I woke up soon after. Something I was becoming used to though was my purring. Apparently every time I wake up, it's to find out I'm in someones' arms having my head petted and my tail waving back and forth. It's oddly comforting, and highly addictive. So I just kept myself relaxed and stayed like that. Soon realizing I was in Yuugao's arms and on the bed again. I guess she really likes me if she is going to do this every time?

After a while I moved to let her know I was actually awake, and she let me move out of her arms. I sat in front of her, ready to continue, and I guess she picked up on it.

"Okay, continuing on from where we were supposed to start. After everything you've told me, I don't believe there will be any complications if you attempt to use chakra this time. Though considering how much chakra I am going to assume you have, I would appreciate it if you would use as tiny an amount as possible when we start." I nodded.

And so she explained several things about chakra. Some of which had been left out of the scrolls and books I had read in the library. Which was why there was an academy, so we can figure out what we missed and they can fix any mistakes we have. Though I know for a fact that I will be sabotaged when I enter. If I am actually able to in this body, though, is the real question. It might be better not to.

If I could get my hands on Kage-Bunshin and train privately, I could potentially far exceed what I previously could. I must not take this new body for granted. I may have absorbed Kurama, and become the new Kyuubi - 'wow, there's a thought, I'm the new Kyuubi' - but skills are earned, and worked for. Slacking off would just waste this gift. Sorry Kurama...

She got me started on something simple. That way we wouldn't destroy her house. But simple was anything but. Somehow rather than doing what I wanted to do - what Yuugao was teaching me to do - my chakra manifested into the physical realm. I had created the chakra cloak on my hand. Yuugao stared at it before shaking her head. Probably attributing it to the Kyuubi's abilities. But this had given me an idea. I focused on moving the cloak up my arm. Then down to cover only a finger. It was easy to get the hang of actually.

' _Odd, useful, but odd.'_ Maybe these instincts, they're the Kyuubi's. My eyes opened wide at that thought. The more thinking I did, the more I believed it. I had assimilated a fox. Not just a Demonic being, but an animalistic being as well. I had picked up the foxes instincts! But, not the emotional instincts apparently. I hadn't acquired his natural rage and anger. Natural habits, purified chakra, and instinctual skills... This might be nice, hehe. Though, I really am sorry... Kurama

I eventually forced the chakra back inside myself, though I could feel it there, in use. And then I let it fade. I had a small grasp of my own chakra! The next step is to actually do what my new mother and sensei was originally attempting to teach me. _'hehe, got off track, though I think it helped'_ Looking up, she was giving me a small smile while I scratched the back of my head with a slightly wagging tail.

Though only the end length was visible from the bottom of the kimono _'so uncomfortable.'_ Eventually, I got the exercise down, and moved on. I just had to make sure to use LESS chakra than the exercise intends and work up, that way I don't blow whatever it is I'm working through up. So, when she had me stick a rock to my hand - something easier to me than a leaf - I kept applying too little for a little bit longer than I would have liked. I ended up shooting the rock through the far wall...

"Oops." Was all I could say. My wide-eyed disappointment in myself was enough for my kaa-san to forgive me, I think. She was staring at the hole for a good few minutes before she turned around to see me doing the same, but the look in my eyes probably kept her from doing any real punishment. Her only response was 'we'll try again after you fix the hole' with a smile after retrieving the supplies. She proceeded to walk me through the fixing process. Of course she started giggling over my clumsy work, but I think she was having fun with me.

I did figure out one thing though during the day, I could feel her emotions. I could actually feel the emotions of nearly everyone within Konoha, if I was thinking about it. But really, I could feel her emotions well. And once I realised what it was I was doing, I finally understood why she was comforting.

There was no real hate, malice, or any real negative emotion I could currently perceive coming from her. Or at least none towards me, rather she warmed up when I approached. It was another odd thing. She was one of many I would understand negative emotions coming from.

ANBU usually held those emotions. Kakashi's self-loathing practically forced me to ignore him without realizing it. Though when I realized this, I also realized I could actually feel nature around me as well. There was natural energy around me. I could gather natural energy and add it to my chakra - what a scary thought though. My body could naturally feel all of nature around me now.

How had I not noticed it before now? I had no idea. It's so visible when I think about it, and until I actually tried to sense what was around me, I hadn't had a clue. And for the first time in this life, I somehow felt like I was cheating. I quickly scratched that out of my mind though - I already had a horrid life here, and it would most likely continue for several years to come. I needed something like this.

By the end of the day I had actually succeeded in sticking the palm-sized rock to myself. It left me in high spirits for the night. But as I got ready for bed, I realized something. I wanted company. I really didn't like sleeping alone. It just took me until I had actually slept with Yuugao to realize how lonely I was.

So as she was getting settling herself for bed, I switched clothes and snuck into her bed. Hoping she wouldn't force me out - I was too scared to actually ask her. And there was also the final realization that I was also now truly a child. In my previous environment, I only had enough interaction for the necessities.

But here, I realized it. My mind, while carrying the memories of my past life, while having advanced decades due to the unique nature of my reincarnation, was still that of a child's. And then the body added to that, the body often controls the mind, so a young body, young emotions, it all adds together. I have adult memories, adult thoughts, with a child's emotions, a child's feelings, and a child's body. In essence, I am just a child with advanced thought processes.

So when Yuugao came into her dark room, and lifted the covers to find a slightly shivering child pretending to sleep - should could tell, with new motherly instincts kicking in, or maybe just a woman's intuition, so similar sometimes - she just let it be and crawled into her own bed. Hugging the scared child to scare away the fear of rejection, she continued to pet her to sleep, where she would eventually drift of herself.

The rest of the week ended in similar fashion. Yuugao teaching Naruna chakra control exercises, in hopes that she will be able to keep it under control without any explosions happening. Occasional bouts of hunger, changes of clothes - for some reason always an uncomfortable kimono - and sleeping. Though both Kurenai and Kakashi came over once each, it was a short visit with them just watching Naruna attempt and exercise.

But the last day of the first week started with an interesting change. All of a sudden all of Naruna's kimono's were about a third shorter. The bottom half of her Kimono's only went down to about mid-thigh. No longer were they ankle length dresses. And the strangest part was that Yuugao only giggled at Naruna's destroyed wardrobe - Like she expected it long ago. Perhaps she had... But at least she didn't have her tail restricted so much anymore.


	7. Inheritance

**Inheritance**

* * *

Today I was to meet jiji again. There was an appointment made to report in whatever changes and information they had about my wellbeing. It was understandable, though slightly discomforting, that they would insure that I was stable. If they perhaps thought that the fox itself had taken over, I might not have had such cozy treatment. Why they didn't think Kurama had taken over, I have no clue. But the Hokage probably knows something about that. Though it's not like I could question him about it.

So, I reluctantly removed myself from the warm bed at Kaa-chan's prodding. Put on one of my newly shortened kimono tops, some shinobi sandals - so much better than running around barefoot as I had before - fixed my hair with a bow at my neck, and made myself presentable.

Honestly, I never truly cared about my appearance so much in my past life. But here, I am pretty. A childish pretty right now, but I like it. And through bathing is a bit annoying with all my hair and fur, it does get rid of any stink. But really, this life is so much better - I'm not constantly fighting disease - I'm not constantly at the hospital - There is a reason to enjoy my appearance here. My body, though still looks young for my age, no longer looks malnourished. I'm still thin, much thinner than most would be at this age, but it somehow fits my shape.

I think I will always find myself odd in this body, but I can live with that. It might be a bit of a terrible situation, yet I can live with that - I can live. Really, this body is probably immortal - not that I will test it - and I will probably live for a long, long time. It's really odd to think about, but I think I'm okay with it. I just have to make sure I can survive the coming war. Though I will probably change little bits here and there to help everyone have a slightly happier life. Including myself.

Apparently, I needed to stay hidden still. Yuugao wrapped me in a blanket and picked me up. Something I still wasn't used to, but my body held no resistance towards my new mother. My body itself trusted her, so I just let myself enjoy the ride in her embrace as she hopped along the rooftops. Letting her emotions comfort me. It seems that whenever she is around me, she is really warm. I have yet to figure out why, but I believe that letting her take care of me, a child, is helping her somehow.

We arrived at the Hokage tower shortly. The receptionist was curious at the bundle in, me, but just let us past, knowing we had an appointment. And so we ended up in front of the Hokage. I waited for him to send his ANBU away - at his signal they left. And the automatic silencing barrier went back up again when the door closed. I could see the chakra, the invincible seals in the room that I shouldn't see, the slightly tinted colour of the chakra barrier itself.

I guess my sight of looking around from the blanket was slightly amusing to him, but I could tell he was curious as to why I was looking around. I figured I would throw him a bone, and maybe enable a conversation about possible lessons.

I turned back to him, "jiji, what are those weird squiggly things on the walls? And why do the walls go slightly purple when the door closes?" And there, that got both eyebrows to shoot up. Actually, even Yuugao stiffened a little, probably with widened eyes.

The old man probably figured it out instantly. He did reply afterall. "They are privacy seals, Naru-chan. They ensure that anything spoken inside this room stays that way. Nobody will know what we are talking about so long as they are active."

Lets keep pushing, see if I could get some material out of this. "Seals? They can do stuff like that? You mentioned something on my belly too. They can do lots of things, huh." He chuckled at that, but my next words actually left him speechless. "Can I learn how to do seals?" And then there was shocked silence.

He finally started laughing. And it left me a little peeved. I don't actually know why, but it did. And I started growling. He noticed though.

Still slightly chuckling, he tried placating me. "Easy, easy, naru-chan. It was just a surprise, thats all."

Only after I stopped growling did I realise what I did, and I blushed. But, I knew what I wanted, and I don't want to give him a chance to deny me. So I kept the angry pout. "I can learn how, right? I mean, daddy could use them, so I wana know how too!"

It looked like he knew I had figured it out, he wasn't surprised at all. That was the plan though, to let him know I knew. And hopefully let me learn. This childlike body was exceptionally suited for learning after all. I only realized I had been set down and uncovered as he started speaking again. _'Spaced out in thought?'_

"Yes, both of your parents were masters in the art. We can start you on it, if you wish. However, it is a very dangerous art. You must have supervision all times. To start off with, we will have you learn calligraphy. You must be able to use precise strokes if you wish to use it safely. However, for your own safety, you should keep your parent's' identity a secret."

I blinked at him. He mentioned my mother. I guess since I figured out about my father, he would naturally tell me about my mother. But I can't just come out and say I knew my mother. My father was obvious in such a situation. But not my mother.

So, I asked, "you knew my mother?"

"Of course I knew her, such a fiery girl. She looks so much like you. Much like your father, she was also a master of Fuuinjutsu, of sealing. So this would probably be a useful endeavor for you to undertake." He smiled fondly at both myself and the memories of my mother. I could just tell. My tail wagging in slight excitement probably gave away I was enjoying our little talk.

Yuugao had walked over and turned in her written report about me. I pretty much knew what she had put in the report, though I was still curious. She walked behind me and started petting my head as we continued talking.

"As you know that we are trying to ensure all the changes to your body are without repercussions. Are there any other changes that you can think of that we should know about?"

'Ah, I should probably tell him about sensing emotions. I can't explain knowing about natural energy, but I think I can play that off a little differently?' My eyes narrowed at him slightly, but I relaxed again instantly. Thinking he has another agenda doesn't matter, I know I can trust this man. Not his advisers or the council, but definitely him.

"Um, I think I can sense the emotions of those around me." That was received with an owlish blink. Understanding coming into his eyes. I didn't give him a chance to continue that train of thought, "and I think I can sense nature around me." That though, THAT left him floored. And indeed, I could sense nature in the air right now. All that energy around us, all that natural energy, the energy in the nearby objects, and just in the air in general.

After a few moments of stunned silence, his eyes turned deathly serious, "Naruna, do not try to take that energy into yourself. I wont pretend to understand it, but I do know that you shouldn't tamper with it lightly." I blinked, then gave a small nod of understanding. And he sighed.

I just watched on. Thinking back upon the last few minutes and of anything else that could possibly affect me. And it clicked. "Hey, jiji. What happened to my parents' belongings?"

Hiruzen just gave a resigned sigh. He knew he couldn't keep them from her, but he had hoped to tell her of her origins when she reached Jounin rank. Now that she knows, he couldn't possibly hold onto them without either an exceptional reason, or Naruna hating him. At least she had supervision.

"I collected them into a storage scroll. A while after the attack, I categorized them too. So you should find it easy to navigate through their belongings. Much of which was what is left over from your Uzumaki heritage. Your mother had received much of what was recovered from your clan."

My eyes widened at that, I know Naruto never received any inheritance, but that he actually had one is a surprise. A real inheritance, not just clothes and weapons. His parents - NO - My parents left me their legacy. Uzumaki Naruna has the legacy of the Uzumaki clan. And this old man was able to preserve what was left of my family.

I must have shown it somehow, because I received a hug from behind. And the old man in front of me was smiling warmly. The warm embrace. Then I felt the wetness on my cheeks. I was crying. I was crying and laughing. I was their legacy. And I could continue it. Eventually I stopped laughing, though I stayed in the embrace.

"Arigatou, jiji" it was a soft thank you. But it was heard. And had all of my pent up emotions in it. It was felt more than heard. I needed to think of a way to help this man. He has already done much for me. Much more than for Naruto, which I would eternally be grateful for. So I looked back at him, wondering how I could help. Then I saw it. That huge stack of papers. That was how. And possibly a way for me to learn it too, for that matter. But this was how I could help him.

"Jiji? What's with that stack of papers?" The innocent question caught him off guard, and he gave a slightly pained whimper as he thought of the tall stack . I giggled a bit at this, gold-tipped tail wagging at the thought of helping him a bit.

He finally just sighed a response, "it's just paperwork. The bane of the life of a Hokage, but it is something I don't regret doing. Being Hokage, I am able to protect all those around me. Konoha, everyone here is my family. So if doing paperwork lets me protect those I cherish, then I gladly do it. Though, I really wish I could just burn it all." He spoke fondly up until the last muttered part. But I heard it with my ears. And I giggled again.

"Isn't there a way you can do more than one piece at a time? You're the Hokage! You must have some way to split yourself or something!" I just continued giggling at his dumbfounded face. Then it hit him, he was just so completely floored. I just full on laughed at that face. I couldn't help it. Then he started laughing too, though I could tell he was crying on the inside. Utterly wailing in self hate for not thinking it up sooner. Finally, we stopped laughing together. He just gave me a truly grateful, yet evil smile.

"Thank you, I think there is a way Naru-chan. In fact, since you gave me the idea, I'll show you the solution." He gave a dark chuckle, and proceeded to cross his hands in a familiar sign. Then they were there. Three more old men. They proceeded to gather the paperwork and split them up.

"WOW! JIJI! You're amazing!" I couldn't help the childish response, though I knew what he was going to do. I really wanted the technique too, though, and was excited about the thought. "Can you teach me?!"

He chuckled lightly at my antics. "Maybe when you're a bit older Naru-chan. You probably have the chakra for it now, though. But you have still yet to completely grasp the basics of chakra."

I gave him an annoyed pout, which was reflected in my ears.

"Now, the real reason I wanted to speak to you today, I wanted to let you know I had a 'chat' with the council. Both civilian and shinobi. I let them know about your newly acquired 'traits'." I couldn't help but be nervous at these words, my tail and ears stiffening in response. He just gave a reassuring smile and continued.

"While there was a bit of unpleasantness on the civilian side, it was handled. I let them know that any attempts at harm upon your being will be investigated thoroughly, and instigators will be sent to T&I, with probable execution upon a planned attack for all involved parties. I am unable to make a public announcement of the actual death of the Fox, for your own safety, however, with a personal bodyguard around you at all times, you should be safe until you are capable of self-defense. You will be provided access to private training ground 37. It shall be a personal training ground for the two of you from now on."

I couldn't help but be grateful of the accommodations he has provided. And completely forget about what I wanted to learn in the process. Couldn't deny the old man was good. I ran over and hugged him, giving satisfying 'arigatou's all the while. I knew he was trying to help me as much as he could. And this just proved it.

"Well, I think I need to get back to my duties. Thank you for dropping by you two." I ran back over to Yuugao, who gave him a small nod to his dismissal.

We walked out of the tower hand in hand, with a small smile on my face. That was until we were outside. My visible fox-like features somehow shifted the emotions of everyone visible. It made me shiver, something Yuugao picked up. But this wasn't something we could safely hide without repercussions. I knew that.

It didn't stop my growing fear though, the instant emotional change of so many people to the negative spectrum just hit me hard. I knew this wouldn't go over well. Though I could still sense some of them in confusion at my features, and a few that didn't care, the majority turned to immediate hatred the instant they saw my features, and only enhanced by rage when they saw my face.

They were civilians though. Few ninja really cared luckily, they knew not to do anything stupid, and they've all used seals before. So thankfully they know a bit about the difference. The features more so confused them with slight fear or anger added in, but they didn't react hardly at all otherwise. But the civilians.

The spectrum shift was instantaneous. And the pressure. I was instantly glad that Yuugao was next to me. Her sword visible on her back. Her guard up. Her protective nature kicking in the moment this took place. I was comforted with a squeeze of my hand. And we headed home.

Home. A place of my own now. A place I was safe in. In the ninja district. Where civilians wouldn't dare do anything stupid. And a place full of security seals for each home, to protect them from such possibilities. It seemed that Kakashi had come by earlier in the week. I had noticed his presence, yet hadn't acknowledged it. It seems that he had added a triple layer of protection over her house though. Something I had noticed the day after he came by.

I hadn't known what they were for, nor thought about it until now. But after coming home and seeing all the extra seals around the house, I could immediately feel the relief. Somehow I knew they were there to protect me now. As much as the motherly embrace I felt the instant we were inside. He "shh, its okay" calming me. I blocked out much of the outside emotional turbulence that we left behind, and just calmed myself in the embrace.

Eventually we parted, and I got to work on the scroll jiji had taken out of his desk, the one that was said to hold my inheritance, the one containing what remained of my parents. Something I really looked forward too.

I pressed a little chakra into it, and out came several scrolls. Reading their labels I was slightly surprised. 'Taijutsu' - 'Kenjutsu' - 'Ninjutsu' - 'Fuuinjutsu' - 'Weapons' - 'Clothes' - 'Ryo' - and a couple that were unmarked. I actually didn't find it odd that there were no genjutsu. I dont think my parents used it. The two I instantly took interest to were the sealing scroll and the clothes. The fuuinjutsu was obvious, but the clothes. _'I really am a girl now'_ was my next thought with a flush, along with the flattening of my ears.

I just couldn't help it though. I had basically worn rags up until now. Loose fitting shirt and shorts - not even comfortable. And now... now I had decently fitting clothes made out of a softer material. Something both durable and nice. And in front of me was the possibility of a complete wardrobe. Especially considering they were my mothers - the thought was really nice actually, despite my reservations. I was already wearing a kimono afterall.

I looked up at a sweet looking Yuugao, watching me as I continued. I decided I could check the ninja scrolls later, and proceeded to the one with clothes. A bit cliche, but I think it fit the situation. And when I put chakra in to unseal the scroll, it did nothing... "huh?"

Yuugao took a quick look, and giggled a little at my confusion, though understandable. "It has a blood seal, you need to swipe blood on it."

That... that left me nervous. I hadn't actually been injured. Nor did I know if my blood was still of Uzumaki origins. I just went with it though, pushin my nervousness aside, I bit my thumb with a canine, and swiped the bloody thumb across the seal. It actually unlocked, leaving me with obvious relief. Looking back at my thumb, it didn't even feel injured. I licked it, and found that there was no injury. I had completely healed within that moment. Now that was something I knew I was going to enjoy - my near instantaneous healing.

I proceeded to unroll the scroll and push my chakra into the seal. And out came several piles of clothes. Mostly female, but some male. Though the male clothing was adult - I could only assume he didn't care enough to keep old clothes. My mother's clothing looked like it was sorted by age. The youngest was slightly bigger on me, so I didn't think I could wear it yet. Fishnet tee, with a sleeveless short kimono. It might fit in a couple years, but my body had yet to advance that far. I would have to settle for my current wardrobe, but that would be enough. I wasn't going to be able to ruin a whole wardrobe with training at my age.

So, after spending a bit of time, we got the clothes situated. It didn't really take long, for which I was grateful. It meant I could move onto Fuuinjutsu! Moving back into the main room of the house, I unlocked it with my blood again. This time there wasn't just one seal to unlock however. It seemed the old man had prepared this as more than just an inheritance.

There was an explanation at the start - "This scroll is designed to provide the basics at the start. Moving up and advancing through the expert sections. Once you have advanced enough, there will be a seal for the Uzumaki scrolls. There are levels in Uzumaki sealing. What may be considered an expert to others would be considered a Level-3 for an Uzumaki, which continues up to 10. Uzumaki Kushina brought the books for each level, along with combat styles, from her home, in hopes of mastering the skills of her clan. These are to be passed down to you."

I knew the old man considered Naruto as if he was his own grandchild. But this, to have ensured I could continue what my clan started, to ensure the survival of the Uzumaki, and to ensure that I am capable of actually understanding what my clan left to me. To set this up for me. I felt gratitude in the depths of my heart for this kind man. I knew he wasn't doing this for Konoha. This was for my parents. This was for me. And the tears showed my feelings, once again.

Yuugao just watched on, letting Naruna continue, and to figure everything out herself. Naruna just unlocked the first seal and started reading the thick book that released itself. She stood up and went to fix the two of them a meal for lunch.

I was only about a quarter of the way through the book when I stopped later that evening. 'This book. This is amazing. It's only the start, but it's like programming all over again, yet entirely different.' I couldn't help but compare them, even though they were so different, the similarities were there. _'I could read this over and over again, and still not expand the possibilities. And yet this is only the first book of so many.'_ I went to sleep that night with my mind running in all I had learned.

The next day I decided to go through the rest of the labeled scrolls.

Taijutsu styles - Whirlpool - Vortex - Wave - Tide - Breeze - All of which seemed to come from Uzumaki scrolls. Apparently the Whirlpool Style is the basis for many of the other scrolls, advancing upon it. _'Probably the academy style of Uzu if I had to guess. Probably given to mother after the fall. These must be what could be recovered'_

The Kenjutsu scroll seemed to have several styles as well, and apparently Uzu was known for this as well as their sealing skills. Swirling Tides, Raging Waves, along with other such styles. Most seemed to be extensions of the taijutsu styles. Genius really, creating styles that flow into another weaponised style.

It was only going through the Ninjutsu scroll that my heart caught. "Adamantine Chains" I read aloud. My mother's chakra chains. They were a special chakra, one that is passed down in the main line of Uzumaki. Others uzumaki may be able to replicate it, to a much weaker effect, but the main blood of the Uzumaki apparently all had them.

Naruto had them, and he didn't even know it. Kushina was of the main Uzumaki bloodline. Which meant, so was I. But I knew I wasn't advanced enough in chakra control, or usage to form them. I couldn't even hardly stick a rock to my hand yet, even if I had done it a few times. And that's easier for me than sticking a leaf! Took a couple fried leaves to figure that out... But I severely doubted I could use this yet. But there they are, I can use them!

I couldn't help but be happy, but I moved on to the next scroll, and the next. Most of them were simple elemental jutsu - Wind or Water. But the last one of the pile. That had the same effect as my mother's technique. "Kage-Bunshin!" and I squealed... I had never squealed before, but there it was. And instantly all my giddiness vanished in shame. My ears flattened, and my tail wrapped around my torso. Oh the embarrassment...

I finally looked back to the. There it was, the one jutsu that would allow me to train my skills to perfection, in a speed that only I could use. I had the chakra, I had the healing, and I had the need. I had never used hand signs before, and I wasn't sure if I could get this down, but I needed this.

I had asked Yugao earlier that morning to get some ink and scroll to practice Kanji and calligraphy on. And her return to the house several hours later with groceries along with my needs, happened her upon a very odd scene. One she couldn't help but blush and find absolutely adorable. If a little worrisome.

She walked in on me, naked, inspecting myself. But I wasn't just looking in a mirror. I was looking at another me. I was checking my tailbone, and where it connected. And in order to do that, I had to undress. So there I was, petting my tail, and checking my own butt out. Her cough brought me out of my awe of myself. And immediately my tail stiffened and my ears went full alert. I turned to her smiling visage, and my face went a darker shade than my hair.

"I-it's not what it l-looks like! Dattebane!" And there that tick was again! The humiliation just piles up... And with that my ears flattened and I hid myself under the nearby covers of my bed while my clone popped.

The only thing that happened for a few seconds was hidden embarrassed silence. Then I heard giggling. Shaking with embarrassment, I felt her come over, and sit on the bed.

"It's okay to be curious about your own looks. Especially after the changes you went through." I peeked out of the covers to see her smiling at me. God, I love her. I still couldn't help but inwardly groan at my childish self. It's the body, it has to be this body. The genetics has to be the cause. I even have my mother's verbal tick!

I just got out and hugged her. With that, I decided to get dressed for the second time that day, and continue reading through the scrolls. I had a lot of work to do if I wanted to be able to defend myself from both the village and the enemies.

I decided I would work on taijutsu and fuuinjutsu first. I would do the physical work myself, while a clone would read and advance my studies. And I could run through kata's of the taijutsu scrolls inside the house too. I don't particularly need to do any strenuous work with an undersized four year old body. I'm not even sure my new mother would let me for that matter... but I really didn't need to ask, I didn't plan to yet anyways.

But with these two things, I could practice inside the house. No need to travel outside for now. It would let the villagers spread my changes around in rumor, and let them cool off, rather than just see me and try to attack thinking they would stop the release of the fox.

And so, for the next few weeks, I would train as such. One clone on seal study, one watching me run kata's along with Yuugao, and then myself actually doing the taijutsu kata. And later, she would run me through chakra exercises to allow me to control it better. She just couldn't figure out how I could pull off the Kage-Bunshin with the little I knew - and she went on about it forever. I think the library access had helped there, though I wasn't absolutely sure myself.

Every week, we would travel to the hokage tower, though I was hidden in Yuugao's arms to prevent possible attacks for now, both going there and back. After tiring myself out, I just spent the rest of my time talking to her, enjoying her presence. Though, she was gone most evenings and come back tired - I assume she's sparring and training herself.

It wasn't until several weeks, and Hokage visits later that I found the first thing I could change.

"Jiji!" I ran up and attempted to tackle him in a hug. He just chuckled like usual at my antics, and pet my head, causing a little purr from me - something about myself I had started getting familiar with. Not to mention enjoying it myself... I don't tell them that though.

"Good morning Naru-chan. I see you're doing well."

My happy reply was expected, but enjoyed none-the-less. "Of course! Kaa-chan is making sure of that!"

The first time I had called her that in front of jiji, he had raised an eyebrow at her blushing face, but had let it go. The amused look he gave her was enough.

"I apologize for this, but we're going to have to make this appointment short. I have a meeting with the shinobi council later about a peace treaty. We're to receive the ambassadors later in the week." I saw his smile at the thought of that. 'A peace treaty, huh?' Something about that just didn't sit right in my stomach. So I asked.

"With who?" I tried to look innocent, and I don't think he picked up on my thoughts. Hopefully this isn't what I was starting to think it was.

"Kumo, they should be arriving shortly, and I need to make accommodations for them"

That. THAT! My emotions got the better of me at that, and my pensive look must have worried the old man in front of me. "Naru-chan?"

I sighed, maybe I could twist this in my favor? He actually brought it to my attention after all. Maybe I could save a life here. "Jiji, are you sure they want peace? Why now? they've obviously had a long time to try for it. And I may not know much, but I don't think anything has changed recently, right? Are you sure it's really the treaty they are here for?"

He just smiled at me. A reassuring smile. "It will be fine."

I could tell there was a slightly raised flag there, but it wasn't enough. "You sure jiji? Weren't we enemies in the last war? The library had stuff, and people talked. Weren't they trying to get bloodlines or something?" There he got suspicious. There he thought about it, perhaps remembering my own mother's kidnapping. And since I was the one talking about it, maybe that helped spur it on. Maybe I could prevent Hinata's kidnapping. Prevent Hizashi death. Prevent a fate-determined Neji - though that last part I doubted would change too much.

"It should be fine to give them an extra protection detail. A few to watch their actions, and ensure their absolute safety." I gave a small pout, but knew what the real meaning of those words meant. He would have them tailed at all times. Just as a precaution. It would only be for two or three days. He could allow for it.

"Whatever you say jiji" Keeping my childish pout. Again he just smiled at my antics.

"Alright you two, unless there is something more, I need to get going." With that, we were dismissed. Of course, I don't think that I wasn't suspicious myself, but I doubt either of them could come up with a reason to confront me for this. After All, I was just a child - one who had ninja watching me. I know Kakashi was outside my new home every time Yuugao left me there alone. And I wasn't foolish enough to arouse suspicions this early, let alone try an obvious escape for some odd reason.

And with that I resumed my daily training, hoping the extra 'protection' jiji set up would help save a life.

It wasn't until a week later that I had heard about a breakdown in negotiation, an attempted kidnapping, and an kumo-nin in T&I. I was satisfied with that, the nin wasn't dead, nobody had to be sacrificed for this. The information did however come to me specifically - by my new nin-mother. Warning me to be careful, these things really do happen, and that I was a good girl for thinking about it, and bringing it up. And I was happy. For the first time in this life, I had made a change, I had what I wanted, and I was truly happy, dumb villagers withheld from thought.


	8. Birthday and School

**Birthday and School**

* * *

-5 years since Kyuubi-

I had learned several things over the recent months. Some took longer than others to figure out, others very quickly, and while I should have realized it sooner, I was too preoccupied and cooped up inside the house to realize it.

First of all, my senses were highly enhanced. My ears could pick up sounds several times further than before, including sounds a block or so away from the house. Sometimes when I'm even inside. My sight was mutually enhanced. I could see distinct features on people and objects several times further than before. Then there was my sense of smell. Oh god, my sense of smell... It wasn't just a few, rather it was hundreds of times better.

I could easily pick up a distinct scent. My taste was enhanced a bit as well, with my nose, but that one I rather enjoy. Then there is my sense of touch. That has me giggling and laughing almost every morning I don't wake up on time with my protector.

Though I rather like the feeling of sleeping in a woman's arms every night, and the childish wake-up, it's not that same as it would have been in my past life. My body here is small, fragile, yet immortal, and female. Before, I may not have had much strength, but I would have been able to enjoy the nights a bit differently.

Though, I have long since put most of those thoughts behind me, I still can't help but wonder if I had lived a healthy life before, if I would have been able to enjoy myself from the other point of view. But there is no use worrying about all that now. I can't change it, and really, I don't think I want to. This life is far better, despite my physical change and alterations. Still... waking up to a tickle attack can be painful - not that I want it any other way.

My chakra, I have found is very special. Without Kurama's will, his red chakra was purified, and fused with mine. I have no idea for the reason of his tint staying in his purified chakra when fusing with mine, but I rather like my violet chakra colour.

I had known the Kyuubi's chakra had a massive amount of life force, but I had never really known it could be controlled. I had a flower given to me by Kurenai during one of her watches. And the thing had actually started growing in front of us. It grew and sprouted another flower. And that was just by being around me for a little bit. I was in absolute awe.

So I attempted to see what else I could do with it. And it turns out, the plants I have around me act according to my will. They can grow, move, and change shape. I can't actually kill them without forcefully pushing in too much chakra into their system - far more than they could use - but I didn't really plan to do that. It was interesting, having an ability similar to Hashirama's, but I didn't know what I could do with it yet, or whether I could really use Mokuton or not either. So far as I could tell, I just had the love of plants.

Along with actual knowledge on the use of chakra, and truly being able to use it at will, letting it flow, rather than trying to force it as I apparently had before, my chakra control has increased substantially. At least better than Naruto I believe. I had been attempting the Rasengan exercises in private to advance my control - I had somehow been able to get Yuugao to get the balloons without letting her know what it was for - and attempted to complete it.

The first two steps, they were easy enough. Though I say that, it was quite difficult at first. But I had managed them easier than Naruto at least. The last step though, I still haven't finished it yet. I had realized it needs a shell of chakra to contain the maelstrom of forces situated inside, but to actually manage it is another story entirely.

' _No wonder my father was considered a genius.'_ I had actually started to leave a couple clones to practice this while I was doing physical training with my sensei and mother. Rather than completing it, I was letting them try and do the first step in both hands in private - I didn't need them destroying the house more than I had already so far. I disliked fixing what I broke...

Then there is taijutsu. I had actually mastered the basic form of Uzu, under Yuugao's guidance. I was moved onto the another style, one that would fit my body better, one of speed and flexibility. A style for evasion. I wasn't sure if having an immortal body should mean that I am meant to be a front-line fighter or not, but I decided it would be prudent to start with what would be useful whatever I decided. And if anyone ever found out what I became, I would rather not be sealed like my predecessor had, if I could avoid it... Evasion was a good start. I would still have to wait for kenjutsu though.

As for fuuinjutsu, I had advanced quite well. Rather than just speed through the books, I had taken my time and read through each multiple times before moving on. As such, I was certain my skills would be genuine with understanding as I advanced. And even though I hadn't reached the Uzumaki section yet, I would probably bet I could match at least Kakashi in skill. I was certain of my expertise.

My memory capabilities might have helped me there though, not that it's a complaint, but they certainly have an advantage. It also helps to have a bunshin reread the one before after you had finished the next one. There was just so much you miss without the understanding, and going back to the beginnings was a brilliant idea on my clones part.

Then there was ninjutsu. I had really wanted to learn the Henge before I left the house. I was certain that if I could at least remove my fox-like features then I could at least feel relatively at ease when I left. I knew that Yuugao would keep me safe, but there was always that chance. That first day I had shown my new appendages, I could feel the intent to attack in several of the villagers that had seen me. I wanted very much to avoid that. So I had to at least get the henge down. And so a few months ago, she taught it to me.

The result was something slightly unexpected. I apparently had a natural affinity with the jutsu. I didn't have to think about keeping the henge, and it would stay up without stress on me, at least until I cancelled it. My natural chakra rolling off of me in waves was the cause. It would seep into my transformation naturally maintaining it. But I had noticed something else when I did this. A little tingle in my consciousness. So I followed it, and seamlessly performed a transformation. What I turned into had surprised us both.

I had become a small fox. A palm sized fox, with a long bushy tail, longer than my body. My body had grown fur, red fur with strips of differing shades of orange highlights, and golden-tipped tail and ears. The affinity for the transformation was obvious at this point. I had a natural transformation, and it just coincided with the same ability, just in a slightly different way. I didn't feel this transformation absorbing any chakra - it was natural. At the time, I was highly amused with the new body, so I had taken to figuring out how to maneuver.

I had full control of my tail, though natural tendencies tended to decide what it did. And I was small and light enough I could just sit on my kaa-chan's shoulders or head. That was the thing that snapped her attention back to me - I had jumped onto her shoulder after gaining the functions to attempt it - natural instincts are amazing. And she just couldn't help but giggle at me licking her cheek - apparently my antics were adorable in her opinion.

And my violet slitted eyes showed her that I agreed, however reluctantly that was, luckily a blush couldn't be seen on a furry face. I had continued to practice using that form for its many practical uses, among other reasons. Of course this was reported to involved parties.

But now, it was my fifth birthday! For the first time in this life, I felt as if I could actually celebrate this day. I had people around me who loved me. So when old man Hokage arrived, I threw myself at him. Obvious childish hug aside, I was happy. The one thing that I was curious about in this world, yet never had a chance to try - Ichiraku's - my answer to his unspoken question of what I wanted to eat. "I want ramen tonight!" That get a couple blinks from the two. But the man just laughed and agreed.

I had my jiji with me, so I decided to forego a henge. I didn't need to be someone else with him. So with that, we left. Me in a new white and red floral print yukata my nin-mom had given me today. We actually went to a different place than Ichiraku's at first. My growling, though, obvious displeasure at the servers dark emotions rolling off at me, had them decide to go where I wanted.

And there he was. Old man Ichiraku, and his daughter helping him from the side. He turned as we sat down and greeted.

"Welcome! Oh, Hokage-sama! What brings you here today?"

"We were celebrating a birthday this morning. And this little one decided she wanted ramen." At that, both turned and looked at my hiding figure. Immediately I heard a squeal and a tackle, flying to the ground in a little bundle - is how I was greeted. Though, behind the squeals of 'So cute!' and 'Adorable!' I could hear the two men talking.

"I had heard her daughter was attacked a year ago. Almost releasing the beast too. Such a thing happening... But at least her daughter is okay now. She is doing well, right? And did she find out? Are those changes the result of the incident?"

Hiruzen chuckled, someone who knew who she was, and hadn't spread the information. Someone who saw her for her true self. Even if he didn't know her. "Indeed, she is fine. The sight before you is indeed a result, though it may have had a better ending than it looks."

"I see..." and he smiled, "hey Ayame-chan, are you going to squeeze our customer to death, or are you going to help me feed her?"

This elicited a small eep and a blush from the child on top of me. She rushed back to the counter, recounted our orders, and we ate. And then I ate. And then I ate more. _'What is this stuff!? It's heaven! Heaven in a bowl!'_ I couldn't help it. It was delicious. No wonder Naruto came here so often. It wasn't just the nice owner and his daughter, or the only decent priced food he could afford, no, this was also the best food EVER!

I finally finished my seventh bowl. Obviously more than my child sized body should have been able to eat. And took a look around at the openly gawking forms before me. And blinked. "Um..." and blushed. "Thank you for the meal! It was delicious!" and bowed my head in thanks. Eliciting chuckles, laughs, and giggles around me in turn.

I felt a small object jab in my side next to jiji. I turned to a small box in his hands. A present. A real present! I looked up to see him smile and nod. I took the box gently opening it. A Violet ribbon. But it felt like jiji. Why does this feel like jiji..?

"It feels like you?"

"it is made of chakra thread. Compressed chakra into a thin strand. I don't know the process, but they take a person's chakra, and condense it enough to take a physical permanent shape. How they change the color though, I haven't a clue either."

A ribbon made out of his chakra? I untied the ribbon holding my straight hair at the base of my neck, and replaced it with my new, slightly stretchy ribbon. One that matches my violet slitted eyes. I looked back at him with glistening visible. And hugged him.

This day would forever be remembered by the string tied in my hair.

"I am going to enroll you in the nin academy this coming spring, Naru-chan. Would you like that?" huh? Thats a bit young... now that I think about it, Naruto did fail twice before he actually passed. So I guess he had enrolled a year earlier than the rest.

"Un!" and a small nod of my head towards him let him know I agreed.

"I suppose we should be headed back now." And with that, we headed back home, him holding my hand. Those glares I usually get, especially on today, subdued in sight of the Kage before them and my smiling face. Most of them, their emotions in swirls of confusion and rage. But I didn't care. Not even the mutters of 'demon has to be manipulating him' bothered me. I was happy. I went to sleep that night curled in comforting arms, as always, with a true smile on my face, something that's become common this last year.

The next day, I wanted to finally use the training ground. I had on my mother's old training clothes. It's funny, she had several sizes of the same thing. Most girls I knew in the last world never kept the same outfit as they aged. But here, it seems common. So I had on an undershirt, her short sleeved kimono top, Uzumaki spiral in view, and her thigh-highs, with my nin-sandals - my tail peeking out from under the kimono top.

I had decided to forgo my visible features for now. No reason to let most of the villagers know of my changes just yet. I went into my newfound fox-form, and hopped up on Yuugao's shoulder. I curled up there, with my tail twisting around her neck for stability. And we headed out.

Shortly after arriving in the grassy field, I had noticed much of the wildlife acted like it followed me. It wasn't really visible, I could just feel it. Grass was growing slightly, plants were perking up a bit, the plans just seemed more and more alive the longer I watched. Apparently this caught the attention of the one under me as well, since she stopped and was looking around. I could see chakra, but only the denser chakra that spoke of living beings, or when in the use of jutsu, not the ambient chakra floating around us. So this is the first time I really saw an actual affect of my chakra.

'There is so much. It must be rolling off me like a waterfall to cause this kind of change in the environment.' I just hopped off and landed in the grass. It more or less felt like it caught me, cushioning my fall, and I blinked. It was as if nature was mine. And right under me I felt the plants growing much more rapidly. The grass was thickening, growing. It wasn't fast, but it was there. I changed forms to my human appearance, and just watched in awe as the grass under me grew taller, as if trying to reach me.

"I may like the thought of nature liking me, but I dont want to be caught by grass growing to try and eat me." A giggle from my kaa-chan behind me was her response, but the grass around me seemed to pause... The grass paused at my words... _'Nature really is mine...hehe'_ and I couldn't help it myself, I started giggling as well.

With the bout out of the way, I started to experiment again with my newfound abilities. Trying to control little bits of nature here and there. Seeing if I could change their colours - turn a sunflower blue. Checking if I could will a tree to make a new branch for me to climb on. Checking the results if I applied my chakra - that turned into a sapling growing to a full blown giant in an instant. I couldn't help but muse to myself - _'I wasn't sure if this was really elemental manipulation, but it is DEFINITELY nature manipulation'._ But I could actually change the plant-life around me, I knew my flower at home was much bigger than it should have been, but I could actually control the life around me.

It was at this realization I came to another understanding. I wasn't just the daughter of my human parents. I'm also the child of Kurama now. A child of life, given birth to by a being a destruction. Or at least from his Yang body. And I really didn't know how to take that. I just laid in the grass, letting it could around me for a while, in its' tender embrace while thinking upon this new life - of what I am.

It was only when I saw the face of my new Kaa-chan over me that I realized that I had stopped. But she wasn't really looking at me, rather around me, and then at my body. I looked down to see the results of what I had unknowingly done. Something I think I was going to like. I could experiment with this.

This could be perfect for me.' And so I set out on my new pet project. Creating clones to work on my exercises while I myself worked on this. Maybe I could work on Water and Earth manipulation too? This has to be the best excuse there could possibly be to get Wood manipulation scrolls from jiji! I couldn't help but let out an audible giggle at that.

Something, I only realized later was that while I let off waves of ambient life chakra, my clones did not. Nature did move with them when they wanted it, but it wasn't instinctively called to them. Only to my real body. This would be slightly troublesome against people who can sense or see the chakra, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

\- Over a Year Later -

There was a comforting feeling flowing through the classroom. It was barely perceptible, but it was there. And he couldn't help but wonder what this calming sensations was - rather, who was causing it.

Iruka had been given the position of sensei for this year. The reason for his newly instated position - Uzumaki Naruna. The rest of the teachers had wanted to avoid her at all possible. So he, an assistant sensei, was promoted to cover this class. Something he was both happy and regretful for. He didn't really know how he would treat the so called 'demon' of the village, the parish. But he didn't really want to be teaching her either. But he decided to push his feeling aside for now, and wait to find out how he would feel about it. Supposedly she was to be enrolled last year, yet was suddenly withdrawn. Nobody knew the cause, other than it being at the Hokage's request.

While several of the students had arrived - most actually - there were only a few missing. Mostly civilian children and orphans. He could see all of the 'Clan Heirs' in the class already. They were the ones he was told to focus on, though he didn't really plan on doing that, they were all students, and if there was someone who needed help, he would help.

So when the door opened, he was prepared to be facing a demon. But what he saw actually caught him off guard. While exotic, and a bit small for her age, she didn't look anything like a demon - though the eyes were slightly uncomfortable. Rather, she gave off a calming aura, something soothing. Her hip length hair, flaring out at the end, red and orange, with the ends glowing gold, tied at the base of her neck with a violet bow shaped ribbon. Her violet slitted eyes glowing bright in obvious glee of being here. Six whisker marks, adorning her cheeks in fox-like fashion, and slightly pale skin, in contrast to her outfit.

A long sleeved Violet kimono, similar in colour to her eyes, with the skirted end flaring out and ending around her upper thighs, decorated in red and orange colouring, similar to her hair, shaped in petaled flowers and leave around the hems, and a swirl of white vines flowing into the form of the Uzumaki Emblem on the front lower side. Around her waist was a red obi, tied to a bow behind her back, decorated with Violet shapes of vines flowing around with it. Her legs covered with mid-thigh length red socks, with violet vines going up the outer sides of her socks, ending with a ribbon of some sort at the top - obviously to help keep the socks up on her legs, but he couldn't figure out how for the life of him. Her feet were covered with knee length violet shinobi sandals. Her entire outfit had not a single seam, and looked as if it had been made out of nature itself.

He couldn't even figure out what the materials of the outfit were. And she seemingly smelled of the flowers printed on her outfit. The one thing he didn't see, nor know about, were the fox appendages she was currently hiding in a henge.

Eventually she tilted her head in curiousity at the new teacher. "Sensei?"

He was out of his thoughts, "Uzumaki Naruna?" she nodded, "take a seat wherever you like, class will begin shortly." And he gave a smile as she went up to take a seat beside a young lavender-eyed girl.

"Hello, I'm Naruna, what's your name."

The short haired girl, who I'm pretty sure is Hinata, who had been observing me started to blush before she stuttered out her reply. "H-Hyuga Hinata, pleased to meet y-you."

I just smiled. Maybe I can work on her self confidence. At least it doesn't seem to be nearly as bad as I remember. Maybe saving her uncle really did some good afterall. The last of the students arrived while we were talking apparently. As such, class started.

It took a really long time. I mean a really, very stupidly, long time for class to let out for lunch. It was so boring! There was nothing there I needed to know, or that I hadn't known already. I can see why Naruto always skipped... As such, I just sighed and followed Hinata out into the yard, deciding to eat with her. Sitting down next to her, much to her startled surprise, I opened my bento, and started eating silently, though with a small smile on both of us.

I could hear footsteps approaching, along with a smell of dog... 'oh no'

"Hey! Never seen you around before! And you look so weird, though you smell kinda nice, like foxes and flowers!" stated-yelled the doglike child.

I may be a child myself, with the child-like tendencies included, but I didn't want a relationship now. Especially with Kiba. He might not know it yet, but he's practically already got a crush on me! _'I hate feeling emotions sometimes... I really wish I hadn't felt his. Still, he won't go away if I just ignore him, and that would make him more annoying.'_ I replied with little more than a resigned sigh, "yeah..." Though, I couldn't hide the slight blush or the drooping of my hidden ears. I liked my smell, and couldn't help it!

He sat down beside us and started looking me over again. "So, what's with the fiery nature girl look?"

I should have expected his brazen nature I guess. "It's my essence, a visual representation of it."

His owlish blink reflected his answer, "huh?"

"It's me, it's who I am on the inside, so I made it show on the outside. ttebane..." Darn my mother's tick to pieces!

The hyuuga girl looked up at me at my last word, but it was the dog boy that had the nerve.

"Ttebane? heh, hahaha!" And with that he just started laughing on the ground, holding his sides.

I don't know what got into me, but I just got really angry at that. Something I hadn't felt in this life before. Anger, and annoyance at both him and myself. But there it was. My hair started raising behind me, forming into what some might call tails, others might say flames from the colors. And the death glare I was shooting him from my eyes.

"Shut up-ttebane!" I didn't care that I said it this time, I was just going to get rid of that laugh of his anyways. So I did. I hit him. And he finally understood what he caused.

He laughed at someone, and they got angry over it. He may not have understood why, but he knew he needed to get out of there before he made it worse. So he ran, with a hand holding the lump on his head. He ran with a flaming girl chasing him through the yard. And they were at it until the bell rang, lunches half eaten and forgotten. The only thing people would notice about the the girl was that she seemed a bit annoyed, but satisfied. The boy though, he had several lumps on his head, and a bruise on his face, with a defeated look situated on it.

The second part of my first day left me sleeping half way through. I just couldn't take it anymore, there was nothing for me of interest. And it just put me to sleep. Definitely not the smartest thing - my henge only lasts while conscious. So when I conked out, my ears and two tails became visible. I don't think anyone else noticed, beside Hinata, until Iruka threw a chakra infused chalk at my head, instantly jolting me awake.

"OUW! What happened?" I blur-blinked and looked around to see all the students along with Iruka staring at me with either open mouths or wide eyes. Then I realized what was visible, and inwardly groaned. 'Already on display the first day...' I just let my head hit the table, an audible groan that time.

"I guess, I should explain?" Iruka just dumbly nodded at that. "WELL! A couple years ago, I was attacked by some dumb drunks. They were calling me things, and hurt me. And I guess you could say it release a part of a Kekkei Genkai of mine? That's really all I know about it. And the result is visible in front of you." I noticed Iruka's swirling emotions, but they seemed to come under control - probably had heard about the attack and near release rumor. "I hide it to make sure the idiots don't attack me again. People don't really like foxes here."

Not quite why, but my sad voice should finish this off with that. Not that I'm faking it, really. And I closed the discussion by putting my henge back up. Iruka's emotions were reflecting his sadness, most probably for me, but there was more to it - probably his parents too.

I just laid my head down and let him continue the less. I could hear the mutterings of the other students wondering what was with me, but I ignored it. I knew their parents would tell them to stay away from me from now on. Or at least the civilians would. Also, I heard another name for me being spread around. Started by Kiba after my recent exposure. 'Flaming Kitsune' - I kinda liked it. My mother was the 'Red Hot Habanero'. Mine fits me perfectly too.

At the end of the day, I was welcomed by the sight of Yuugao waiting for me. This was something Naruto never had. Something I was eternally grateful for. I ran and threw my arms around her, hugging her, and walking with her explaining my day and failing.

My school life would continue like this for a few years. With me being ignored by most children, silently walking over to shikamaru and chouji to watch the clouds without a word - though I would usually fall asleep at that, sleeping in class - not good for grades though I was great at practicals - attempting to maintain a decent confidence level in Hinata, and leaving clones at home to continue my clan studies. Not to mention mysteriously growing tails overnight.

I just had to make sure to take care of a few things in the background.

And prank some people, hehe.


	9. Massacre and Origins

**Massacre and Origins**

* * *

\- A few weeks before the 8th Anniversary of the Kyuubi attack -

I had been busy these last four years. Some of it had been spending time with my 'precious people' as I now called them. Ichiraku's, Yuugao, Jiji, and to a lesser extent Kurenai - Kakashi hasn't done much aside from making sure I'm okay, and while I understand why, he doesn't yet qualify. The rest of the time though, I was spending honing skills I would need.

My Taijutsu was now in a state of refinement. I had mastered most of every scroll I had. And while I know the styles, I prefer the evasion type, unless I augment myself with a weapon. I had spent many hours with my clones running through kata's to build muscle memory, after making sure I had the correct form down or each one. Then I moved on to Kenjutsu. That was interesting to say the least. I had tried the longer swords, but they didn't fit me well.

My flexibility allowing me unrestrained movement, and while a kunai or knife might be okay, I enjoyed learning with Kodachi. I had found that my mother's weapon scroll had contained several Uzumaki weapons. Benihime - her sword - while beautiful didn't quite fit me. Especially in a child sized body. But there were twin kodachi among the few swords. There wasn't a name engraved on them, but rather the Uzumaki Emblem on the hilt of each one.

Using Yuugao as my instructor was perfect for this. She would point out each flow in a stance and movement until I got it down - the kage bunshins would then replicate the motions. I wasn't anywhere near mastery yet of either taijutsu or kenjutsu, but I was definitely ahead of the class.

It also helps that my clothes are weighted, and my body has a blood seal to increase resistance of motions on my body. I doubt anything would really stunt my growth, even weights, not with this body.

I actually figured out I was slowly absorbing Natural Energy from around me without realizing it - this meant I actually didn't require food or water to live, not that I wouldn't get hungry or thirst, just that I didn't actually need it. And I now had actual results from these little extras. It seems that having a body that heals multiple times faster than a normal body does has more advantages than I thought.

I could increase my resistance seal level once every few days, rather than every few weeks or months. Of course, it started slowing down as well after I had increased it to around decent chuunin levels. I was still gaining, but I think my body has to age properly to allow for more. My healing could only do so much with what it has to work with apparently. I actually didn't feel the weight of my condensed kimono at all anymore though - it was really heavy in the beginning - even if I'm still making it heavier.

My Ninjutsu really didn't expand much. I was taught the beginnings of elemental manipulation, and had clones going through it. I wasn't given any jutsu though, just the basics to get me started. So I had taken to refining my control of the elements. Just to see what I could do. I was capable with wind, water, and earth. I figured that would be what I had considering my nature abilities, but it was still nice to truly know what my main affinity was - Wind and equal amounts on my two subs. I had started to work out my own exercises for the three of them until they deigned me ready to start actual techniques. Yuugao had actually tried to teach me genjutsu once - needless to say, I had more talent at flying than that - though she did teach me to release it.

The only thing I had going for me now though was the Rasengan. I had finally obtained the ability to use it with a single hand, and expanded to using it in both hands. It was actually painful, and clones were amazing at getting this down, but I could do a double rasengan without help from clones. Next I just needed to learn to throw them, and add elemental manipulation into the mix.

Then there was my fuuinjutsu. I would now consider myself a Seals Mistress. I had actually gotten through half of the Uzumaki Scrolls and other materials. Using several Kage-Bunshin at once to go through each bit thoroughly to understand the concepts was perfect. Even if I do get a slight headache for a moment when I release them for the day.

According to the Uzumaki system, I am a level seven right now. Apparently Jiraiya would be around a six or seven as well. I could break apart and understand the advanced seals see, and even come up with some of my own at this point. The thing I did first was to do is figure out my father's formula for Hiraishin.

That scroll with his kunai helped a little, and the few notes jiji had added that he could find were tremendously nice, but there is much more to it than that - I had no doubt I would figure it out eventually though. And a few mere weeks ago, I had. He truly was genius though, Hiraishin compares to a few examples of Uzumaki seals.

I had even been taught how to hide myself, chakra and presence - stealth - something that Naruto had managed well. I finally felt competent. I had a bit of skill in me. And it was coming time for the infamous Uchiha Massacre to happen. I could feel the tension in the Uchiha around the village. Their emotions giving them away to me. I even had little insect clones - the transformation technique is amazing if you have the chakra to pump into such concentrated clones - running around keeping tabs on every Uchiha.

So I kept a few clones hidden and close to the Nakara river - slipping past people in little fox forms. I knew Shisui would attempt to kill himself there. I just let them mask their presence and wait. And eventually the day came, a clone felt his presence, and immediately create another that dispelled to let me know.

I instantly created a reason to escape the classroom - bathroom break - and headed off towards the river. Using a henge as soon as I left the room so as to get there unhindered. Another clone had apparently pulled him from the river, and was bandaging a passed out Shisui. But it didn't look good.

I arrived, unhenged, and immediately took in the scene. His presence was fading. I could tell, both through normal senses, and my enhanced emotional and natural senses. I had to attempt something! The only thing I had going for me was my chakra, its tendency to move life. So I went down next to him, and immediately pushed some of my chakra into his wounds. Taking over for my clone who - using the Uzumaki Seal Method - created a privacy and isolation barrier. No need to get interrupted in whatever I tried.

I pressed more chakra into the wounds, especially through the hand over his eyes. My hope was his body would grow back the needed tissues to survive. And it was working, albeit slowly. His presence was stabilizing - most likely due to my natural aura, along with what I was attempting. I couldn't pour too much of my chakra in at a time, or his body would reject it, resulting in worse injuries. So I just kept up a tiny stream of my overly abundant chakra supply.

After a few minutes, I could feel his body stable, his wounds healed. I didn't understand how the sage's gift to Naruto of Yang could heal a body so quickly. Then again, I didn't know that I could do this at all. Perhaps it was also understanding of the forces used that allowed Naruto to do it so well and quickly. Though that begs the question of if I could actually use the sage's Yang manipulations as Naruto had.

I just leaned back waiting for Shisui to awaken from in his weakened state. Thinking about what I could do for the Uchiha I thought worthy of life. I was a little troubled that it was at my whim that one might survive. I had no doubt Itachi would move for killing attacks. Most likely to the heart or throat.

I couldn't really stop the attack, no matter what I did. And I couldn't exactly remove any random Uchiha. The only one I could actually move out of the situation myself would be Mikoto, due to her relation with my mother, and Sasuke, as a classmate with the thought of training. I would have to be there in order to heal any injured, but with kill shots I would need to be there in person, something which I couldn't do.

My patient opened his eyes with a groan. He immediately looked over at me and blinked. He propped himself up, and shook his head, probably a bit lightheaded. And another groan. Blood loss would have some after effects.

He looked at me again, with me looking back, taking in my features. Probably recognized me, since his sharingan immediately spun to life. Mangekyo version. And I blinked owlishly. Finally he sighed, only to freeze. He reached up to his face in disbelief and spun back to me again. I tilted my head at that. He did nothing, just stared. So I decided to break the ice.

"Hello." He stared for a few seconds more, then shook his head once again. Sharingan fading. "My name is Naruna, what's yours?"

He just looked at me oddly, but replied anyways, "Shisui. Did you save me?" I nodded, and he continued, "Did you heal me?" Another nod. And he laughed a bit. "Thank you, but how did you restore my eyes? Where did you get the sharingan?"

My reply was short and simple, yet left his mouth agape, "I regrew them."

"You... what..? I see. Thank you." I just nodded again. "Now, what was a cutie like you doing down here? I thought you would be in class with Sasuke." He knew I was in his class?

"I like nature. I was out here looking exploring when I saw you falling. I caught you, and found you grievously injured. Though, now that I know your name, I think I know what is going on." He just looked dumbed at that, and I giggled. "I can sense emotions, I can sense what's going on around me. I can tell the Uchiha are planning something, and that the village is going to remove the threat. I don't mean to brag, but I can figure things out for myself, even with little interaction."

His face turned serious at that. Continuing on, "there has been someone popping in and out randomly. Like he's teleporting. And he was near the person that was at the top of this cliff several times. If I had to guess, I think they plan on removing the other Uchiha's, though I still can't be too sure of this myself. But it didn't feel like he was the one that attacked you, and you don't feel like you'd help out on whatever the rest of the Uchiha are planning."

I kept fidgeting during all this, eyes moving in odd directions, my body reacting against my will. He really didn't look like he believed my explanation on how I knew this... These childish reactions are costing me, I knew it would, but I really didn't want to be outed here. But I guess someone would have to catch it, and I was never really good at lying anyways. But under intense scrutiny I just couldn't hold it together...

"And the truth?" I just sighed, I knew he would ask.

"I know what's going to happen, how, and in what way. I kind of know a bit of what's in the future..." I watched as he blinked in disbelief. Yet he could tell I wasn't lying this time. There were no tells, and he had his mangekyo activated.

"You should be dead, someone will order the massacre of the entire clan rather than only those involved - probably the man who attacked you earlier - Itachi and a masked man dispatch the entirety of the Uchiha, and Itachi turns into a public traitor to save the face of the Uchiha and to spy on an secret organization."

Shisui was squeezing his hands tightly, looking like he was fighting himself. "It can't really be stopped now. There's only a few days until the attack, but the man helping Itachi is too powerful to do anything against. The only thing I can think of to stop him is sealing him. And I don't have the time or knowledge to create a successful time/space barrier for him yet." He looked defeated at this, but I still had a plan.

"I have been observing the entirety of the Uchiha clan for a few months now. I hadn't exactly known when the attack would happen, so I wanted to be prepared. I am going to attempt to save those that wouldn't be affected by the slaughter. My most reliable options right now are Mikoto, and two infants - one a few months old, the other a little under two years old. The rest are either too arrogant, or blinded by the clan itself, and would turn on the village, or part of the coup itself.

You were the only other in the clan that has shown he could live with their downfall. Plus, if my theory about the order is correct, then we may be able to do a little good with your survival, in the end. But you do need to lay low until then, or you'll just end up killed."

"...While frustrating, I agree. If this masked person is stronger than Itachi, then there really isn't much chance of stopping this."

"But, if I want any chance of saving those I can, and plan to, I also want to learn one skill from you." He raised an eyebrow at this. "Shunshin" And he laughed. It was what he was known for after all. His reply had caught me off guard though.

"Of course my little fiery fox."

I blinked, and growled with a blush, ears folding backwards, "don't say that! dattebane!" I wasn't his! I couldn't exactly deny the rest though...

He just laughed at me though. But at least I had a teacher! And so I left him a clone to teach, and headed home. I knew if it wasn't my original body coming home, kaa-chan would notice. Luckily my clones had massive amounts of chakra and could multiply themselves plenty. I should get the skill down in a few hours. And they would get him supplies to survive in that barrier until we have opportunity on our side.

In the end I decided I didn't want to be there during the massacre. At all. If I am found out by the masked man, I don't know what might happen. But I couldn't exactly whisk the two children away. But I could hide them the instant I felt the massacre starting. So I waited, with a few little flies hovering around Itachi, waiting for the day he gets his order, the day of the massacre.

The fly in Itachi's hair popped the moment Danzo gave the order. An order with the Hokage's signature. Something I don't believe he would write, only about a quarter of the clan knows about the coup, and only half would agree. But I knew I couldn't save much of anyone without repercussions.

So I sent a clone in henge to deliver a message to Mikoto. The contents written in similar writing to my mother's, and contents something she couldn't pass up. She would have to follow my clone if she wanted to know more. So I led her into my private training grounds - it was the only place I could be sure others wouldn't find her. I walked through my trap, safe only with chakra signature. And it sprung. A double layered barrier, a stasis, and isolation. Nobody could detect her chakra here.

Myself, I was stuck in school. But that was fine. I could directly move him to safety. So when we were released, using the Sealless Uzumaki method, I touched his back as we were talking, and placed a delayed stasis seal combined with the Hiraishin seal on him. I flashed a red color and disappeared back to near where Mikoto was. I summoned him and activated the seal on Sasuke at the same time. He crumpled in front of me, unknown to him what even happened.

I sat down, and stretched my senses from there. The two children would be watched. I could only remove them from the situation the instant I felt the two start their attack. They wouldn't be able to sense my usage of Hiraishin, and the children's parents wouldn't know how to search for them. They would be dead before they got around to leaving. So I enacted my plan - the moment I felt Itachi's presence pop into existence with another, my bug clones pressed the seals onto the two children I could save, and summoned them to me.

Immediately, I placed an isolation barrier over each body around me. Mikoto's stasis will wear off first. She will see what has happened. And hopefully take in the two infants I am leaving here. And sasuke will have avoided Itachi's mind rape - that's really the softest way of putting it too...

As soon as I felt the last chakra death through my sage senses, I could immediately feel the confusion in Itachi. But I knew he couldn't stick around. And he knew that too. I felt them disappear, and immediately set my next course of action into play. Creating a quick clone to dispel my orders, then teleporting to Shisui's spot, startling him with my red flash, I let him know where the others were, and that they would be that way until sometime tomorrow afternoon.

Then, I felt it. I flashed away before I could feel the full effects, straight to a hidden clearing in my training ground. A place I set up for my own safety, able to stay hidden. I felt the memories of my clones stabbing the eyes out of the deceased Uchiha. They had been hidden nearby the district, surrounding it, henged as bugs and birds, suppressing their presence to the absolute limit, waiting.

With my orders, they moved in, destroying the eyes of every Uchiha there. Danzo wouldn't get a supply of sharingan if I could help it - Shisui's eye was already too much. And with the massacre, he wouldn't be able to touch Shisui - there would be too much attention. So long as Shisui stays silent about certain things, I doubt Danzo would risk it. And he could look after Sasuke in Itachi's place... Maybe even remove a bit of the arrogance from him too.

The kid, while he was quiet and nice, had the Uchiha arrogance grafted into his head from his father. I could tell Itachi was trying to remove it, but it had stayed. Every thing he did in class, whenever he did better than others, screamed 'of course, I am Uchiha' with his smirk. Oh, yes. I believe Shisui would be a good influence. His mother would probably temper his personality too, without his father around. Then the two children his mother is sure to take in. He would have to help raise them, take care of them. Having a bit of responsibility will help as well.

Thinking about all this had really helped ignore the memories of removing the sharingan from the dead. They closed their eyes each time, but the sounds and feelings still transferred. It was sickening, no matter how much I tried to ignore. Finally I felt the last clone pop. And I couldn't help but shiver through it all. I needed to get home though, I had already taken too long, and Yuugao would get suspicious.

So I flashed to my room, and curled up under my blanket, hoping to fall asleep and put the disgusting feelings behind me. She must have felt me there, since I felt a hand on my shivering head a moment later. I hadn't even undressed, but I was shivering in her bed - she could see the obvious and pet me to sleep. Her comforting hands putting me into a purr.

The next few days of school went by without incident. Sasuke hadn't shown up yet. I was sitting in the middle chair of the table he sat at though. I figured it would be better to have a silent friend after such an incident rather than a girl trying to get his attention. They were starting to show symptoms of fangirl-itis already, though it wasn't that prominent. And Sasuke was already using the 'hn' method of dealing with them. And next to me was my first friend, Hinata. We were chatting away when I finally saw him walk through the door.

A little broody, but it looked like he was doing fine. His brother did kill his clan after all, so of course he'll have a bit of a broody nature from now on, but I could already tell that it wouldn't be nearly as bad as it would have been. He glanced up at us, noting that we weren't his usual table-mates. He just shrugged it off though, probably thinking we'd be the same pesky girls as he usually gets.

We just ignored him though, much to his obvious relief. Though we did get some heated glares from the other girls, since we had taken the seats from them before they even got there. Most prominent from Sakura and Ino. That day had a small incident of attempted bullying. Something highly amusing to myself. During lunch, I was confronted on my way back into the room. A trio of civilian girls blocking my way.

I tilted my head, "can I help you?"

"Yea, stay away from Sasuke! Stupid dead-last animal." and she scoffed at me... animal? I may be dead last, but that's only because I keep falling asleep. I only listen to lectures that affect my life as a kunoichi. I already know science, math, and other technical studies. Iruka still hits me with chalk and erasers daily when he finally notices though. And the physical exercises outside are harder on me since I have seals restraining my body, with a weighted outfit. Of course I could only just keep up with others when I have so much on me.

I just decided to ignore them, and walk past. Of course, this was met with the obvious interaction of a bully physically attacking. Something which I just pivoted away from, Grabbing the extended wrist, and forcing her forward, with my foot extended slightly. The result was her nearly kissing the floor. I just shook my head and went to the classroom.

The glares from the girls for the rest of the day were even more heated, not that I cared. I just shrugged and talked to Hinata, ignoring the rest. They really weren't worth the time. I just continued sitting there from then on, ignoring Sasuke, but received the obvious thanks in his eyes that started showing. He had probably figured out why I was there. But the silent agreement to not talk to each other, me because of his arrogance, and him from my position as last place in class, continued.

It wasn't until a month later that I heard the news. Danzo's death, an assassination, it wasn't really something I was planning on, and had actually happened quite soon after the massacre. I could only guess that it was Shisui, and that Danzo had actually attempted to get rid of him after all, and had retaliated. I didn't know he was that strong, but I wasn't one to complain. It was something I had planned to do myself eventually. The man was twisted in his ideals.

During this time, I had started pranking. Something I found intense joy from. Iruka's projectiles got annoying, and the bully girls even more so, not that they actually caused me any harm or could even do anything. But their insults got more and more annoying. Talking behind my back, trying to get the few people around me to stay away from me. It was really annoying. So when they came back from the bathroom one day, crying and covered in sewage, it wasn't me.

Not even when they had their hair color sealed to random neon colors for a week, nor when they 'lost' their voices during that time. No that wasn't me. And when Iruka's chalk or eraser sped through the air at a high velocity, and it disappeared before waking me, that wasn't me either. Though the red flash that occurred where it disappeared from did make everyone blink. Though, dropping from the ceiling back onto Iruka's desk was even more confusing to them I think. I had heard he tested it out several times, much to the amusement of the class, and their relief.

Though, when he started walking up to hit me on the head instead, that got me really annoyed. That's when I really started. His chair would vibrate when he sat on it, something that scared him into jumping several feet in the air. Watching him walk through the door, only to have every color on his body inverted - something that I honestly couldn't help but fall off my chair laughing at - that seal was ingenious, and lasted a full day. Having him sprayed with slime and glitter - after an irritatingly boring day, and a nasty wake-up from a beautiful dream - had brightened that day considerably.

It was only after several months of these pranks that everyone finally caught on to who was doing them. I hadn't had enough sleep that night, instead having read through a record of the Uzumaki, and finally attempting to learn to control our clans Adamantine Chains jutsu. It was surprising how easily I picked that up, it wasn't even chains really, just a physical compression and extension of our chakra, and most would just naturally use chains as their medium. So after practicing all night, I had obviously wanted to sleep in class.

I had woken up to Iruka pulling my sensitive ear though, the ones that I had stopped hiding in class altogether. It HURT! And he wasn't going to get away from that. So, using the specialized version of the Uzumaki sealing method - using handsigns that with enough practice you don't need to form - I reached down and pressed my hand to the floor. Across the entire room, throughout the walls, the ceiling, everywhere, my specially designed prank seal, the one I had spent months figuring out, the one I was saving for a special occasion, that masterpiece spread out. And suddenly, weightlessness.

At first nobody realized, until Iruka took a step away from me, and was suddenly floating. This seal counteracted the force of gravity with the exact same force in the opposite direction. Everything inside the walls would become weightless. So there Iruka was floating away from use in obvious confusion and me laughing myself off my chair.

"Wha-what!? what's happening!" was Iruka's confused yell.

Everyone looked around, some stood up only to find they would just keep going. And then it was chaos, some started laughing, others just looked on in awe, and me giggling uncontrollably floating through the air. It was then and there Iruka figured it out.

"Uzumaki Naruna! Detention for a week! Now fix this!"

'uh oh... mama's not going to like that' he had a devious smirk on his face, obvious pleasure at my pale one. I could tell it wasn't hatred flowing through his body though, rather pride and amusement, but he knew he had to punish me.

"Um, it fixes itself. After a while, the chakra runs out, but slowly. And gravity will reassert itself. You will slowly be drawn to the ground, and after a few moments, it will disappear. I-I can't reverse it directly." My explanation got an owlish blink and a sigh from the man.

"Okay class. I guess we have a free day. This is probably something you won't experience again, so have fun. Just be careful." He got a cheer from the class at this. They were obviously enjoying my seal.

"Naru-chan! What did you do? Just how?!" I turned to the voice of my best friend. And I giggled, something I had long grown used to.

"It's my clans specialty."

"The dobe has a clan?" I blinked at that. Ami, again. Her bullying never ceases, does it? "Hah! I don't believe it. Making up lies like that."

I turned to her with annoyance written across my face, my ears drawn back, and a growl in my voice.

"The Uzumaki are amazing! Dattebane!"

"Yea right! I bet you stole this, whatever it is, from someone. Whatever an Uzumaki is.. Hmph! Pretending you have a clan, it's pathetic." My growling got louder at that, and some of the class turned toward us. My anger evident throughout my body. My hair flying around in angry flaming tails, mimicking my actual twin golden tipped tails behind me.

"Don't insult my clan! I made this myself! Sealing - Fuuinjutsu - was - is what Uzumaki are known for! Our red hair, kenjutsu skills, enormous chakra reserves, and unparalleled fuuinjutsu knowledge - we were known for them all! We are the cousin clan to the Senju! Not only related to the Senju, but also the Uchiha, and the Hyuuga , we are all cousins! We were so powerful! So feared we were that our village was was destroyed in a combined assault from three of the major five nations - Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri. It took THREE nations to destroy the Uzumaki, and even then, they lost over ninety-percent of their invading forces! I! Will! Not! Let! You! Insult! My! Name!"

The whole class was wide-eyed, and looking at my angry visage, hair flaming around my figure. Though two were staring at me with astonishing intent - along with their open mouths. My childish emotions had gotten the best of me, and I knew it. It was my name now, and my family. It was my right, and I was a part of their legacy now. I may have been reincarnated into this body, but it was my body now, and I had long since come to this realization. They had no right to insult my background.

I just pushed myself off a floating desk towards where I created my seal. I pushed a bit of chakra into it to let it know to let us down. I just stalked off out the door when we were let down. I went and sad down on the swing. I wanted to be alone. Though, I never really got that chance, the people in the class, the two from the clans I had mentioned, had followed me.

"A-are you okay? Naru-chan...?" I just sighed, ears dropping and tails sagging.

"I'll be fine. I just thought I needed to cool off. Sorry Hina-chan."

"What did you mean we're all related?" I turned to the onyx eyed boy I hadn't noticed before. And blinked. Realizing what I had said, I paled. I hadn't meant to actually mention that. There would be questions about it. Questions I didn't want to answer. Though I guess I just don't have to say it all. Just the origins?

Sighing, I looked down and started to explain, "The first person to have chakra, she had special eyes. She passed those eyes down to her children, but they were slightly different. One child, he had eyes with rings around them. He had the rinnegan. The other child, he had the byakugan." Hinata gasped a little, but stayed quiet as I continued, "The one who received the Rinnegan, he had two children as well.

The elder was considered a genius, he had special eyes, and spiritual energies. The younger child, he received his father's body and physical energies, and gained power through friendship. Indra was the elder son, Asura the younger. His father, the sage of the six paths." Both of them were obviously shocked if their hanging mouths were any indication. Hilarious really, a gaping Uchiha. I needed that little amusement.

"The sage, he went around spreading the ability to use chakra, or so the legend says. I believe he called it Ninshu. But when it came time to pass on, around the time he had created the Bijuu, he had to choose one of his sons to continue his teaching. Of course he chose the younger son, his ability to gather people, and make friends was invaluable. The elder son, he obviously didn't agree. And thus started the feud. The elder son, Indra, he was the first Uchiha."

I looked at him, directly into his eyes as I said the next part. "The younger son, he was the first Senju... of which the Uzumaki are descended from." Shocked silence. All that I was met with from him. Then a nod, and a 'hn.' Seriously, what is it with him and 'hn's!

Looking over to hinata, I could tell she finally understood. "Yes, we are all related. The first Hyuuga, Uchiha, and Senju - of which the Uzumaki are descended, are all cousins. All descended from the woman who gave birth to chakra."

They were both quiet for a while after this. Obvious wonderment and stunned silence. Then a giggle. Hinata started giggling, then outright laughing. It was odd. Sasuke and I were just looking at her oddly, until she finally stopped.

"S-sorry. It's just, there were so many in our clans saying that our eyes gave birth to the other. And would complain about the other clan saying so. I just couldn't help it, hehehe. Both clans were wrong." No stutters. Amazing. And I couldn't help but giggle too. Sasuke just 'hn'd obviously...

Sasuke turned to me, question on his mind, and I felt a bit of dread. "How do you know all this?" Suspicion in his voice.

I had to play it off though. And make it a believable lie. So I just sighed, looked down, and tried. "I received a scroll from my parents. It had some of the history of our clan. Special jutsu and knowledge. And knowledge my mother had written down herself for whatever reason. I found some of this knowledge insightful, to say the least."

The 'hn' and 'I see' I heard in response was comforting. The ringing of the bell let me know school was out. _'How long had we been here?'_ \- "Well, I guess we'd better head home?"

A few more minutes of talking, and we split off. Today had been a bit emotional, and stressful. I hadn't explained the entirety of the story, or even the complete truth. A little twisted too, though not much.

Sasuke actually started talking to me a little after that. And lost some of his arrogance towards me and Hinata. I guess knowing your origins are similar helps. He was really starting to open up again. Not by much, but it was a start. It was also highly amusing watching all those girls jealousy and envy of us. They had stopped physically trying anything after that first small attempt, and their rumors had done nothing, since those that really cared, or would care, knew the truth of the matter.

Shikamaru, I just watched clouds with, never speaking, something I could tell he enjoyed, and since I never really talked, Chouji just ignored me mostly, though he was curious at first, and had shrugged it off. Hinata and Sasuke had no care for the other girls, and knew what they were trying to do. And Kiba, he had stayed away from me - obviously still had a crush, but had no idea how to talk to me without riling me up - so rumors just passed him by.

There were a few days when I would see Mikoto picking Sasuke up, that I saw her looking intently at me. Recognition meeting her eyes as to who I was. There was regret for multiple obvious reasons, suspicion for what I can only guess for my interference in the massacre, and some other unnamed emotions going through my senses. But she hadn't approached me - probably caution on her part, both for my sake and hers. I knew I couldn't approach her safely until I had graduated.

And that was how my school life went from then on. Keeping my dead-last position, enjoying my few friends, and slowly training myself up in private.


	10. Summoning Three Tails

**Summoning Three Tails**

* * *

My tenth birthday has come and passed a few days ago. Ten years since I had been reborn. Reincarnated into this world. Ten years since I had my life both restored, and flipped upside down. Ten years since I had changed sides. Ten years since my old cancerous body had failed without. Ten years since I had died in my sleep. Ten years since I've seen a computer. Since I've had seen any modern devices asides from simple radios. No internet, not advanced technologies, no flying machines, and few machines of any kind. Ten years of learning a new body, of learning a new gender, of learning a new life, of learning a new world.

I didn't consider my old seventeen year old mind in this body meant that I was twenty-seven. I knew my own bodies mind and emotions kept my mental growth from exploding. My abilities had grown considerable, both mental and physical. But my body forced my mind to act my age for the most part. I was smart. I knew that.

Not shikamaru smart. But I could work logic puzzles well enough. Fuuinjutsu taught me that. My programming skills in my last life was a great start for sealing. Albeit far more abstract, seals had much in common with what I had learned back then, and yet still far different. But my body was determined to force childlike tendencies onto me, making it harder.

I actually rather enjoyed being able to act as a child. I even enjoyed being a girl, especially since I wasn't sickly anymore. I took it in stride. I was now certain my genetics helped me there. I didn't worry over the past or future overly much. Rather, I worried more about the now. Sure I planned ahead a bit, I made sure I knew where I was going.

I didn't really accumulate much stress. And my aura, what I have come to call all that chakra leaking out of my body, has a little to do with that, or maybe not. I think I'm absorbing my own calming aura as well. It's a little funny, but I'd like to believe that. I had a temper, but I calmed quickly, or at least I didn't hold much of a grudge, if any. And I liked looking pretty.

My last life, I didn't look like much, underweight, thin hair, and weak - being sick for a long time does that though. But here, I can show off my looks, and enjoy them myself. I admit, I enjoy looking at myself in the mirror. Though a bit young right now, I definitely still like pretty girls, though I have been looking at boys a bit too...

My body though has progressed amazingly. I was only ten, yet I was certain I was of jounin levels without my resistance seals. My body, it is very healthy too. It may be thin, a little bit more than I would see on other healthy girls, but it was a pretty thin - obviously for flexibility and ease of motions. My muscles were compact, rather than bulky. I had fat still, but it was in the right places. Even if I am still short for my age, I was perfect, at least in my own opinion. My sleek and lithe form was beautiful, in many ways. I just couldn't help but marvel at my own body sometimes

I had groomed myself for speed, evasion, and accuracy. I had memorized pressure points, and vital spots on the body, wanting to be able to hit them with both my hands, and senbon. I Taught myself to be able to hit those spots in my attacks and counters, and proceeded on to the next form of taijutsu I wanted to perfect. For this, I had extended my sleeves an extra forearm in length. I really wanted to be able to use this new idea for taijutsu.

After that though, I had learned and nearly mastered Kenjutsu. The Uzumaki styles suited me so well, it was astounding. They went for flowing, swirling, and my body just followed. I had my twin tanto's, and I don't think I'll ever change. They seemed to have many seals engraved along their length, and I had only just started to take notice. Seals for absorbing chakra, seals for protecting the blade, and many other things. I don't think even Yuugao expected my learning speed in this. Though to her credit, she didn't have shadow clones to work with, and had mastered her sword in a reasonable amount of time.

Shadow clones. They feel like a cheat code in a game. I still have to work for my skills, but they just extend the possibilities so much. My fuuinjutsu has reached at least level nine on the Uzumaki scale. I was certain of my mastery, though I was still having my a clone read each scroll or book again in order, then dispelling.

I would repeat the process every month, and would come up with more knowledge and ideas. The order in which you learn the knowledge was nice, but they didn't actually tell you that it would be needed to reread each piece after you finish. It was no wonder few people mastered the skills, they never took the time to understand it all from start to finish more than once, or at least thats my newfound belief - I'm sure the Uzumaki clan had their own do that though. And the clan scrolls were amazing.

So many different uses. I was glad I had near photographic memory. Or was it eidetic memory? Selective eidetic memory? I could clearly remember everything I wanted to, and those I didn't would blur slowly, though never truly forgotten. It truly helped, though rereading them physically helped just as much, more understanding each time - after all, remembering and understanding are not the same.

Then there was chakra manipulation. I could easily call upon a rasengan in each hand almost instantly. I had figured out how to throw the things too - had one too many blow up a clone trying that at the start too - and was moving on to adding elemental natures into it. That was on a level of its' own. I could always use a clone to help me form it, but doing it without help would be for the best is what I decided. Though the manipulations themselves turned out quite easy.

I shouldn't say that, the wind was easiest, and only took a week to get down to a decent point. The water and earth manipulations weren't too much harder, a couple weeks each. Then there was fire and lightning - each taking over two months alone with almost all my clones working on them. In about half a year, I had decently control of each element. I was still working on them too - one can never have too much control.

I had actually noticed my ability to manipulate wind around myself a bit after I had gained sufficient control over my primary affinity, and instantly decided control over the elements would be worth it if I could figure out how to use techniques without hand-seals. It would be worth the attempt, and more control never hurt. So I had immediately tried carving into things with wind nature chakra. It took all this time, but I had actually managed to control it well enough to carve my name into rocks - and proceeded to do so on several of the trees in the training field.

It was also an amazing chakra control exercise for my vast reserves, something that was always expanding to my despair - though more chakra is always nice, it meant constant chakra control exercises, daily, or I would end up with issues performing certain jutsu. And I still hadn't been able to replicate Mokuton, but my thoughts were it being a control problem, and I didn't have amazing control over those two elements.

At least not yet. Something nice that came out of all the control training was my ability to use the Uzumaki Sealing Method to place seals through my feet, without the aid of the obvious hand-seals the method required at first. Thank god for chakra memory - I like not having to use hand-seals, and I was quick enough to pick up the chakra flow required - it only took a few times maximum for some reason. I could even use my violet chakra cloak to reach out and place a seal on something nearby.

That was only my training though. I had spread out many clones in the forms of insects and animals. All to explore the surrounding area of the village. It was nice to be able to form a near infinite amount of clones, even with the slight headaches my new body has to heal sometimes. The chakra required to transform into bugs, small animals, or weapons, was incredible though. It was more than practically any chuunin could handle. It was no wonder that people didn't use it for spying. I understand why now it was only naruto that tried this.

Thankfully my natural ability to maintain the forms helped. Turns out my clones did release chakra like I did, just in a much more minute amount that didn't affect the surroundings visibly. And it allows them to automatically maintain a henge. Of course those scouting the surroundings were just in my natural fox shape or birds - teaching myself to fly was such a task, especially as an insect. So many clones popped flying into leaves. And getting eaten...

I had actually found the Uzumaki shrine, something I wasn't even looking for. I knew I could release my father with that, but I wasn't sure if I should. Nor could I use Edo-Tensei to summon him - that was a thought - and I didn't want to give Orochi-teme an extra summon. I had sent some clones to clean it and fix it up. I had even found where the monks of the Fire Temple were located. I didn't want to come into contact with them though. Luckily my twin-tailed fox form wasn't of enough interest to anyone around konoha, at least nin-wise, to have anyone try chasing, attacking, or capturing them. A few local civilians had tried to attack the my clone foxes though, not that they could even get close enough to hardly see one. I guess their hatred for foxes runs deep.

I had decided I wanted to try something interesting recently though. Something I wasn't sure about. I had no idea how it would turn out after all. I would most likely end up in a place far away from here. At least I would have Hiraishin seals I could use to return if need be.

So, standing in the middle of my personal training field, on our day off from school, I went through the hand-seals - Boar - Dog - Bird - Monkey - Ram - slapped my hand down, and vanished in front of my clones in a loud 'poof' of smoke.

I had reappeared in the sky above an open field, surrounded by trees for miles, and what looked like a few mountains in the distance. But the thing was I appeared high above the ground - _'I knew it...'_ I fell for a few seconds, and using chakra to enhance my limbs strength, landed on all fours on top of a grassy hill.

Looking around, my slitted eyes couldn't find anything but small hills, or trees. Though I could smell some animals nearby, a distinctly familiar scent, I couldn't place it. Somewhere behind me, I heard a few small pats on the grass, so there had to be someone nearby. Though, what I had expected to be small, was anything but. I had to look up. _'That hadn't been there a moment ago...'_

Peering up, and up, my eyes followed a tower of black, a reflective sheen. I followed it to a face, a majestic face, though animalistic in features, definitely pride and bearing visible on its' visage. Black snout closing in on me, and sniffing. _'My scent?'_ On its head, two pointed ears, tipped in white. I couldn't see past its' face but to view its body, yet I knew what it was _. 'A fox..? Makes sense I guess hehe.'_ I just smiled into a giggle. Apparently the night fox liked me, as the edges of its mouth tipped upwards. Something I had no idea about - a fox could smile.

"Hello little one, how did you get here?" I looked up at his shrinking face. He had pulled away from me to sit on his haunches. His coat was magnificent, and his scent surrounding me. Behind him, I could see five, no six white-tipped tails weaving around.

My stunned silence moved on for a few moments longer. Shaking it off, "I-I reversed summoned myself?" I couldn't help but be nervous. This creature, fox, he - for his voice was obviously male - was the largest being I had seen. I doubt he was as big as Kurama, but he was at least the size of Gamabunta.

"I see..." His eyes narrowed at me. Scrutinizing my appearance. I knew that wherever I ended up, they would smell foxes on me, and would know I was what I am. But here, it was absolutely the best decision I could have made - to come without any hidden features. As a fox myself, it would have been... an issue. Of that I had no doubt.

"You smell familiar." I knew it. I knew they would smell Kurama. And his suspicious eyes held me there. I knew he wanted an answer. "Kurama..." Or he already knew. "You smell similar to Kurama. Why is that."

I couldn't help but stutter it out, "I accidentally a-absorbed his Y-Yang half. A s-seal, something wrong with it. Caused me to meld with his e-essence. I am practically his d-daugher." I didn't quite view myself as such, but I couldn't really deny it. And it was a title that would smooth relations. I hope...

He was just silent for a while. And it kept me fidgeting in front of him. Whatever he decided would happen from here on, probably depended on his word. After what seemed an hour, he spoke up again. "You wish to be our summoner then?" A nod confirmed his thoughts. "Understood Hime-Sama." I blinked, and blushed furiously at that.

"H-Hime?" Did he really just call me that?!

"You are the child of the greatest of our kind. A being of chakra more than flesh. Our immortal king if you will. And if my suspicions are correct, you have similar substance as him. An immortal child made from his very being. Though it seems as if you haven't completely grown into your power yet." He narrowed his eyes at me for the next part, "As his child, you are our princess."

I was frozen. Breathless. This life. This body. My very being. I was a princess. Reborn as a female infant. Given one of the greatest burdens that can be carried, becoming an object of hatred for what I carried. Becoming the child of what I carried. Turned from a common human in my last life, into a princess in this life. I just sat there stunned.

He had given me a bit of time to come to terms with this. He could tell it had affected me. Once he was satisfied I could listen again he proceeded on, "My name is Asastuyu. What is yours Hime-Sama?"

"Uzumaki Naruna" was my simply dumb reply.

"Shiro! Bring the summons scroll!"

A few minutes later, I had finally come back to myself when a four-tailed black-tipped beautiful white fox, the size of a horse, come prancing into the clearing and stopped next to me. It shrugged a scroll from its' back, letting the paper unroll to reveal empty nameplaces. Not a single name. "Here tou-san!" came the feminine reply.

"Now Naru-hime, please sign your name in blood. Then leave a handprint of the hand you plan to summon with."

I followed his instruction. Using my right hand, biting my fingers with a canine every time I needed more blood - I kept healing it up.

When I finished up, signing "Uzumaki Naruna," I felt a slight connection. Something strange was happening. It wasn't painful, nor was did it seem harmful. Then I felt it, one of my tails split, with a sudden increase in power, similar to when I received my second tail overnight. This time, I felt the sensation of the split. And I knew how to control it. There was more to the splitting than I thought, and I knew what.

I willed my tails to encircle me, and found all three tails in my lap. My furry, warm tails. I actually enjoyed their feeling. They made me feel warm inside, as well as outside when I curled up, encircled by them. I let a small smile touch my face at the sight. And if the loud chuckling above me was any indication, he seemed to enjoy my reaction as well.

"It seems connecting with the rest of your race has brought out a tail. A joyous occasion. Our first summoner, a fox herself, and she gains her third tail." He knew I was a fox? Not just a look-alike? Guess there isn't any reason to hide this either.

I changed form, showing my sleek form, a large wolf sized three-tailed fox. An amused sight befell me. Both Asastuyu and Shiro had their mouths agape. And here I had thought at least the boss here would have figured it out, since he called me a fox. _'Guess he met it in the metaphorical sense, hehe.'_ I was definitely laughing on the inside, but I just gave an innocent expression, walked over to him, and rubbed myself against a paw.

He broke out of it at my touch, but didn't push me away. Rather, I think he liked me more now. "Whenever you need any of us, feel free to summon. There will be no limitations on you Hime-chan." chan?! Oh well... apparently I'm still royalty to them. They were treating me with respect I had never felt before, and with kindness I hadn't had from strangers in a long time.

I laid down on his paw, just enjoying this feeling of being around others who don't force me away from them for now. From the corner of my eye, I spotted several foxes approaching. All with varied coats and tail numbers. A seven tailed fox, little bigger than me, pure white, approached. Snowflake white-slitted eyes looking intently at me.

"Hello child. I am Yuki. Elder, and strongest of us. If you have any questions, you may ask them of me." I just gave a nod. I did have one major question, and it was kind of important. It was an important one too.

"Would I be able to get sage training here? I can already sense the natural energy around me, but I don't know how to avoid the repercussions by myself."

Yuki blinked a few times at this. I could feel her doing something in my senses, but couldn't tell what. Understanding coming into her eyes. "Child, from what I understand of your physical being, you are made of chakra. Just like your father, kurama. As a being of chakra, no matter how much natural energy you gather, there will be no repercussions. The only issue would be having it seep back outside your body if you pull too much in. It seems you are already exuding an aura, the plant-life around us has taken to your presence. It would be similar to this, and may already be a part of it. Whatever your chakra is unable to handle is expunged from your being. It is as such with every Bijuu."

I couldn't believe it. This was just impossible. Yet I could understand the reasoning. I don't have a complete physical body anymore. It turns physical, blood and flesh, yet it's still chakra. Confusing, but without a physical hold the energies wouldn't have anything to turn into stone. And from her words, I am probably already absorbing it naturally, even if I don't know it.

I turned back into my human body, clothes reshaping at my will, from the anklets I had them reform - the main reason I loved these clothes, I could compress them at will - as my normal outfit. This particular part though, was a combination of fuuinjutsu I had pieced together along with my natural talent with the plants. The compression algorithm was probably the most difficult part, since it had to correlate to splitting the pieces as well.

I sat down in the lotus position, keeping perfectly still. Meditation was something that one of my clones was always working on. I hadn't actually needed to, but I wasn't to be able to get into my mindscape - apparently it took on the form of a forest after the merger of chakras, what I have started calling my rebirth in this life - I had already reincarnated after all. I needed to absorb a massive amount of chakra if I wanted to overload my body. I needed to figure out the effects of this. So I slowly built it up in my body, not too fast that I would have a problem if the theory was wrong - it was still a massive amount and impressive speed though, I could absorb so much so fast.

I had reached a pinnacle, and was told, I couldn't absorb any more. I could only mix so much of it into my system. Any extra I tried to pull in pushed some out as well. It was an odd feeling, the collision of natural energies wasn't actually violent in this case, rather they swirled around each other was one entered and inner energy left. I had two violet lines form on my forehead, running from my inner eyebrows to my hairline directly above the outer sides of my eyebrows - the markings of a fox sage.

I was giddy. Overly excited as I opened my eyes. I had no repercussions in drawing the energy in! I knew I had a chakra body. I just didn't know it was have so many benefits! This was beyond real. Maybe that's another reason why the bijuu were so powerful. The benefits allotted to them were monstrous. I couldn't help but laugh at this, this power. Even more power over nature.

During my fits of giggles, I had started noticing the plant-life around me. Even more so than before, they looked more vibrant than before. Growing at a less sedate pace than when I was normally around plants. Easily outpacing their growth before I had absorb a little bit of the natural energy around me.

"It seems you are a perfect sage, and without the need for training." The elders reply slowed my giggles to a stop. I gave her a thankful smile and a nod of confirmation.

"Thank you Elder. I have little knowledge of what my body is truly capable of after my rebirth. I haven't had anyone with understanding of a Bijuu body around me to help."

"Hime-chan, I may know a bit about it, and I will tell you what I know, but please don't expect much. Kurama has never taken much interest in our clan. I myself am over seven centuries old, and have only had the experience of talking with him a mere handful of times. He, as a bijuu, doesn't truly consider us of the same species. He was born of similar genetic design, yet is chakra, while we are flesh and blood. We still consider him our king, and will do what he asks in respect for his age, knowledge, and power, if he ever were to. As will we with you."

I nodded to her, yet my thoughts were going haywire. _'Over 700 years. Seven-hundred. Seven tails...'_ I looked back up to Asastuyu, _'Six. 600...'_ I looked around me, there were over a dozen foxes of various ages, based on their tails. Over half looked single-tailed. I could only guess they grew their second tail around two-hundred if Yuki's age and tail count are any indication.

"Tails. Your age is reflected by your tails?" I couldn't help but utter out.

Yuki gave a fox-like laugh. Something was funny to her, and I couldn't help but pout.

"No, dear child. Power is, though. None of us are as strong as a Bijuu, but power is still reflected in our tails. Just like you. I would say that your power, even when you had a single tail, was more than what I have. We are strong, and can get stronger, but we are still flesh and blood. Your strength is the exception to our kind."

I couldn't help but blush and fold my ears slightly at my mistake. The logic is slightly off, but maybe it was put that way for my benefit? "I understand. Thank you for explaining Elder Yuki." I looked up at the sun, I had already been here hours. "I think I better go home. I may worry my caretakers if I disappear for too long. They are probably already getting fidgety. I had told him what I was going to do, so hopefully he hasn't gone insane with worry yet."

Indeed, I had told Kakashi what I was going to do, and while worry was obvious, he couldn't really stop me, so he just nodded.

With that, I let myself be unsummoned. I somehow unconsciously knew how. Today was definitely an odd experience. I reappeared in the middle of the clearing I had left. No falling from the sky this time! I could already feel Kakashi's obvious emotional relief in the treeline. Now I wanted to try something else though.

I had felt my tails split. Something I didn't get to feel the first time. And it gave me the idea. If they split, maybe they can merge. It wasn't that I disliked having twin-tails. But maintaining them all the time was a hassle. And they tended to push my skirt up the more tails I had - the blush on my face at that thought almost rivaled my hair color. I didn't want to be flashing boys, not when I intimately knew what they thought about.

So, following my instincts, I tried to merge my tails. Not really a transformation, more similar to a reformation. Something similar to my change from human to fox. 'Human? Hanyou? Demon? I know I'm no longer human. I definitely have a demon form. But my natural form is more a Hanyou. Yet it feels natural to turn into my demon form. So what am I?'

My tails, all three shifted together, reversing the process of splitting I had felt earlier. Though not quite in the same way it was before. This felt more like melding them together rather than completely becoming one. But I had done it! I had only a single tail again!

I tried shifting to my fox form after checking my tail over making sure it was the same as a normal tail. To my utter astonishment I kept the single tail, but more than that, I was the same size as when I originally had a single tail. A small, palm-sized fox.

I yipped a laugh at that. Then I focused on splitting my tail in two. I grew to a small dog. I actually changed sizes based on how many tails I let out!

I let my original tail shift into two again. Given three tails, I shifted in size once more, similar to a large wolf. _'I could get used to this. Though I have to wonder if Kurama had this ability...'_ I shifted back to normal and merged my tails back to a single furry appendage. I was truly happy with myself that day. There was so much about myself I had learned. And so much I could still find out.

I went to sleep with a smile on my face, knowledge of the day running through my thoughts.


	11. Examinations

**Examinations**

* * *

-Naruna 12 Years Old-

These last couple years have been interesting to say the least. After discovering my latest abilities, I had continued to reinforce and expand upon them. Tuning out chakra natures, while I had a natural affinity for it at the start, with natural energy added into the mix, it just seemed to supernaturally take shape to my will. I had practically mastered each elemental manipulation. I could do many random things with an element without so much as a hand-seal. Something I had started calling Elemental Control to myself.

My chakra though, it just seems to expand exponentially. I am assuming that my body size is the reason. I was told that my body had shifted to a teenage girl on my rebirth, with nine tails. If my size is the cause, then I have no doubt my reserves will literally multiply. It has done so already after all. My tails don't seem to add a sudden jump in chakra though, more like a limiter in my opinion.

While my body naturally absorbs and converts the energy around me into my own, it doesn't pull in more than my tails body can handle. And I can still add actual natural energy with my converted energies. This has made my efforts in chakra control my primary focus though. I can't leave it alone, or all my work will disappear after all.

I never was given any scrolls for wood manipulation. I don't think they actually exist. So I have since given up on it. However, I have decided to take apart the rasengan and come up with variants. I couldn't add elemental manipulation into the attack yet, but if I could come up with variants that added it in naturally, then maybe I should form a completed version with enough practice - how Naruto did it was just the sage cloak, I doubt I will ever figure out.

Throwing the spheres turned out extremely simple, and it turns out throwing a Rasengan has quite an interesting result. Direct contact will dig into its intended target a bit, then ignite and throw everything nearby around - a small vortex if you will - with invisible injuries to those within range, little cuts without visible injury. The rest of the experimental versions were just as useful.

My weapons mastery was assured. When I remove my resistance seal, which I use to keep me at academy levels - something I do for practice once every ten days - I am a great deal faster than Yuugao, a jounin, definitely faster than Lee - and even at the same speed, my kenjutsu skills are a great deal better. Her pride, rather than jealousy, in me moved my heart. Something that she seems very capable of doing. Her new boyfriend - Hayate - is nice too. They apparently had been practicing together for years. And he doesn't seem to mind me either.

Fuuinjutsu, that was something I believe myself to be a true master of. At least a level 9 on Uzumaki Seals Mistress. There wasn't much information on how or what a level 10 had to know from what I received. I have yet to truly use any of those skills for pranking though. I could practically recreate anything I had learned from the scrolls I was given - half of which were added to my inheritance by jiji without me knowing until later - and long since run out of materials to learn from.

So I had started working on my own seals. Barriers mostly, dimensional, time-space, shielding, chakra absorption, and many others. Traps were obvious, my pranks did that work for me. That seal to remove the clothes of anyone that jumps through jiji's window was priceless… I could hear Kakashi's horrified cry about both his face being seen and his book being destroyed from my training ground kilometers away.

I had two projects I wanted to complete for certain though. One would be my secret weapon against my enemies - especially zetsu. The other as a last resort. There were others that could also be considered such, but that specific one was a true last resort. I had already mapped out the general sections, and was working on the specifics. My scientific knowledge from my past life was amazing in this endeavor.

My academy life was where the events were. First, I had started to excrete pheromones. Apparently, males were very attracted to me. They couldn't help but get close to me, especially Kiba. While the rest just looked at me from nearby, still ignoring me like their parents told them to, Kiba was a persistent flaunt. He would do practically anything to capture my attention. He would make fun of me - something that always ended up with the 'Flaming Fox' after him and ending painfully - or complain about me taking Akamaru from him, who had taken to sitting in my lap nearly every day at school, or he would try showing off his taijutsu, losing only to Sasuke and myself. It. Was. Annoying!

The girls around me had taken to straight out ignoring me. Even Sakura and Ino. I still don't understand what their issue is with me. The only thing I did was sit next to Sasuke, who had the mutual silent agreement with me to ignore each other, for a while after the massacre. Though I have caught sight of his smirks at my pranks. Shino was the odd one out. The only thing I hear from him directly is his complaints about me releasing chakra constantly. He knows I can't stop it, but it bugs him with his bugs... apparently. Rather 'I can't keep them calm' is his excuse. They really like my chakra I guess.

Then there is the 'incident.' We had a traitor in our school. We had a new assistant teacher start in our final year of the academy. And I could feel his immense hatred towards me immediately, however hidden it was on the surface. Even my chakra avoided him - I could just somehow tell. Sasuke had the same issue.

Despite my hopes that he would mellow out, and stay stable, he turned dark and nauseous. On the outside he is okay, but my senses told me that his brother and idol turning supposed traitor has rotted him on the inside. I try to stay away from him or risk losing my stomach.

The new assistant had a similar feeling. Though I was certain it was since he had intended actual harm upon my being.

[FLASHBACK]

"Class, settle down... I said settle down!"... One big-head jutsu later, "I said shut up and be QUIET!" And there was silence. "Allow me to introduce our new assistant instructor. This is Mizuki. He will be assisting us in exercises, and various parts of the class this year."

He just gave a nod to the class as he looked us over. The moment he found my sleeping form though, his rage hit a boiling point. I was immediately awoken to what I thought was an imminent threat. I had bolted back out of my seat and into a defensive Uzu stance, ready for an attack. I had instantly found the source, much to my surprise. And my visible fox-like features had apparently turned his rage to deep seated hatred.

Darkness was what I felt. Whatever happened to him that night must have torn him to pieces on the inside, but I wasn't about to let him take it out on me. And from his reaction, I could tell he hadn't seen my animalistic traits before - aside from my eyes - in the village, I did usually hide them under a henge in publc..

He just plastered a smile on his face though. How he managed that, I couldn't know. Everyone in the class was looking at me as if I had two head. Iruke just had a raised eyebrow. I calmed myself down and sat back down, though on constant guard.

From that day forth, I hadn't slept in class at all, something which I have no doubt surprised Iruka. I had to keep my guard up with him in the room, he was planning something. I knew he would attack me. My instincts were screaming it.

So a few weeks later, when I had managed to get detention from a prank on the evil man - turning his outfit the shade of Sakura's hair was highly amusing to all but her and the teachers apparently, though I swear I saw Iruka's smile - I had apparently landed myself in the situation I wanted to avoid. A detention with the new assistant.

"B-But sensei! You're the teacher! Why is he the one giving me detention?!"

He gave me a pointed look. "You caused a scene in the middle of class. Disruptions need to be handled with appropriate punishment. And since he was the victim, he has the right to decide that punishment. You will follow his instructions during detention.

I was actually shivering at that. Mizuki felt dirty. Corrupted. His presence actually sickened me. Physically! Iruka apparently missed my reaction, but Mizuki didn't. He gave a sweet smile, but his emotions were visibly jumping for joy in my slitted eyes.

After school it was just me and him in the classroom.

"Naruna, we are going to work on your taijutsu forms. Let's head outside." And so I followed him already having an small idea of what he was planning. We got situated outside, and he started having me go through academy stances.

"Alright, that's enough. Now we're going to spar." He came closer, and my stomach started getting queasy, but I held it in. "Ready your stance."

He started attacking, at a sedate pace, one fit for academy students. I couldn't release my resistance seal without arousing suspicions among other things. So I went at it with him at pace. He sped up slowly, and deliberately.

I started getting hit more and more. And thats when I saw it. Almost too late to dodge. I moved out of the way just enough to miss my heart, and let the kunai dig into my shoulder. My enhanced senses feeling the pain. _'No, this isn't from the kunai - there's poison!'_

"hehe... hahahaHAHAHAHA!" he was crazy, his laugh, his demeanor, his chakra, his emotions. He was high on himself, and all I could do was lay there in pain. My body paralyzed from whatever poison this was. Then I felt a glare. He was looking at me in fascination and hatred. "Why... why aren't you dead yet?!"

 _'Ah... a fast acting poison, with a paralytic agent. Pushed into my body near my heart'_ I couldn't do anything. The kunai was still in my body, seeping more poisons in, I could feel the effects fading, but the kunai was the reason my body wasn't burning it off yet. 'So I'm not immune to poisons. They get removed fast, but they still affect me.'

I heard his footsteps coming towards me, then nothing. _'Ah, someone else is here...'_ I felt the Kunai pulled out of my shoulder, and immediately my chakra flooded the wound, healing it to nonexistence. Slowly the poison faded, and I could get some motion into my limbs.

"Naru-chan? You okay?" Kakashi...

"Hai, inu-san. Th-thank you. Whatever he put on that kunai kept me from moving." I said tiredly.

With that, he flared his chakra in some type of signal. Within moments, there was an ANBU on site awaiting orders "Take this traitor to T&I. Full workup." He nodded, grabbed the unconscious Mizuki and headed off.

Inu took me home in a princess hold. Something I rather liked considering the situation. I was scared. Not overly so, I knew he probably couldn't kill me. But not being able to defend myself from an obvious assault was terrifying. And I now knew my evasion training was going to be handy - just as soon as I didn't have to hid my skills. This was what it would be for. To prevent myself from succumbing to dangerous poisons. How he managed to get such potent versions I don't want to think about. But he had obviously soaked the kunai in it.

I went home that night to a worried mother, who was told of the event, and a cozy, if not slightly nightmarish, sleep.

The next day Iruka had personally apologized to me, bowing low - deeply regretting not taking in my concerns, and obvious skittishness about the evil man.

[FLASHBACK END]

After that incident, I went back to my usual tendencies. Much to Iruka's ire. Though I suspect from his emotions he noticed the my changes between when Mizuki was there and not. And that had left him with tinges of regret on the edges of his emotions. I never did hear what happened to Mizuki in the end, though I suspect I won't see him again, since he actually hurt me.

That was something I had been working to fix. My clothes were special, and I had been trying to toughen them up to be able to handle at least a kunai. It just couldn't handle a straight stab from a chuunin at the time though. After that, I had applied all my skills to fix that, along with my newest one of being a sage - something that helped tremendously on that front.

This morning, however, is the graduation test. Something I've had long been anticipating. Without Mizuki here, I don't have a reason to hold back either! Though I can already anticipate my teammates.

So I moved out of bed, excited enough to wake up before my cozy bed-mate. I let her continue sleeping. I moved over to the dresser and removed my new outfit. A modified version of what I had been using over the last few years. They were made out of the same materials, but heavily enhanced. Sage chakra enforcement is amazing!

I pulled off my nightgown - pretty much the only thing I ever wore aside from my self-made outfits. Then merged my tails together - apparently they don't stay merged when I'm asleep unless I am in my fox form. My five long fluffy tails disappeared into one.

Taking a quick shower to clean myself up, washing off any and all grime I had accumulated over the night. Marveling at my hairless body as I ran the soap over myself - something I was eternally grateful for, it seems I hadn't had hair grow anywhere except on top of my head and the fur on my ears and tails, and of course my six thin and fuzzy whiskers.

Small, pert breasts growing in. Thin, yet shapely arms and legs, an obvious thigh gap. Small feet and hands, with thin fingers. Flexible, sleek limbs - I absolutely loved my dexterity.

Finishing up by washing my unique orange highlighted, golden tipped hair and fur, both on my head and tail. Dying myself off, I thought something funny about my hair. Not only was it more accurate to call my hair as fur - the thickness had shrunk down to be as thin as the actual fur on my tail, with much more of it - but only the longest pieces turned golden at the tips, the shorter strands stayed the colour. It was as if my silken hair was designed to match my tail and ears.

Taking a quick look in the mirror at my face, slowly taking shape into an adult beauty, losing that bit of leftover baby fat as I came into puberty. Adorned were two adorable long fox ears on the upper-sides of my head, rather than normal human ears. I moved myself on to where my clothes were laid out.

I pulled my sheer, silken panties on, a red colour to match my hair, with violet vines, matching to my eyes, around the upper hem, letting my tail slip into the indention in the back, and feeling my panties enclose around it at the top of my tail as if there was never a seam, something I didn't even have to think about as it happened. The soft feeling against my hairless body was exquisite.

I picked up my two thin long socks, toeless and heelless. I sat down to pull each one up each of my long sleek legs, reaching up around my mid to upper thigh. Red in colour, similar to my hair, with violet vines going up the outer sides, and encircling the top, with a small flat violet bow on the front, as if there to tighten the socks to my legs. I felt them conform to my legs, and indeed tighten at the top, when I had them on, ensuring they don't roll down.

I reached for my gloves, long enough to nearly reach my shoulder from my hand. Similar in design to my socks. Red in colour, matching my socks, a violet rose-like shape on the back of the hands, violet vines running from the flower, twirling slowly around the gloves as it travels up to the top, and ending with a pattern encircling around the top as well, with a small, flat violet bow. A violet pattern on each palm. Putting them on felt similar to the other three pieces I had adorned. Exquisite in texture, tightening around my smooth arms as if to embrace me, and tightening at the top to ensure they dont slide down my arm.

My kimono was next. That was perhaps the most visible change in my attire. It was still similar, but now sleeveless, shoulderless, with only a strap to wind around my neck. I pulled it around behind me, slipping both arms through the open area between the strap and the lower half. Pulling it around myself, it wrapped me snugly around my waist and breast, giving a halter-top robe-like appearance. A double layered skirt, fluffed, ruffled, and flared out starting from the waist, ending around upper to mid thigh, just above my socks. Flower and leaf designs of reds, oranges, and yellows imprinted the hems, connected by red vines, matching my hair, running up the front and around my neck. A flower-like battle kimono.

A red silken obi was pulled around me, ensuring my battle kimono stay where it should at all times. Violet vines encircling the entire sash, swirling into the Uzumaki emblem on the left side, visible from the front. It was pulled around my waist, tied into a bow shape behind me..

Picking my last two articles of clothing up, I slipped each up an arm. Long detachable kimono sleeves. Same colour of my kimono, covering most of each of my red-adorned arms. They reached up until right under the violet bow on my upper arms. Tightening at the top, and attaching themselves to the gloves, merging together, so they wont slip. running down past my hands in length, perhaps an extra forearm, flaring out slightly in width as they flow down my arms. Red, orange, and yellow flowers and leaves, connected by red vines, decorated the violet sleeves.

Last, I pulled on inch-heeled, knee-high, toeless shinobi boots. Violet in colour, red lace-like vines running up the outer and inner front in crisscrosses flowing into and out of the shoe itself across a slit flowing up from the bottom, and ending in a flat ribbon-bow at the top - allowing others the ability to remove them. I felt them unnaturally, or rather, naturally shrink as I pulled them into place on my small female feet.

Nearly my entire body felt like it was encased in silk and satin. The special material both allowing my body to breath, and automatically absorbing any unwanted excretions from my skin. I would never actually need to remove my outfit if I didn't want to. And it smelled like nature - or, rather, flowers. Both my sensitive body and nose are in heaven encased in this silken outfit.

Finally, I adorned my chakra-thread ribbon. I had cut the front of my fur-thin hair into a lengthened fringe. So rather than tying all of my pin-straight hair at the base of my neck, as before, I pulled the longer fringe from the sides, almost as long as the rest of my hair, and pulled them behind my head, tying only the two halves at the base of my neck, over the rest of my hair. It perfectly matched with the small violet bows at the top of my socks, gloves, and shoes, yet was on the backside of my outfit, perfectly fitting in with the rest of my appearance.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was beautiful. My visible appearance was a reflection of my life's very essence. I was life itself, both visibly and in the sense of chakra, especially being made of chakra itself.

"You look beautiful," was what startled me out of my thoughts. The hug I received at the same time, the emotional sensing of the person behind me comforting my being. My nin-mother liked my appearance as well. This was actually something I had come to embrace, and flaunt. I was a female, and I was pretty, beautiful even.

I fully accepted myself as one now. I was an immortal, and I couldn't change my body. So I embraced it, and showed it off. I had come to enjoy the feeling too. The males around town had started to feel softer on my emotional senses. Cute girls were something every male enjoys. Though I could feel the envy of the females lately too... And I wasn't even fully grown!

I smiled and gave a small nod in reply, a light blush tinting my cheeks.

"Exams today?" An 'uhuh' as a reply led her to continue, "I would wish you luck, but you don't need it. I actually wonder if you should just be recruited straight into ANBU"

I got wide eyed at that. ' _I need freedom to shape events!'_ I quickly shook my head no.

"Aww, too early for that, huh? You do have the skills though."

Well, at least the compliments feel nice. Though she is still treating me as a child. And I'm visibly pouting... I sighed as she petted my head, eliciting a small purr from me. "You should probably get going, you're already about to be late. Sitting here staring at yourself for an hour probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. hehe"

THAT got my attention fast. I looked at the clock, and if I didn't hurry I would definitely be late! I had spent an hour ogling myself?! I know I used to like girls, and still do, but really?! Myself?! _'Not that I can really blame myself though...'_

I pulled myself from her embrace, and rushed out the door. I had forgotten my henge, but I didn't care anymore. As of today, I will be a Kunoichi! And I already have the skills to protect myself. And my outfit is specially designed to be especially durable.

From today on, I was releasing my resistance seal to about half, allowing me upper chuunin to lower jounin speed levels. There wasn't a reason to hide them that much anymore. Though the ANBU definitely know I'm a fast little fox... _'My nature just gets the best of me sometimes.'_

[FLASHBACK]

While I was eternally grateful for jiji allowing me to continue academy despite my obvious growth, I had felt a little mischievous over the last week. Iruka, while nice treating me to ramen every now and then at Ichiraku's with Ayame-neechan, who squeezes the life out of me nearly every visit, not that I don't enjoy it, had been especially getting on me that week. Apparently it was an important lesson on chakra natures, something I had actually worked on in private for years.

I decided it was time to pull some true 'Naruto' level pranks.

I had picked out, over the years, every person who had been nice to me, or at least indifferent to me, emotionally in my senses. I create a bunch of specialized clones of mine - something I secretly loved - and got the started on their presents.

For the rest of the village, I went out and bought a ton of tuna. A ton of paint of various neon colours. A clone for each home and business. _'Sorry, jiji. The paperwork for this might be painful, but it's worth it.'_ The stress relief for the day will be immensely satisfying.

Suppressing my presence and chakra to the absolute limit - something I picked up upon quickly despite my reserves, and being in tune with nature helps a bit too - I invaded each home. Tuna, paint, and seals going to work. I added Kakashi into the list of prank victims, so he was on both lists for this.

The clones spread the tuna juice all over the ceiling of each target. Using a seal to spread the paint on the walls of their homes in silence, and applying a seal to their doors - it only lasts a day - to connect to anyone who walks through it entirely into a random vibrant colour. Of course, the rest of the villagers received a personalized violet flower, one of which had unknown origins - I made it of course - as a present. It would of course wither in a few days, but it smelled wonderful while it lasted. Jiji and kaa-chan got a bouquet of them.

I woke up that day to the memories of my clones evil laughter as they popped and wicked giddiness on their accomplishments. Apparently some of them thought it would be funny to reverse the colors of the anbu masks, and had actually done so with a time-limited seal. So they had black masks and inverted colours to represent their animals. Something I personally couldn't help but laugh at as I got ready for the day.

I reached out with my senses while dressing, and could feel the emotional turmoil throughout the village. Some of the stink in their houses, others in horrified cries about having to work through the day in neon colours.

I walked through the village with utter amusement. Nine out of ten people were a single color. An blue face here, a pink one there, outfits to match. I could tell some people were at home, most likely trying to change their clothes and attempt to go through the door again yet to have another colour applied to them. There were some who had only their skin painted, with decent clothes. They probably climbed through a window or something after changing.

I had just arrived in front of the academy when I saw him. Kakashi, a vibrant purple color. Inverted dog mask visible on his face. Arms crossed over his chest. I couldn't help myself, I broke into a fit of giggle, going on to full blown laughter. He had received two flowers over the night, as a thank you, and an apology. This was just too hilarious though. And I barely heard him tell me I was in trouble as he picked me up by the collar and shunshined me to the Hokage's office. Bouquet visible on his desk.

The sight before the old man Hokage had to be odd, but so terribly amusing in his eyes. The Village was the colour of rainbows, and not a single person spared something. Every child and adult had either a flower or a color change. And here I was, giggling my heart out, held by the scruff of my neck by a neon colored Kakashi, with an inverted dog mask.

"Naru-chan?" His voice eventually came, and I settled down slowly, tears in my eyes, and still in small fits.

"H-hai?"

"This is your doing?" Not quite a question, more like a statement and confirmation.

"You have no proof, hehehe" I couldn't help but impishly smile a bit.

"Oh? But I do..." I opened my eyes wide at that. He simply pointed at my flowers. And I palmed my face.

"I won't do time! They deserve it! It will wear off by tomorrow anyways..." He actually seemed to consider me for a moment. Perhaps contemplating the meaning of the flowers and prank?

"And kakashi? Did he deserve it?" I turned to look at the masked man still holding me off the ground by the scruff of my neck.

"I did give him two flowers as well? hehe?" I rubbed the back of my head there

"Oh?" He looked towards kakashi, "did she?" he nodded. "Is she forgiven?"

Before he could say anything, I slapped my palm against the hand holding me. Immediately his color returned to normal, though the mask was still inverted colors. I then puppy dog eyed the man. Obviously saying 'Please forgive me!'

I just received a blank stare at that, while jiji chuckled. "Well, if you return my personal ANBU back to normal colors, we'll see." Immediately three ANBU appeared inside the room in front of me. I touched each one, and the colors disappeared back to normal. "Now, what sort of punishment should she get?"

"B-but! Y-you said!" Ugh! Old man tricked me! I just gave a pouting glare at him at that. I will get him back!

I immediately decided to use a very VERY 'Naruto' technique I had never thought I would use in this body. I put my hands in the seal for henge, and a poof was heard.

In front of them all was a very pretty, very NAKED female version of Kakashi. Only visible clothing attached was the mask. Immediately I felt the horrified stunned emotions from Kakashi, and several nose bleeds from the other four males in the room. Three of which passed out in stunned pleasure, and a fourth, a very old man, launched straight into the air and into pleasure induced unconsciousness.

' _I'll never understand why men in this world are so weak to perverseness… Nor how a nosebleed could literally shoot a person into the air…..'_ I took that moment to escape. Creating a sealless clone to Kawarimi with, and taking off through the window laughing. It was actually a splendid jutsu, all things considered...

I had ANBU chasing me all day long - having to release my resistance seal for speed first. The main pursuers were Kakashi and Iruka, who had half his class turned into a combined effort to form a rainbow. Of course, as a sage and chakra beast, I knew where both were at all times, though it was definitely difficult to avoid them at the same time.

Eventually all the ANBU gave up, once it turned dark. I was tired, but I had one last prank. The old man needed to pay for his trick! So I proceeded to paint his monument into a reflection of his face the moment I used a Kakashi Oiroke on him. Now, THAT, I did get forced to clean up. He was mad, though I could feel the underlying pride and amusement in his emotions, despite his mortification.

[END FLASHBACK]

 _'Yea... Definitely fun to pull pranks.'_

I arrived to the classroom, pulling out of my thoughts, with little time to spare. Immediately the door closed behind me, indicated Iruka had walked in just behind my small form. I felt all eyes on me as they took in my new appearance. Half the boy's mouth dropped. Kiba... he was literally drooling... _'Being ogled is weird. Feels both good and creepy. odd.'_

I walked up and sat next to Hinata - my only real female friend. I had helped her much since we befriended each other. She rarely stutters anymore to others - only to her family, it seems, does she really have that quirk. Her fighting style, the Gentle Fist, never actually suited her. And therein lied the problem with her family, she just couldn't pull off their technique. Her body was similar to mine, flexible, and should have a style to match.

So rather than Earth, we worked on Water. Turning the stiff stances of the Gentle Fist Into the Flowing Fist as she named it - Uzu techniques were integrated into it after all. She progressed rapidly after that, and started to get a slight acceptance from her family, albeit grudgingly, for her 'abomination' on a new form of their ancestry techniques'. Of course all styles are bound to change, and I explained that. Their elders just have sticks up their butts.

I gave her a small smile as I sat down, listening to Iruka start today's event - examinations. Something extremely easy. Or so I thought.

 _'I have no idea what half these answers should be. None of it even matters to a true ninja! A Kunoichi test - really?! "what is the correct flower arrangement to indicate a nearby enemy?" what do they expect me to do?! At least I'll pass the physicals...'_

Indeed, when asked to spar, I only needed to land a hit on Iruka. We took our stances in front of each other, inside the circle. I waited for him to attack first. He eventually couldn't wait anymore, and flew forward to punch me in the chest. I pivoted out of the way, bringing my arm in a circular motion mid-twist, bringing my sleeve down near his arm.

My lengthened sleeve wrapped around his forearm, capturing it. I brought my other arm in the same motion, a half twist behind. My first arm kept going, carrying his momentum downwards, while my other sleeve slapped the top of his head, forcing him to the ground, face planting.

Stunned silence was around us. Apparently I had knocked Iruka-Sensei out. I hadn't intended to do so, but I guess a double head attack was too much, my dense sleeve in the back, and the ground in the front. I blinked owlishly, and brought my hand up to the back of my head laughing nervously, "oops...?"

I just sat and waited for him to return to life, which happened only a few moments later. A groan in indication. He thought, ' _a taijutsu style utilizing lengthened sleeves to maintain a distance from enemies? Just what is her kimono made of..?'_ He looked up at me bleary-eyed, "you pass..."

"Yatta!"

"Just promise me you won't spar with me again with whatever taijutsu form that is, please." I couldn't help but giggle, and he smiled at me. "Where did you learn that anyways?"

I turned and blinked at him, "I made it, hehe"

"Incredible..."

I went over and took a seat next to Hinata again. The rest of the class stayed away from me, though Sasuke had a weird smirk on his face. Emotions I actually couldn't place. I didn't want to figure it out though - I just stayed away from him to keep from feeling nauseous.

The next portion of the test was Ninjutsu. I had passed that without a sweat. Kawarimi, Henge, and Kage-Bunshin all done without hand-seals. I was given my hitai-ate and ushered out of the room. I was truly happy, I was a ninja! Not that I wasn't really one already, but now I had proof! This was an accomplishment I had spent over half of my years on in this world working towards. I just had to hope I could change the future.

I returned home that night, my new hitai-ate tied around my neck, to homemade Ramen. Something I had taken a liking to. Yuugao turned out to be a great cook. Made sure to keep my food intake off of ramen for the most part too...

The next day we returned for team assignments. This basically went as how I expected. It didn't change from cannon, thankfully, since the placing system of the top shinobi-kunoichi-last place was still in place. That needs to be changed, not that I can do it now.

I was ignored all the way through lunch, after receiving our placement announcement, by both Sakura and Sasuke. Something I had expected. Though Sakura was all over Sasuke. His slightly happier self in this world has apparently pulled more fangirlism out of the others. He was still broody and everything, but I guess when he actually talks back a little bit to people, it helps. Much to his ire, hehe. I couldn't help but laugh at his situation, his arrogant butt deserves a little punishment here and there.

I just watched on throughout lunch as people came and left. Eventually though out new Sensei came and got the teams. I didn't actually know if we would still get Kakashi, so I wanted to stay and make sure. And when all of the other Jounin left, I was certain.

I got up to leave the room as Sakura kept pestering him for attention. But Sakura's screech at me held me for a moment.

"Naruna! Where do you think you're going! We need to make a good impression for our new sensei! We can't do that if you're not here!" Her banshee tendencies hurt my ears, visible by their flattening to my head, face wincing at her voice.

I looked back at her with an annoyed glance, "I'll be on the roof, he's obviously going to be late, and we don't know how long. So I'm going to spend my time in the sun. I'll sense him when he's here anyways." And walked off. But not without hearing Sasuke and Sakura both repeat 'sense?' Given I hadn't actually shown much of my skill set to Sakura, but Sasuke had seen at least some of it here and there in passing. I would have thought he'd picked up something about me at least.

I just ended up sleeping on the roof until there was a 'poof!' next to me. I blinked my eyes open and looked at Kakashi who just looked at me as if he hadn't known I was here - probably a very real possibility, my presence has become naturally hidden for the most part. Though I would think at least Sakura would have told him I was here, maybe she didn't get a chance.

"Ohayo Inu-san." I got up and took a seat across from him, as he pulled out an orange book... "Read that in front of me, and it will burn," I said with a bit of venom in my voice.

I definitely didn't have much tendency again perverts in my last life, and hadn't much here, but apparently I was starting to now that I had hit puberty - something that surprised myself actually. I had come to appreciate my body for what it was. I didn't let my surprise of myself show through, and just continued to glare at him, slight growl in my throat.

He just raised an eyebrow. He was saved as the door on the roof opened with my teammates glaring at me for some reason, throwing my thoughts to them. Apparently they didn't like the fact that they had to walk up here, and Kakashi had them come to me. Maybe that's why she didn't tell him? Or maybe he had known, and was just curious as to why I was asleep? I don't know.

They took their seats next to me. Sasuke in the middle and Sakura trying to practically sit in his lap with how close she moved to him. I had actually moved away from Sasuke for some space. I didn't like the queasy feelings he gives me. Sensei noticed this, but didn't remark.

My teammates introduced themselves very canon-like until it came to me. Though Sakura's proclamation of hating 'Nature Girl' was still different than what I thought she would say.

"You all know my name, I like Foxes, Nature, Ramen, Jiji, and my adoptive mother. I dislike stick-up-the-butt jerks, arrogance, orange masks, snakes, and people who judge others without getting to know them or learning all the details first. My dreams are to live peacefully surrounded by nature, and maybe revive my clan." That last part got a slightly understanding glance from Sasuke. Sakura just humphed at me for some reason?

Kakashi just nodded, and continued to explain our genin test. Much to my amusement, Sakura freaked out. I really should put another silence seal on her... Maybe just silence the yells though, that way it wont affect the mission. After our new sensei's explanation on 66% failing, how we weren't Genin yet, to arrive tomorrow morning at 7am, and to not eat, he left, though I could tell he was in the tree behind me. Which was several centimeters taller since I've been awake.

"Hey, guys!" They stopped from walking off and turned to me. "Eat tomorrow, my guess is we will need it."

Sakura just humphed again... And Sasuke ignored me. I could tell he was thinking about it though. I don't think he will listen, but it was worth a shot. I just sighed and look to where Kakashi was hiding and shook my head in disappointment. No doubt he felt the same. I had also just realized I missed my chance at burning that damned book...

I went home that night slightly miffed.

* * *

-Danzo-

He has not had an easy life these last few years.

Somehow, Shisui had survived. He had his Ne agents investigate, but they couldn't find anything more than that they had just walked through the village to the Hokage's office the next day.

He held no illusions that the result would not end well for him. He had decided to take care of the issue. Ne agents surrounded the compound in hopes to find the boy alone at some point. He knew there were ANBU watching the house containing Mikoto and the children she was guardian for.

Once the boy had separated, headed for another spot in the compound, he decided to act. Drawing the ANBU watching him into a trap, knocking them out. He had four of his strongest ROOT attempt to put the boy down for good this time.

It didn't happen. Shisui of the Shunshin was too fast. He avoided the slowest, and put the fastest opponent into a powerful genjutsu. He had slipped away the instant there was an opening - straight to the Hokage's tower.

Danzo knew his time was up then. He had changed the order from the Hokage, and Shisui's word would be all he needed. So he faked his death. Orochimaru's experiments proved useful for this. A body, identical to his, stabbed through the heart, was left in his place.

He knew it wouldn't fool them for long, but it was enough to get out of Konoha, regroup with a battalion of his ROOT, and search out Orochimaru.

It wasn't long after he had hunters after him, but he had already known where to find the snake. He was safe for now, with an accomplice to work with.

Plans had been made - already set in motion. He would take the Hokage seat, even if force is needed... or watch it burn.


	12. A Change

**A Change**

* * *

I slept in the next day. Enjoying the comforts of what could only be provided by a mother - something I had long grown used to over the years. And something I didn't want to leave behind. But I had to get up eventually. I was just glad Yuugao slept in with me.

I bathed, and got dressed in my new outfit. Something I was certain I would keep for the rest of my kunoichi life. It was made to grow with me. So much was condensed into my outfit, that even a little size difference wouldn't affect it. The only person who actually knows what it's made from is Kaa-chan. She's the one watching me whenever create or modify it.

I ate breakfast and left around half an hour before I suspected when sensei would arrive.

I held my flattened ears with gloved hands in preparation for Sakura's screech of pain.

"NARUNA-BAKA! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

' _Ouw...'_ Thankfully the pain subsided after a moment, "Sensei isn't here yet either... And please do not so so loud Sakura-san. Your banshee voice is loud enough without raising it. My ears are sensitive..." She flushed in anger at my little insult, but shut up, thankfully.

I just laid down in the grass, away from Sasuke. His darkness was rolling off of him in waves today. I guess the mixture of not eating, waiting for sensei, and putting up with the banshee has put him in a bad mood.

I waited silently for sensei to make his presence known. I sat away from my teammates, keeping to myself, and away from the obvious pain they bring me.

Eventually sensei decided he had mourned enough at his stone to attend to us. At ten in the morning, exactly, he appeared in front of us in a swirl of leaves. "Yo!"

I shunshined a distance away in preparation for the screech to follow. "YOU'RE LATE!"

Sasuke looked a bit peeved too, but didn't voice his concern out loud.

' _Yeesh, I can't believe Sasuke can stand that so close. Maybe it's just my sensitive ears though…'_ I walked back to the group silently, only to have Sasuke glance at me curiously. He hadn't seen me move away after all.

"Maa, maa. I'm here, don't worry." Kakashi replied placatingly, or at least attempted too. They didn't look satisfied with his answer at all.

"Alright, you're test is to retrieve these bells." He clipped them onto his waist.

The next bit went near exactly as I remembered, sakura pointing out the two bells, and Kakashi explaining about one of us failing, and the intent to kill, ending with two growling stomachs - mine didn't and received a raised eyebrow from sensei. ' _At least I haven't changed too much, yet.'_

After Kakashi gave us the head start, I jumped into a nearby tree. I had left a clone to set up traps overnight, though I knew I would be hard pressed into actually trapping him.

I created two shadow clones, and sent one each to explain the test to Sasuke and Sakura. Their replies? "I need to prove myself." - ' _to who?!'_ \- and of course there was Sakura ignoring me completely, not even bothering to respond - instead looking for Sasuke… ' _What did I ever do to this girl?!'_

I honestly couldn't figure it out. No matter how much I racked my brain, I barely had any interaction with her. The few times I tried to - giving her advice in hopes to help - she had brushed me off completely, called me an idiot, or tried to hit me for god-knows-what. What kind of grudge does she have against me?

I was pulled from my thoughts when I sensed Kakashi, ' _or maybe a clone? there's two,'_ coming at me from behind. I jumped from the branch in time to avoid a kick, and heard a high-pitched scream a distance away. ' _He got Sakura already?'_ I thought as I felt the distant Kakashi vanish.

I jumped down to the clearing below. I watched him jump right where I wanted him. ' _No orange book? Either he's taking me seriously, or taking my advice to heart.'_ Just as I said that, he reached down to his holster, pulling out something orange…

"Grrrrrrrrr" my audible growls registered in his senses and he looked at me questionable. ' _Obviously he didn't care for my warning. I'll take pleasure in this!'_

I willed a vine behind Kakashi to pull at a hidden wire, snapping it. Immediately a few dozen kunai shot towards Kakashi. He used kawarimi and hid in a tree, but I had rigged every tree in the nearby area. ' _hehe.'_

I heard a "Kaboom" from behind me. I looked towards where I sensed Kakashi to see him jumping from tree to tree, trying to get out of the sudden blasts of explosive seals I had placed directly on the trees. Only indication beforehand a slight invisible sizzle.

I watched on in morbid satisfaction as he scrambled away. ' _I'm running out of traps though...'_ I willed a few vines to wrap around his ankle the moment he landed on the next tree, and just as he sliced the vine and jump, the explosion took him in the side. Right where he was holding his book….

I was filled with utter accomplishment as the bottom half of his closed book was roasted when he landed back in the clearing where I had created my specialized clones.

His face was petrified in horror as he felt his book protect him from part of the damage to be wrought. I could see it. He turned to me in astonished rage.

"I~ warned~ you~" My sing-song voice declared.

"You. YOU! YOU DESTROYED MY PRECIOUS!" He was literally crying anime-like tears. Something I had never seen before.

' _His what now? Really…..?'_

"That was an autographed, first edition print! You will not get away with this!"

"You are facing a Fuuinjutsu Mistress, surrounded by plant clones who each possess my skills, along with the ability to telepathically communicate with my specialized chakra. I think you need to reassess the situation Kakashi-sensei." I couldn't help but grin at him. His face had actually paled when I explained my clones could use my sealing techniques too.

Immediately he was on the move, kicking at a grass clone, which dodged underneath his leg.

My clones had actually been placing seals in the ground around Kakashi as they were shifting their feet. A gravity seal, one which forces anything inside the area into a dense gravitational field several times heavier than the earth's natural gravity. Actually mapping it out without it being discovered took a little bit of coordinated effort among my clones though.

As soon as I received the mental command it was completed, I moved into action. I ran forward at Kakashi. Doing a small twirl to avoid a punch to the side, my gloved hand headed towards the bell.

I sent the mental signal to a clone to activate the wide-area gravity field. Immediately Kakashi started plummeting towards the ground - I was prepared, so while I fell in tandem with sensei, my direction kept steady towards the two bells. My fingertips touched - placing a small seal on one - and immediately Kakashi's astonished surprise turned to speedy retreat. Even under the field, he was fast - though I still had half my seal in place slowing me down, along with the gravity.

He was out of my range as fast as I could blink. Yet I had achieved my objective - distraction allowing me completion. The gravity field let up a moment later, chakra running out.

"Almost!" He said in a semi-bored voice. His emotional pride was abundant though.

"Hehe, I'll get it yet, sensei" I just gave a happy-go-lucky grin as he vanished towards Sasuke.

I made my way towards the stumps where the food was, and unsealed my own lunch. I knew what would happen, so I came prepared. About halfway through my lunch, I heard Sakura's scream for the second time that day. ' _And she faints to a bodiless Sasuke. Surprising that the result is the same even with my slight changes to the timeline and my changed gender.'_

A moment later, the one-eyed man appeared in front of me. Astonishment was applied to his face, as if he couldn't believe I was eating when he told me I couldn't have lunch before the test. I created a wood clone to go dig Sasuke up while sensei spoke up.

"Ignoring orders I see? And the test hasn't even finished. There's still two minutes, and you have no bell…."

I held up my palm, and immediately a violet flash uncovered a bell. I applied chakra to my palm and instantly the bell disappeared into my blood seal storage. Kakashi's face looked as if he had seen a remnant of the past, along with unsurmountable surprise.

"H-h-how?"

"I told you I was a Seals Mistress, sensei. Actually, I figured it out a little while ago. Father was indeed a genius. His work was comparable to several of the most complex Uzumaki seals I studied."

It was true. My past life knowledge was the real reason I figured out his seal without years of research, and only a few tiny examples of his to go on - though I think the second created the basis of the technique.

"I-I see. You pass. No matter what, you pass."

I raised an eyebrow at that. ' _What does that mean?'_

The timer went off when my clone signaled Sasuke had been dug up. Sakura was to be carried by it, walking alongside Sasuke. By the time they got back to the three stumps in the main clearing, my lunch had been long finished, and sealed up.

"Glad you could join us!" He said as he motioned them to sit down. "Needless to say, you two fail!" He looked at them a little angrily.

"WHAT?!" Was Sakura's screech. ' _My god, she doesn't ever stop with that loud voice. I know she's nice when she understands, but I'm going to put a silence seal on her again if she doesn't stop.'_

"What about Naruna-san?" Sasuke looked really peeved, but questioning the 'two' Kakashi pointed out. Obviously he wasn't going to enjoy only me passing.

"Naru-chan, care to explain the test details?" He's really lazy…

"Hai, sensei. The test was about teamwork. The two bells were to pit us against each other. The reason he told us not to eat this morning was to keep us weak, and him forcing us to wait was him being lazy with an added benefit of further weakening us - I however ignored his 'advice' from yesterday and ate a healthy breakfast." - ' _not that it would have mattered in my case'_ \- "Further pushing the need for us to work together to accomplish our objective. If we had all worked together, we would have passed regardless of retrieving a bell or not."

"Exactly! And you two ignored Naruna's advice both yesterday, and her attempts to work together today. Ignoring a comrade and their advice without thinking on it baselessly will get you killed in the field. 'Those who abandon their mission are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.' I will not teach anyone who fails to see this."

His famous speech actually came out more moving than I remember.

"As such, you both will be sent back to the academy. Naruna will become my apprentice"

' _...WHAT?!'_ My thoughts were echoed aloud by Sakura again. My ears may heal fast, but that pain….

"Why does she pass? She may have figured out the test but she didn't get a bell either!" At this, I raised my palm and summoned the bell from my palm's storage seal. Though only Sasuke's anger filled face saw this at first.

"She was the dead-last! Why would you take someone like her on?!"

That last part really pissed me off. And was visible by my red flowing hair flying up in the air, mimicking my tail in enraged eagerness. I threw the bell at her, hitting her in the head. My emotions visible.

"She did get a bell…" Sensei muttered loudly enough for Sakura to hear as she turned to see what hit her on the ground. She looked up to see my emotional self.

"EEEP! F-Flames! Fox!" She backed away slowly…

"Don't make assumptions on useless tests that ignore skill! I am far better than I let on! Dattebane!" I didn't attack her escaping figure, but I really wanted to at that moment.

"O-Okay, just calm down!"

I did. I forced myself to take steady easy breaths. Letting my flame-like figure and aura settle down. She re-approached cautiously. Sasuke was now a brooding mess, and my senses only just picked it up. Making my stomach queasy, and giving me a slight headache now. It was worse than before, worse than Mizuki. ' _I wonder if it's the sharingan or chakra levels that make the difference?'_

Kakashi took notice of my sudden odd behaviour. Watching as I moved a distance away from Sasuke. "Naru-chan? Are you feeling well?"

"H-Hai… Um, I'm extremely sensitive to emotions and auras. Really dark emotions and auras tend to make me sick. Unless I'm in an emotional state, I need distance, or it affects me."

He raised his eyebrow at this. Sakura was obviously thinking I was making it up. Though Sasuke was staring at me in slight surprise, and much loathing. ' _M-Maybe it might be better to go through with sensei's plan to make me an apprentice. I kinda don't wanna have to feel like this every day. And it might keep Orochimaru away from him, thinking he's not ready to be a vessel yet.'_

"Uzumaki Naruna, you are to follow me. Haruna Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, you are both to report to the Iruka at the academy tomorrow morning at 0900."

They both nodded towards Kakashi, though the Uchiha would have killed us both with his glare of death if he could.

After the two were a distance away, I turned toward my new shishou. "Are you sure this is a good idea? They are both talented, and can be raised to be incredible shinobi one day, if trained properly."

He turned to me with a slightly raised eyebrow, but declared his stance firmly, "I am certain. I will receive trouble from the council on this decision I'm sure, but it won't be terrible. The Hokage will back me up on this. Those two are not ready. Sasuke believes he can and has to do everything himself. He needs to be broken from his one-man-team ideology. Haruno follows Sasuke like a lost puppy, and needs to be separated from him. Keeping them together will stunt her growth, and put strain on Sasuke at the same time. I will put this in my report, and maybe they will pass in the next test a few months from now."

' _Thats…. actually sound reasoning. Maybe without Sasuke being the last Uchiha in Konoha, there isn't much pressure on Kakashi for this? From his own words, they would have been trying to make sure he passed the team no matter what in the original timeline. Maybe the lunch test was there for this purpose, and he decided against it?'_

"Besides, you said you couldn't actually stand being around Sasuke. And it's obvious Haruno hurts your ears nearly every time she speaks, though I doubt that part is on purpose, she hurts my ears as well. It's very unlikely the three of you would provide a cohesive unit."

' _My words exactly!'_ I couldn't help but giggle at that. Though I couldn't help but wonder if I just screwed up, it was a significant change after all...

"Alright, my foxy apprentice, let's get lunch." And we moved out.

\- Hokage's Office -

"Now that Kakashi is here, report."

Each sensei failed their team, then it reached Kakashi.

"...Team 7 Failed." The Hokage blinked at that, nobody else, however, was surprised. Kurenai was a bit disappointed, but not surprised. She had actually asked the Hokage to appoint a different sensei for their team when she had heard about it.

"However, Uzumaki Naruna passes."

"You… You're passing a single student?" Kurenai asked pointedly.

"You wish to take her as an apprentice?" It was more of a statement than a question from the Hokage.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. She showed great adaptability, skill, thought ahead, managed to get a bell, and…. destroyed my book…." He let a tear roll down his face at the last sadly muttered part.

The Old Hokage nodded in sympathy while the rest of the Sensei burst out laughing.

Kakashi put on an indignant face as he continued, ignoring the rest, "Uchiha Sasuke showed great skill for one so young, but he shrugged off Naruna's attempts at teamwork. He detests the Haruna girl as well, at least from what I can see in his expressions when she talks to him. He doesn't want to be near the girl.

Haruno Sakura is a complete fangirl. She would ignore Naruna completely if she could, and did so when Naruna approached her with the offer. She took off after Sasuke immediately. Fell for my genjutsu despite her potential ability in the area, passing out. She later passed out again when coming across Sasuke buried up to his neck. Her physical prowess is almost nonexistent as well, she looked too thin, almost malnourished. She also needs to be taught yelling doesn't need to be applied when asking a simple question… She would be practically useless in real combat situations so long as the Uchiha is on the team - I suggest separating them permanently. It might be wise to have Haruno trained in Genjutsu or Iryojutsu at a later date, she shows the aptitude.

Naruna's senses are especially powerful. Both in the physical and spiritual sense. She has trouble near the Uchiha boy, and she folds her ears down every time Sakura opens her mouth. If she anticipates the girl yelling, she actually covers her ears with her hands - I even heard slight whimpers during this.

Overall, this team is a failure from the start. There was simply not enough information provided in the first place upon selection for this team, in my opinion, and seems to have been destined to fall apart from the start. There is more, but I believe that should be enough for my report."

The Hokage looked thoughtful for a while, taking all the information in. He couldn't really send the Uchiha back to the academy, that would just end up with extra trouble, and loss of talent. Since the girl showed aptitude, she could be sent to the hospital to learn while she works on her physical abilities. The boy, however, needs to learn teamwork. Maybe another apprenticeship? He would have to think on them.

\- Naruna -

"Kaa-chan! I passed! I have an apprenticeship under Inu!"

Yuugao blanked at that. ' _Apprenticeship…? Under Hatake?!'_ \- "What happened to your team?"

I shifted around nervously, "They failed… The team failed since we didn't work together. I had tried to tell them what the test was about, I actually explained, but they didn't believe a word I said. I think Sakura actually stopped listening completely the moment I opened my mouth!" That thought made me mad…

"Well, congratulations on passing! What would you like to celebrate with?"

My eyes showed stars with my reply, "ICHIRAKU RAMEN!" Yes… I was just as hooked as Naruto. Aside from the two being near family-like after all these years, The stuff is to die for…


	13. An Apprentice's Spring Fever

**An Apprentice's Spring Fever**

* * *

I'm in hell - that was my main train of thought throughout my first week. Hell - an apt description of my current apprentice life. Hell - a place where you experience the worst tortures imaginable. Hell - the place you want to escape, yet never able to.

"Why the HELL are we doing D-Rank missions?!" I couldn't help but scream in frustration as I continued to paint the fence. The owner had commented that seeing one demon was enough, so I either had to leave or do it with just myself. Kakashi, of course, wouldn't let me leave. Of course not, it gave him more time to read his filthy book!

That, of course, still amazed me. Despite my state of being in my last life, in this life I couldn't stand the thought of someone reading such... literature so blatantly in front of me. Not when it could be my birth mother's body being described in there…. ' _If I find out he writes something about me in there, Jiraiya's dead.'_ There were other reasons, of course, but that was the biggest.

Coming from my thoughts as I finished the fence, I heard Kakashi appear nearby. "Maa, maa, they're not so bad."

My eye twitched at that. ' _The people hate me! Of course it's bad!'_

He sighed, as if reading my thoughts, "They're a way for you to get known, and maybe on the good side of the town. People just assume you are what you look like, rather than actually putting thought into it to realize you're a good kid."

' _...I am what I look like…..'_ I got the point though - make them see I can help out, and am not some mindless beast ready to rampage. ' _Though if another villager chases me with a knife accusing me of being posses, once they see my ears and tail, I may let them see an actual fox demon...'_

I nodded and followed him to turn in our report and get paid - that was the only real benefit, though it was only enough to last for a few meals. But I had my own spending money now!

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

' _Oh. My. Gosh! Please don't let him be real...'_ I turned in time to see a green and orange blur speed past me. ' _I'm gone!'_

"And who is this beautiful little flower?" It was all but yelled out as I shunshined away, not giving any time for Kakashi to hold me in place. I did NOT want the eternal experience yet. And would avoid it at all costs if I could help it…

I sighed in relief as I managed to escape - just glad Kakashi hadn't thought I would try to run away - probably thought I had no idea what would happen yet, and would let me experience it personally without warning. ' _EVIL Shishou!"_

I ended up walking to the side of the kage's mountain. There was a small cavern built into the side that I found a little while back. I ended up hollowing it out with some earth chakra - I still didn't have any jutsu for any of the elements, and had instead just focused on trying to do what a technique could without the hand-seals - It took far longer to achieve results, but I could manipulate each element to a significant degree now.

I followed my path down to the bottom - lit by touching a light-seal on the wall, and applying chakra. Down at the bottom, I watched my clones drawing seals, calculating equations, and figuring systems.

A couple looked up at me, but went back to work. The manager clone however walked up to me to give me a briefing, "We have completed the base for the 'Last Resort' seal. It can be applied any time. The chakra requirement is unknown however. There is simply no way to figure it completely without an actual test, and that is something we can't really do. Your size is defined, however your chakra is not. Without a basis to go on, we cannot factor in the exact chakra requirement, and the usage of your chakra for the seal would change the amount the seal would need to use. It will be impossible to calculate.

Our specialized time seal barrier is completed, however it requires four to stabilize for the moment. We are working on setting a defined interchangeable variable to allow single person usage, which should be simple enough. However, we are having trouble stabilizing it to allow outside influences to interact. Whenever there is interaction with the affected organisms, the barrier breaks down. It is only a matter of time, but for now it should at least allow a person to manage a single hit guaranteed, no matter the opponent - so long as you manage to capture them."

I nodded, pleased with the progress. These were the two biggest projects, one to make sure I have a shot at winning a battle, and the other to escape it if all else fails.

"We have managed to produce a single-point spherical barrier to restrict access to specified individuals, or blood-relatives as the only acceptable persons allowed entrance. Animals, summons, and other various parties will walk into an invisible wall, and forced to retreat. The barrier chakra will be concentrated into areas that have higher concentrations of incoming chakra, providing needed defense should a high-level attack be put against it.

Then there is the same type of barrier with a multi-point design, given a specified shape based on relative seal placements - the seal will automatically spread out to find the next set of the closest seals and link to them.

These should provide both a safe environment to work in, and a safe-haven should we ever need to hide. The spherical barrier should be designed easy enough to set up for that."

I nodded to the week-old clone before letting all my clones disperse, flooding my head with memories and specifics. The very slight headache I got soon vanished with my instant regeneration - something I could never be thankful enough for..

I produced another clone to take over immediately - creating another workforce itself. There was something else I wanted to take care of today, something I had long since put off. Something I should have already seen if I had followed the Naruto timeline.

I left, heading to the Hokage's tower.

\- Hokage -

* * *

I barged through the door like normal - something I had no doubt Naruto did either, seeing as the secretary secretly tried to put me off until the old man actually couldn't see me. I ran over and hugged my jiji.

"Hello Naru-chan. What has happened that would put you in such a good mood?" He chuckled at my childish antics - something I still liked to put him through.

"Hehe, I just realized something a few days ago. I have long finished my study of my ancestry scrolls." The old man was floored by this statement, obviously not expecting me to have mastered everything he gave me, especially 'long finished', but it was true, and I was just polishing everything now.

"I wanted to know if you have anything extra you could add to them, though I have something specific."

"Oh? And what's that?" A curious though cautious glint in his eye.

"I mastered my fuuinjutsu, and have worked on chakra manipulation and control as much as possible. I guess you could say I am extremely proficient. But I have almost run out of material, so I was hoping you could let me see the forbidden scroll?"

He turned pale at that. I couldn't be sure what was in there, but apparently there is something bad that he didn't want me to see? ' _The dead demon seal obviously. Possibly the Edo-Tensei?'_ I paused at the thought. I needed to be rid of Orochi-teme's Edo summons. I couldn't just outright ask about that though.

"Naruna, I cannot allow you to look through the scroll. However I will compromise." I blinked at the unexpected response. I wasn't stupid enough to think he wouldn't sense me stealing the scroll, nor an excuse to get out of trouble if he did, but at least I could get something from it!

"Hai! Arigatou jiji!" I smiled gratefully at him.

"Come by tomorrow afternoon. I'll have a Kage-Bunshin put together what I believe you can handle." Obviously he means both mentally and physically. The things a child shouldn't use. ' _Actually, shouldn't the Shiki-Fuin have been included in my inheritence scrolls? I guess he really did remove the immoral or dangerous seals.'_

I slipped away to let him get to work, only to crash into a child trying to sneak into the door with a kunai in hand. Kohonamaru… ' _I had tried to avoid him, I kinda didn't want to be a sensei right now.'_

"OUW! What's the big idea?!" He looked up at me expectantly, as if I would apologize once recognizing him. Though it was my fault... I won't apologize to a kid trying to assassinate his own grandfather.

"I saw a threat to the Hokage, and neutralized it…" He was a little dumbfounded at that, and I'm sure the hidden ANBU were laughing at us, they would obviously have let the child pass, and known I ran into him.

"HMPH! Don't you know who I am? Injuring me is sure to get you in trouble!"

' _...Injured? What is he talking about… He's even more of a brat than I remember!'_ I sighed lightly, "Yes, I know who you are…" I bonked him on the head, hard to get through the helmet. "There, now you're injured. And I apologize." I walked away, leaving him dazed. I know he would try to follow me, but I didn't care anymore. At least this would stop his brat from his stupidity, if only even a little…

"HONORABLE GRANDSON! YOU! How dare you! DE-" He was cut off by the snap of my head turning to glare at him darkly. I don't care if I was a demon now, at least I was still innocent. He had no right to act that way to me.

"Tell me, what do you know about me? I mean personally - how I act, what I have done myself, any actual reason to hate me, especially for something I never did myself…." He just gave me a hateful glare, but didn't say a word. "That's what I thought; nothing. The beast you hate has been removed from the picture. I was born that day, human. I was also cursed that day, against my will, with something terrifying. Something I. am. not." I growled the last bit out. His eyes held a bit of confusion, wavering a bit, but he was still glaring.

"If you can't even see the difference, then you have no right to teach. Especially when you fill their heads with thoughts of fake promises and easy ways to do things that don't exist. Reality isn't easy, and life does NOT go the way you expect it to. But you can't blame others for actions that are not theirs. And make no mistake, I hadn't even been old enough to make an action at that point." He had actually snarled once at me, but made no action to attack me yet. My words pinning him in place, despite his displeasure, and my tail swishing angrily as I continued.

"The thing you hate, it was nearly released when I turned four. I am like this now because of the burden I carry, yes. But it was through others actions I was given this form, the only thing I have done is live. And by living, I kept you all alive. I am a hero, as the fourth has called me. For carrying a burden of hate, for keeping this village from being torn down by that which you hate, I am your saviour whether you like it or not, given to you by the 4th Hokage himself. I am his legacy!"

I turned and left him to his thoughts, obvious confusion in them, and a wide-eyed Konohamaru staring at me with wonderment next to him. I looked back through the door to see the Hokage silently crying with a small smile on his face. He knew I had more than one meaning in my words. I heard Konohamaru asking his grandfather if I was everything I said I was in the distance with my enhanced hearing, and jiji's reply of affirmation.

I didn't want any more attention after that though, I was already burning up. So I left fast, walking out the door, headed to my practice field, hoping to get in some self-practice while blowing off steam. Something had set me off, and I had no idea why.

Going through kata's I got my thoughts off of the situation I left behind, but it didn't help me much. My body was just growing hotter throughout the whole ordeal. I didn't understand what was happening. Eventually I was panting with a flushed face, unable to continue on with my training. I fell to my knees, and laid back on the grass, hoping to sleep it off.

I felt my clothes caressing my body, the silky smooth flowers that made up the seamless material flowing smoothly over my skin. The scent of the flora wafting into my nose mixing with my own. My head was going numb. I just couldn't understand what was going on with my body.

Eventually I got up, unable to sleep midday, and headed over to the large creek flowing through my personal training ground - something that still hadn't been removed from me yet. Deciding I could cool myself off with cold creek water, I untied my Obi, and left my short-kimono behind, revealing my growing breasts, and pantied form. I willed my sleeves to fall from my gloves, letting them detach and fall with the rest of my garments.

I didn't care about the rest, I left on my long gloves, high socks, and shoes. At least I wouldn't step on any sharp rocks, not that they wouldn't heal, but I'd rather not feel the pain in the first place.

Stepping into the water, I felt the cool waves rush over my form. It felt wondrous. My long hair flowing down, my body being caressed in tandem by the water, and the leftover wear. The mix was exquisite with the little bits of water being absorbed into me and the plants around my limbs. The swelling massaging my form. I dissolved into the water, unable to help myself.

But the heat wouldn't leave, if anything it only got worse. I was panting for breath, for dear life. My body was on fire, my tummy was burning, and I ached. I whimpered in despair at my realization. I jerked myself up. I had to get out! I was starting to get delirious, and I couldn't allow myself to lose it. ' _I need to know what's happening to me!'_

Then I had a thought - ' _The Elder! She's had to have some human interaction, or even some knowledge! Or get kaa-chan! Something! She has to be able to help! I don't know if I can get back to the house on my own...'_ I whimpered at the thought of being stranded here, helpless.

Immediately I moved to higher ground, uncaring for my left-behind clothes. I went through the hand-seals I had only gone through a few times before. I pushed plenty of chakra into my hand, making sure it was the strongest I summoned.

Before me there was a large poof, and snow-white fox, seven beautiful tails swishing behind her. Proud eyes looking at my exposed kneeling form, my flushed face, slightly glazed eyes staring back at her snow-white ones.

"Y-Yuki" I gasped out. "I n-need help. I don't know what's happening to me. I feel weak, and so hot!" I huffed through breaths. "My body, it's on fire! It just won't cool off…" I started whining, my ears drooping, tail sagged in connection.

Yuki sniffed the air, and just stared blankly at me for a moment before huffing out laughter. Sure I wasn't in my right mind, and probably looked pretty pathetic, but that didn't mean she could laugh at me.

She stopped once she saw my indignant face through her huffs. "Sorry kit. It's just been a while since I've had to deal with this myself. A few hundred years…" She was quiet for a moment, but my worry poked through, since she immediately added on, "You'll be fine. But you'll be like this for a week or two."

My face turned from worry to relief and finally utter horror. ' _A week or two?!'_

She continued after my horror stricken faced calmed down some, "You'll be fine child. You will experience this quite often actually. I don't know if your human form will affect the cycle though."

I whined slightly in response, I didn't want to experience this at all! But the question on my mind - ' _just what is she talking about, anyways?!'_ \- was plastered on. I wanted to know what was going on so very dearly.

She looked slightly sympathetic as she watched on. The old fox smiled as she voiced the situation, "You're in heat. Your body is telling you it is ready to produce kits of your own."

I stared at her in confusion for a moment, and blanked out from the world. ' _kits? As in children? As in MY children? As in I will give birth to a child? As in I can become PREGNANT?!'_

My mind was going haywire. For some reason ever since I had come to this world, that was the one thing I had never thought about. Rather, that was the one thing I had forced out of my mind. I had avoided any thoughts pertaining to my own body giving birth. My body was the one producing the child, and I had never wanted to think about that part, so my subconscious banned it from conscious thought involuntarily. Even when it was mentioned around me, my mind forcefully broke the connection between another's ability to produce a child and my own.

Eventually my haywire mind couldn't handle it anymore, and I passed out.

* * *

Yuki looked on as the dear kit fought with herself to understand what was happening to her. It was obvious she had never once thought about something like this. She didn't have another fox around to rely on. And she wasn't around her own kind enough to know about it in general. Humans didn't have these periods, they didn't understand, couldn't understand. They couldn't prepare her, and it was too late to do so. If only she was able to visit the clan for a longer period of time than a couple days like before, it might have been okay, but it was too late at this point.

She watched on as the kit's tails emerged from themselves. One bushy tail turned into five slightly less bushy tails under her prone form. Pushing up under and around her. Their length about as long as her own legs, maybe longer if stretched taught. But easily long enough to completely wrap around her own thin body in comfort.

Sighing, she curled up around the young kit, her furry body sidled up alongside the youngling, tails curling around her limp form, protecting her. It would be a long week, she would stay with the kit until her week is over. Maybe she would be able to find a mate; maybe one in the pack? She was still young though, it would be best to wait another few years for her full power to settle in first, and let her grow to full size.

* * *

I woke up to a fuzzy embrace. It was oddly comfortable, smelled nice, and safe from the world. I moaned a little, turning over to see a world of white as I opened my slitted eyes. I blinked a few times to remove the slight blur from my sight. I groaned a little at my aching body. It felt little better than before, but it was tolerable at this point.

I shifted a little, peeking through a couple tails, and noticed it was morning. ' _I slept all night long. Under Yuki's tails... Makes for a great bed though, my tails under me, and her tails over me. So soft. Such a nice place to wake up.'_ I couldn't help but smile and rub my face into her tails. I promptly fell asleep in her cozy embrace.

* * *

Unnoticed by the kit, Yuki had awoken to the young kits antics. Enjoying her curiosity at her situation. She left her to fall back asleep in the comfort of furry comfort, and promptly followed herself.

A while later, her heightened senses detected an intruder in the area, disturbing her sleep. She was content to let the kit sleep of what of the heat she could, but that wouldn't happen if they were disturbed. She waited for the intruder to protrude from the treeline before she lifted her head.

She saw a pretty purple long-haired woman walking into the clearing only to stop. The woman blinked in slight astonishment before shaking her head quickly, shrugging off whatever caught her thoughts. She slowly made her way up to the snow-fox only to stop a short distance away.

Yuki produced a quiet growl right as the woman before her stopped, letting her know she wasn't welcome to come closer. She could smell the kits scent covering the woman, so Yuki knew she was at least acquainted with the kit, but that could be a cover. There wasn't a definitive way to verify her without waking the fox-child from her haunting. Something Yuki was fortunate to avoid.

"Are you the elder fox Naru-chan spoke of?"

Yuki blinked at the address, before nodding.

"Do you know where my child is?"

' _So she is her mother? It would explain why the kit's scent is coming from her...'_ she thought. The old fox nodded in confirmation before she looked back at her tails and pointed her head towards the sleeping kit.

"So she slept here, and summoned you to protect her?"

Yuki finally decided to speak up. If this was the kit's mother, then she would need to know what is happening. "Your kit has entered her heat cycle for what I assume is her first time."

The mother paled as this. She had expected a period, but not an animalistic heat cycle. It was completely opposite, but it would explain the lateness.

"I do not know much about human anatomy, but I do know that it is different. You are in heat all year around, while barely feeling the affects. We are in heat once a year, however, and it seems that the effects are heavy with your kit. She could barely hold herself together when I was summoned."

The armor-clad woman nodded slowly at this, "I had expected to talk to her about it when she started her first human cycle, which occurs about once a month on average. The first sign is bleeding. For a nin-child, it was taking quite a while, but this explains it."

The fox quietly explained the rest, "Her heat cycle may differ slightly from ours as she was born from humans, most likely it will happen more than once per year, considering your human cycles. Her offspring will most likely be determined by the form she take shape as in her heat cycle - odd as that may be, I believe that will be the case. I suggest you let her rest during her cycles, if they are to be this intense. If she can avoid activity and potential mates during this time, it would be fore the best for now. It was fortunate her mind didn't understand her instincts and lead her to a mate she did not want, nor pull one with her scent she would be unable to resist."

The nin-mother pales several times during the quiet speech. Going from one shade of white to another. She was hopeful that her child would only have to deal with a short time a year for her cycle, but was told it may happen more often, and more intensely than normal apparently. Then being told that she could have gone after a male unwillingly, or been raped by one? This was dangerous.

She bowed to the beautiful fox protecting the young kit. "Thank you for everything. I will explain this to her, unless you plan to yourself, and keep her indoors during this time. I will refuse contact from males until she is hopefully capable of herself. I need her awake to hide her extra tails though, if I am to move her home." She smiled to the snow-fox.

Yuki lifted her tails from the kit to rouse her from the beautiful heated sleep. That didn't work, however, so she brushed her tails over the sleeping form. A gurgled moan was her response, until a lifted head appeared from behind her golden-tipped red tails blearily blinking around until she spotted the purple haired woman.

"Kaa-chan?"

"I'm here to take you home. You can't put poor Yuki out for too long, among other things…"

The young kit just nodded, still slightly delirious, and definitely still tired for a reason that escapes her.

"You need to hide your tails if we're to go home… And where are the rest of your clothes…?" She asked slightly amused at the sight - Gloved armed, socked legs, panties, but nothing else. It was quite an attractive look, the slight bed-head adding to her sleek features.

The child obeyed, hiding her tails while muttering something about 'water' that sounded something slightly perverted, but couldn't really catch it, though the nearby fox-shaped form started huffing a little in what looked like laughter.

She went to the nearby creek, quickling finding the discarded outfit. She gathered up the piece, transported them back to the now standing form of her adopted daughter, wrapped her battle kimono around her, and tied the silken obi enough to keep the outfit on. She turned and nodded to the snow-fox who disappeared in a puff, and turned to head home, tired child in her arms, carried like a princess, ready to pass out again.

* * *

I woke up aching. I couldn't tell why, but my whole body ached for something. It wasn't nearly as bad as before, but it was different. It had need this time. I needed. What I needed I didn't know yet though. I walked out of our room, not noticing I was back down to panties, gloves, and socks. I followed the scent of food, what had awoken me from that strange dream that I couldn't remember.

I found myself at the table staring at delicious looking homemade ramen. Somehow it got there, and I didn't really care about that. It looked good, and I was hungry. I needed something, and this might be it. That was it my body was hungry for something. I wanted to fill myself up with something. And I was hungry for it. Food fit that category, so I had to be hungry for food.

I pulled out the chopsticks and ate the fresh meal, not noticing my adoptive mother sitting down with her own dish across from me smiling. She had only made homemade ramen on special occasions, but that didn't register yet. I dug into my food, and it was good.

I finished it off slightly better in the head. Eventually some things clicked, "Kaa-chan? Why are we eating ramen for breakfast?"

She giggled a little in her reply, "It's dinner-time Naru-chan"

I nodded sluggishly, "My body feels weird…"

"You're still in heat. I'm surprised you're as tired as you are. I don't think that usually happens."

I looked up at her blankly. Eventually it clicked and my eyes widened in horror. ' _That's right… I can get pregnant! oh kami. Maybe this body isn't so great after all... This girl business is so complicated! And I am immortal now! I will be in heat every year!'_

"Yuki-dono explained a few things. She seems to think that since you started with a human body, you will have multiple heats a year. She didn't expand her thoughts on the issue though."

My horror had just been amplified, ' _I can barely even tell what's going on like this, I don't even know if I can control my own body this way! And she said it will happen not just once, not just yearly, but at least twice a year?!'_ I shivered at the thought, my ears had flattening to my head. Though I flushed, thinking back to the creek.

"She also explained that you would be pulled to males, and they to you. Most likely you will put out pheromones excessively - most likely much more than any human." She gave me a sympathetic smile.

I just started whining and whimpering, my tail drooped down low behind my chair. I couldn't stop shaking at my embarrassing and horrific thoughts, ' _Males will be attracted to me unconsciously, and me, I would be unable to stop them. I am hardly in control of my body, or even my mind right now. If a male comes at me, I probably couldn't even defend myself! Not just that, but I think my body wants them! I never wanted to experience the other side! Not like this!'_

Yuugao just reached over and hugged the pubescent child to her shoulder, gaining her attention. "It will be fine. I'm here with you. Yuki's orders, you sleep in, you get bed rest, and stay home until it's over. I'll let the others know you're to be out of commission until then."

I nodded confirmation. I would endure my delirium until it passes. At least I hoped I would. My aching body tells me it's going to be a long embarrassing week...


	14. Drunken Waves of Ice

**Drunken Waves of Ice**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since my...experience. It left me changed. I couldn't completely trust my body no matter how much I thought I was in control of it. Apparently being made out of chakra doesn't change the nature of the body, of the cells that make up the body, and what makes up those cells. My structure was a perfect mix of human and fox. And somehow an even more powerful mixture.

I spent the next few days training, desperately trying to reaffirm that I had control over my body, but that effort was in vain. I knew in my heart that my body was in control, and my mind had little say in the matter. It did help take my mind off of it eventually though, so I still counted it as a win.

I went to the Hokage's office the day I started practicing to get the promised scroll. Something that I had been wanting to explore for a while. There were actually a few interesting techniques, but one caught my attention - Chi-Bunshin. Clones were definitely my favorite toy to play with. Shadow, Grass, Leaf, Tree, Vine, and now blood.

They were just like shadow clones in aspect, except that they were practically real. Requiring a blood donation - a drop would suffice - they could generate their own chakra, albeit at a slow rate, and when they die, it's a realistic death. The excess chakra is returned to the user with the memories, and they supposedly dissolve into blood over a few days time though. The only drawback is that the chakra added to a Chi-Bunshin to give it the visible form would stay with it, and slowly releasing in time - hence why it slowly dissolves.

Anyone with Uzumaki level reserves would be fine, but with my Bijuu levels, it doesn't even affect me. The greatest thing about them though is that there is an extension to the technique. Bakuha-Chi-Bunshin. The exploding blood clone. The technique is absolute genius. I had no doubt of the 2nd Hokage's abilities after reading this - He created the basic Hiraishin, Edo-Tensei, Kage-Bunshin, and the Bakuha-Chi-Bunshin.

Eventually Kakashi-sensei had enough of my absence and had me doing the dreaded D-Ranks again. Tora… Demon Cat from Hell. I never had an issue though - I had created a special seal specifically for Tora. I would surround him with some clones, create a barrier around him, and seal him into a scroll. I had tested the scroll several times on clones and insects, so I was sure it wouldn't kill the hell-cat.

The reaction for the returned cat was the best though. Jiji gave me an understanding nod, highly amused at my action, Iruka - for whatever reason he was here - was trying to teach me not to mistreat animals, while I was arguing about my own mistreatment from the damned animal. And the daimyo's wife was trying to figure out how her cat had fit into the scroll and get it out at the same time.

I swear it was safer in the scroll than out in the room...for us that is. How the hell it was able to scratch my sage-chakra infused kimono was far beyond me, and something I wanted to avoid after the first attempt at getting near it personally.

Then something happened. My clone that had been watching my target ever since he entered the village popped. My target was ready and had been waiting for a team to take on his mission. My clone had apparently waited far longer than he needed though before relieving itself.

Finally I had enough, or at least that's the image I displayed with my indignant pouty face. "Jiji! I want a real mission! The only thing that even counts is catching Tora! And even that's not a challenge since all I have to do is surround him, not to mention I can find him in moments… I swear he's a demon jiji, a real one... I should know" They paled as I looked down and muttered the last part, and looked towards the scroll Madam Shijimii was holding in apprehension. I couldn't help but giggle a little at their reaction.

Eventually the Hokage turned back toward me with a sigh, "Alright, you get your wish. Hatake Kakashi, you and your apprentice shall escort our client to the Land of Waves. Come in, please Tazuna-san!"

I couldn't help but feel a little giddy. I was going to get to meet Haku!

A tall elderly drunk man entered through the door. I couldn't help but hold my nose at his awful stench! "Urgh, you reek!" My high-pitched voice forced out.

"Well, aint you a lil ball of sunshin!" He slurred out. I knew he was bad, but wow.

"Better than drowning on my own words."

"At least I aint pretendin ta be a flower… or is it fox?"

I growled at him, which continued on for a few moments with everyone watching. Then I started giggling, and he started laughing, hard. "A real kitsune, ain't ya! So long as yer worth the money, I think we'll get along jus fine!" He couldn't help the slurring, I guess.

Everyone else was looking at me oddly, probably wondering how I could get along with someone I obviously dislike. Though it wasn't quite the case, I really didn't like him so far. But he did make me laugh, even if it was at my own reaction, so he couldn't be that bad, right?

"Alright you two, that's enough. We leave at 0800 tomorrow. Pack your things, and prepare for a month long trip."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" I nodded enthusiastically. I really couldn't help it, Haku was waiting!

* * *

I had arrived just in time to spot the two men walking towards us at a steady pace. My slightly heeled feat ready to get moving. I was shifting back and forth in excitement, I had never left the village before. I had sent clones out exploring, but it wasn't the same.

"Move out?" I asked as the reached me. I received a nod in return, and turned on my feet to take point.

"So, what with da fox stuff on yeu?" I faltered a little, I hadn't actually expected him to ask about that.

"...They're a bloodline. I activated it when I was attacked as a child." I just nodded. ' _At least he knows what a bloodline is'_

"What's a bloodline?" I nearly face faulted. My trip up was noted by my shishou by giving a slight chuckle while reading his…orange...book… I started growling at him.

"Maa, maa, Naru-chan. I need some form of entertainment on such a long journey."

I gave an unsatisfied 'hmph' and answered Tazuna, "bloodlines, or rather a kekkei-genkai, a blood-limit if you will, is an ability given to a bloodline passed down in a family. I have several apparently. High-speed regeneration, resistance to poisons, extremely enhanced senses, and the visible oddities of my fox-like ears and tail along with a few other details. Kakashi has something as well, though that was given to him, I believe."

I was ignored on Kakashi's end. He was rather famous for it after all, and didn't think there was a need to expand further on his knowledge.

"So what you're telling me is you're special." I sighed at this.

"Yes... We're special. Shishou is one of the best you could get, and I am his apprentice."

I received a gruff nod, as if he was seemingly satisfied with an outstanding

Again, I sighed, just continuing our little trip. I decided to expand upon my seal for my clothing transformation as a way of keeping myself busy, wondering if I could get them all linked to shrink to a single ankle-cuff, rather than four. It was going to be a long week, despite enjoying the walk outside of the village.

Camping was much like I assumed it would be, separate bag, tents, campfire, and snoring smelly old men… Basically, it was hard to get to sleep without the comfort of my own bed, something I had grown to love with another person sleeping with me.

The few days of quiet were nice though. That was until I spotted a puddle… I had actually felt them in my senses a distance away watching us every once in a while, but I knew they wouldn't attack directly, more from fore-knowledge than experience.

I went on guard immediately. I knew shishou would be ready, though I didn't know if there would be any changes. But there was something I wanted to try…

As we passed the barrier, I stepped on top of it. This elicited a twitch from Kakashi, I noticed, but he didn't do more. Immediately after we passed, I felt them make their move, only to fall down the instant they left their puddle. My little fuuinjutsu trap I had set into the puddle had taken effect.

All three of us turned towards the noise, and shishou turned towards me with a raised eyebrow, which I replied to with a cheeky smile. "I think Tazuna forgot to mention something?"

We both turned to a gulping tazuna, a smile on my face, and sensei's trademark eye-smile. The old man was visibly sweating his tears.

"W-Wait! L-Let me e-e-explain! D-Don't kill me!" He thinks I killed the two nin on the ground?

"Please do," was sensei's only response.

I moved on to the two enemies I had forced down. They were trying to crawl away, and doing a terrible job at it. Even more so, they had yet to make a sound, even when the gravity trap had sprung on them, forcing ten times normal onto their bodies - I loved manipulating the natural effects of the planet.

I summoned a couple senbon from my palms, and threw them into a couple points in their bodies to put them to sleep. Knowing anatomy and the effects a simple needed could make was astounding - practicing on my wood and grass clones was probably not the best idea to test if I could accurately hit the points, however….

Released the trap, I tied the two up to a tree, pulling out my weapons, and letting them recover to coherence. All the while, sensei was interrogating the now-named Super-Bridge-Builder-Tazuna. Yeesh, what is it with old men and the word "Super".

I let Kakashi interrogate the wanted men as well. Not much was found out aside from others being after us. We didn't have enough time for a thorough interrogation.

"From the fact he lied to us, we have three choices available. We can leave him alone to go on alone to fend for himself, take him back with us to make a compromise with the land of waves and send a greater force, or we can continue and send a message requesting for backup."

I blinked a few times… ' _backup? there was no backup from my memories...'_

"Lets continue. I need a safe place to train something I have been unable to in Konoha anyways. This trip has multiple points of interest to me now. Saving their country is just another added."

He nodded, summoned pakkun, who looked at me intently before receiving his orders and taking them off to Konoha.

"I included details of these two missing-nin as well. Their reward shall be given to you, since you captured both."

I looked at him astonished. I hadn't known we were rewarded for capturing missing-nin. "I-I get their reward?!" I was excited, giddy, just plain happy. ' _I'm getting real pay!'_

"Of course, what do you think we did when you capture threats that are not part of the mission requirements? Threats that we receive monetary rewards for. Of course, you only get a percent of it, the rest goes to the village, but half is still a decent sum for a couple C-Rank missing-nin."

"YATTA! REAL PAY! REAL SPENDING MONEY!" I was actually jumping for joy at that, eliciting chuckles from my two elders, and groans from the captives.

"Well, lets get going! Maybe I can bag me another bounty!" My eagerness seemed to cheer them up.

So we continued on. We eventually got that boat ride through the mist, over the ocean. The bridge in the background was huge, and long. And it was nearly finished already.

We landed on the shore and I went on guard. I expanded my senses, something Kakashi picked up on. He had learned to trust my instincts. My emotional and sage senses combined provided an accurate sensing net.

We started walking inland, and I immediately picked up on two strong signatures. One was coldly flowing, the other was was warm yet solid like ice. It was an odd combination. They had to be Zabuza and Haku

"Sensei... Two signatures incoming. Jounin and chuunin levels."

I received a nod, and tazuna looked scared. I created four wood clones, and had them surround Tazuna. They immediately set up a very useful barrier - the Four VIolet Flames Barrier. It would keep Tazuna inside, the enemies outside, and Tazuna from accidentally messing with my clones to somehow dispel the barrier. I knew this jutsu was used against the 3rd, and it just made me want to learn it more. Both for myself, and to figure out how to get through it.

"W-what?! What are you doing!"

Tazuna probably couldn't help himself... "I am keeping you safe. No matter what happens out here, the enemy will be unable to penetrate that barrier. It can resist most A-Rank techniques easily. And you will be unable to leave it until my clones decide the situation has been resolved."

He nodded slowly in understanding. I muttered a small 'Kai' and released my resistance seal completely. I would need all my speed for this, since I don't have an extra person to help me. I could only hope Kakashi didn't get caught.

"Shishou, they're here." I could feel their presence, watching us.

"Come out! We know you're there!"

Predictably, Zabuza threw his zanbatou. It was actually aimed at Tazuna, like last time. Probably in hopes that the barrier was just for show. Probably thinking my size and age meant I wasn't strong enough to hold something of strength with only clones.

The sword bounced off with a loud scream coming from inside the barrier at the sight of the sword. It was caught by Zabuza who appeared in a swirl of water where his weapon would have landed.

"I see… Kakashi of the Sharingan, huh? Your runt is skilled."

That got an eye-smile from my sensei. "Indeed. I can only hope she catches up to her predecessor soon. Actually, it may have happened already, I don't even know her true skill level."

"Her predecessor? Hmph, like I'd know who that is. We are only here for the bridge builder. If you give him to me, I will spare your lives."

"Sorry. Zabuza, demon of the mist I presume? ...It's too bad. You will lose your head today if you plan to attack our client."

"Um, may I ask you something Zabuza san?"

The apparent Demon of the Mist just looked at me oddly, and released his Killing Intent. I shivered in response, but did nothing more. After a moment I shrugged it off. I didn't know if I was truly immortal, but I knew my clothes would protect me from most attacks, especially those without infused chakra - something Zabuza hasn't used to my knowledge.

"Impressive. She is as you said Kakashi, she has been trained well… What is your question, fox."

I blinked at the name, ' _why do people keep calling me that? I know I am one, but still?!'_ \- I was curious as to the type of person your own client is. From my knowledge of the lands here my clones have gathered, the biggest, rather the only real business, is Gato Shipping. And the rumors surrounding that scum of a man are repugnant. Hiring bodyguards to terrorize places, public executions, hiring expensive help only to kill them later to save himself a little earnings…"

That last part caught the fake demon a little off-guard. But he didn't respond the way I'd hopes. "Enough chat, will you live, or will you fight!" He growled out.

"...Negotiations have broken down," was Kakashi's answer, as he raised his hitai-ate to reveal his sharingan.

Immediately Zabuza and Kakashi were at each other, zanbatou against kunai. It was an impressive speed, nearly as fast as I had seen Gai going the few times I had watched him spar from afar. I could keep up if I pushed myself, but I had little actual experience at their speeds. I had been training at half-speed against Kakashi, only releasing my seal every week or two for a day in order to refamiliarize myself with my actual speed.

"Sensei! Stay off the water!" I yelled as a precaution, I didn't want him to fall for the trap Zabuza was obviously luring him towards. The enemy shot me a dirty glare filled with KI, but, again, I shrugged it off a moment, knowing he probably couldn't actually kill me... I was still shivering this time though.

I kept my senses open for Haku though. He was nearby. Eerily close actually, watching me intently. Probably ready to step in should I go for a kill-shot at his master. I kept myself on guard, and let my sleeves drop past my wrists. I flung my arms out, and pulled them together - hand-seal hidden from view. Immediately several dozen grass and wood clones formed, taking shape from the ground.

I could produce my techniques without hand-seals, my special chakra remembering the way it is used. However, when I needed more control over the technique, such as when I wanted to specify where they were created, and what type was where, the hand-seal helped me concentrate on the specifics, rather than the formation itself. I would get used to it eventually, but I wasn't used to using it in a real battle.

My clones sprouted into existence, surrounding the field, along with the two men. Haku had yet to move, something I had yet to understand. Maybe he thought his master was strong enough to handle me easily, even if there were a hundred.

They set about creating my specialized Hiraishin seals under their feet, hidden by the mist and grass. If I couldn't keep up in actual battle, even if only because of lack in experience, then I would just create an escape method - of course it was really for attacks.

I set my clones to go after Zabuza, providing Kakashi's with a slight relief. And possibly giving him a greater chance to deal damage. They twisted, and twirled around the kenjutsu user like flowers flowing through the wind, avoiding your fingertips attempting to catch it. A cartwheel over his blade here, a slap on the underside with a sleeve there to push it off course, they moved in sync - something I had forced myself to learn in my self training sessions - putting a bit of pressure on the man.

I kawarimi'd with a couple clones to make sure Haku didn't know where I was, and couldn't get in a sneak attack. My clones started getting hit as Zabuza started getting used to my movements. ' _I guess when you're good, you can adjust with enough practice, even if the style is new to you'_ \- I really didn't want to get hit personally, even if my clothes might deprive his sword of penetration, he would still leave pain and massive damage.

My clones started getting taken out faster and faster. The first few had managed to put a few bruises on his wrists, arms, and legs, but there wasn't any serious damage. I had wanted to avoid killing him, if at all possible. Eventually I was down to about ten clones, and I mentally communicated the order to stand down. They immediately followed through, jumping away from him in a circle.

"..haah, damn fox. Kakashi, was right, you are good. You're fast, and that style caught me off guard for a minute. What are your clothes made of? They sting…"

"...Plants. I made them by condensing fauna and flora. The innards of my clothing is condensed trees, vines, leave, and grass. It is covered with compressed flower petals on the inside, and flower petals, vines, and leaves on the outside for a little design. All formed with my special condensed chakra. It is also why I always smell so nice, hehe" I couldn't help but smile at my own words.

To his credit his expression didn't change. I could tell from his emotions that he was flabberghasted though. It's not like that's an ability you'll ever come across again after all.

"Shishou…? Mind if I end this now?"

Never taking his eyes off of his opponent, Kakashi nodded to me. He trusted my skills enough to give me the opportunity, something I couldn't help but have gratitude for. I had already positioned Zabuza into a decent position.

I signaled my clones to proceed, and five of them disappeared in a violet flash - something I had initially had as red - to surround Zabuza. Before the surprised man had a chance to even move, my clones had slapped their palms together, forming a complex seal, then pushed them to their front.

"Five Element Containment Barrier!" Was what he heard, as a dark grey barrier surrounded him and enclosed around the top - of course it extended underground in the same fashion, insuring the prevention of escape.

As soon as the barrier started forming, Haku, who had been watching the entire time, moved into action. Senbon flew through the air towards three of the five clones. They were too late however - the seal had been completed - and a captured Zabuza remained motionless in shock. After a moment, he tried swinging his sword into the barrier, but I pushed a decent amount of chakra into the field surrounding him. It would last through days of his pounding.

Haku moved into action fast. Instantly he was upon me. Or rather, he was upon the clone I had swapped with and allowed to talk in my place. The clone dissipated as it was supposedly knocked out, Ice already forming in the air in preparation for his next move - probably against Kakashi. However, I reappeared behind Haku with a my unsealed Tanto against his throat.

"Hello little hidden hunter…" I spoke into his ear. The ice around us fell to the ground instantly, showing his surrender.

"I see… I guess this is our end, master?"

"Indeed Haku. It seems our luck ran out against these two."

I sighed, as Kakashi pushed his hitai-ate back into place over his eye. I didn't want to kill these two. Sure Zabuza was a bit despicable, but he was just trying to live. And Haku had practically no choice. Something was strange however...

I sniffed the air, there were only two male scents… I sniffed haku.

"Naru-chan?" Kakashi let out a small perverted giggle at my actions. I just gave him a glaring glance and a small growl.

"She's female. Her immediate appearance is male, so I was making sure."

Everyone else's eyes opened at that. ' _I guess they really were trying to hide it. They had even taken it to the grave since Naruto never figured it out'_

"Shishou, can we make a deal with them…?" That got his attention

"I will hear you out, at least."

Better than a no. "I have no doubts Gato is involved in this. Right...?" She nodded confirmation. "So, we hold Zabuza hostage, and she helps us take out Gato. We take him out, and give them their supposed pay for the job, giving the rest of his fortune to the village, and a little bit extra for ourselves for increased mission rank. They walk away alive, paid, and happy. We walk away without a tyrannical being hovering over the village. And they can build their bridge in peace."

Zabuza was oddly quiet. Kakashi was silently thinking upon this. My thoughts were going on about something else entirely though, ' _can I make ice as well? I can't even make wood, yet I can grow plants. Maybe he could help me with that though.'_

"I'll do it, master," The fake-hunter replied.

Zabuza just gave an indignant nod. Kakashi just sighed.

"However, there is something I would like you to teach me. Haku-chan. Actually, first I want to know if that's your real name…?" Kakashi gave another little perverse giggle, something I was starting to grow to hate - him thinking about everything I do as perverse!

"...It's Yuki Hakura. As missing-nin we lead a dangerous life. As a female, I was taught the dangers from Zabuza-sama. In order to prevent possible defiling of his tool, I was to hide myself."

I nodded in complete understanding. Despite the way she said it, the way she is treated, the guy watches out for her.

I whispered in her ear, "it looks more like a father watching over his daughter to me. Maybe he sounds serious, and acts the way he does, but it seems he really cares for you if he goes out of his way to protect you. He could have just left you if it ever came to that, rather than making sure you stayed safe."

Despite her mask, I could tell she was blushing. She didn't reply, however. I released my blade from her neck, and resealed it into my palm's storage seal.

"The Yuki clan. Ice users. I wish to learn the way to combine elements from you. I have a natural affinity to life, especially plants. Yet, I am unable to perform actual creation of them - the mokuton."

"I will see if I can help."

"The barrier around Zabuza will last for a few weeks. Only I can remove it - it won't just disappear upon my death either, since it has formed and stabilized. He will stay here until the threat of Gato is removed. He can probably last three days safely, five and he might die. I suggest we do this within the first three days."

Kakashi took over from there, "I will do the assassination. There are probably bodyguards around the area, and it will most likely end up in a massacre. I do not wish you to experience something such as this so early on my cute little disciple."

I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at the way he called me publicly. I bit my tongue to keep my indignant response in my mouth. But at least he cared enough to keep me from killing people for now.

"I will help, I know the location, and I have experienced such things before. My particular abilities may prove useful as well."

I blinked owlishly… ' _I had hoped I could get the personalized training from her, and just have her tell sensei the location, well I can still practice THAT technique while here for now...'_

"Understood. You will be my backup."

I guess he trusts her enough too.

"Zabuza-sama, I shall return upon completion of the mission." He nodded in return.

"I moved back to an unconscious bridge-builder. My clones removed the barrier, agreeing with the safety of the situation. Hakura-chan wouldn't remove the bridge-builder with her master as a hostage.

I create a shadow clone to follow, along with the rest of my clones. It could create more clones if needed. My plant clones would keep guard around the house for now. They were more durable than kage-bunshin, as such, they provided more protection.

"Shishou, I am going to find a place to train. My clone will relay orders if need be. This is something I have been meaning to learn since I first learned more about what I am. And definitely not something I can figure out in Konoha. Too much destruction could occur."

He looked confused, and wanted to deny me this, but shrugged. "Go ahead. Just be safe. If its as destructive as you say, make sure you're far removed from civilization. We wouldn't want them harmed or scared."

I took off immediately. I had wanted to learn these skills for so long, I couldn't wait anymore. I knew my clones could handle anything that came up - even an army of thug samurai. I flew through the trees, headed towards the other end of the island, where I couldn't feel a spec of human emotion.

After about fifteen minutes of full speed travel, I had reached my destination. Open waves, softly crashing against the shore. I made another clone to continue working on my clothing seal. I wanted to maximize the possibilities - along with the fact I wanted to get rid of the small moment where I am visibly naked before they unseal and cover me. They needed to reform with me rather than after I do - something much harder to achieve.

I sent it off towards an high open area, overlooking the shore. It would also cover sentinel tasks, and inform me of various other occurrences. Even something I'm doing wrong myself, possibly.

I mentally assigned myself orders. Half would work on adding wind element to a single rasengan two at a time, until they either run out of chakra, or blow themselves up. The clones would take the memories, and proceed on.

The other half would work on combining black and white chakra. My own Yin and Yang chakra. I know my rebirth was formed from only Yang chakra, but it seems my human chakra had a big influence on my creation. I still had Yin chakra, but my Yang was omnipresent. It was what seeped out, mostly. Yin did too, little by little, but my Yang was special apparently.

Myself, I worked with my chakra cloak. Working its forms with different chakra natures, including pure Yin or Yang - which was odd in itself when I managed

I formed a lightning cloak, which was different from the Raikage's. It didn't just speed up my body, or enhance my abilities, it actually affected my near surroundings. I could direct the lightning chakra - meaning I could form a chakra into specific shapes with my chakra cloak as the base. I could also redirect bursts of it into a specific direction - similar to lightning bolts.

I moved on to a wind cloak - something I didn't quite understand yet. It seemed that things just slide off of me when I use this. Wind was supposed to cut, right? So when I had something thrown at me, it would be redirected away from me. Though, if I compressed a bit of my cloak into a specific point, whatever hits that point would actually be cut - practically nothing could withstand a compressed wind chakra cloak cut.

Fire, I didn't want to try… Not only would I burn myself, but my clothes would just… Yea… Water acted similar to wind, and I could form whips with it, but I couldn't use it over my face. I didn't like choking on my own chakra water very much…

Earth actually condensed my chakra to a thin shell. It didn't actually turn to stone, strangely enough, but rather increased my durability, or rather my strength as for the purposes I had found for it. I preferred wind or water for protection, if I had need of it, since I'd rather have the attack flow off of me than take the brunt of it, but my clothes were plenty for that. Earth nature around my hands allowed me to do something similar to tsunade. It was as if it exploded upon contact. My earth chakra just redirected any inward force back outwards. So rather than any shock going through my system, it was expelled back outwards, using my full strength in every hit. I still felt the pressure on my limbs, but that was only my direct motion, and anything that would be pushed back unto me never was. The effects weren't amazingly powerful like Tsunade's were, but my damage nearly doubled in a direct physical blow.

* * *

I spent two days working on my techniques, waiting for orders from my clone. I had hunted and cooked my own food to survive, and I pulled fresh water from the ocean with my water manipulation.

I actually got down the Rasenshuriken, definitely the most powerful of the five elemental techniques, and managed the ability to throw it. Having near unlimited chakra was amazing! My tailed beast bomb came along much faster than the elemental rasen-jutsus. The ratio was a bit difficult to feel out, but I managed it. I never made it a very large version, however, since I didn't want to cause a commotion.

The biggest explosion happened about a kilometer off-shore, where my clones were practicing. She had forced double the power into it than necessary, and ended up with a massive bubble of chakra appearing in the distance, covering nearly half of the distance and blowing up most of the nearby clones. I was just glad I was having my clones work out the tailed beast ball. I only kept it to finger and palm sizes though - I wanted to be able to control the destruction.

Eventually though, I was able to form it myself, and shoot it out far into the distance. Something I took pleasure in. It was a definitive addition to my repertoire, along with the Rasenshuriken. The funny thing was that the less destructive technique was actually several times harder to manage and form.

The last thing I wanted to do, something I had seen a couple times yet unsure of the actual mechanics, was to form a tailed beast ball and shoot it in a directional beam. My clones morphed into a two-tailed fox, about the size of a normal adolescent sized fox - my favorite size for its mobility and stealth - along with all my clones. For this endeavor, my clones proved useful yet insufficient.

They could take the energy inside, but couldn't withstand the forces applied to the body. I had to make blood clones for this. And I needed plenty - so I sliced my palm with a tanto, quickly hidden back away, and followed the handsigns needed, applying the changes needed to form the jutsu, something my chakra would soon memorize.

Eventually, I had a dozen blood clones working this through, and it turned out quite simple. I just had to protect my innards with chakra, keeping the ball in shape until it reached the back, then it would deform, and push back out the way it came. The chakra protecting my body on the inside forcing the direction of the condensed destructive energy outward. The result was a small beam of energy that actually continued for miles over the ocean. And that was only a pet-sized version.

The massive amount of energy all this training required was astounding. Of course I had the energy for it - far more than enough. But I actually felt the dip in my reserves, something that I hardly felt lately, if at all.

Eventually, I felt the memories of a clone at Tazuna's house. My clone had set the little pipsqueak straight, though only after Gato was assassinated apparently… She had tried telling him the guy would not survive the next few days, and called him a coward for his actions. The little thing just kept shouting death until Kakashi returned with Haku to report success. The kid had his whole world turned over twice in just a year or two. He was just in stunned disbelief for the moment.

Kakashi had asked me to return now. So I headed back, jumping full speed through the treeline towards where my clone remembered the house. I arrived to see Hakura standing outside with a small bag. Immediately I created a clone to dispel, relieving the rest of my force. If gato was dead, and the missing-nin paid, nothing was going to bother us.

"So, we've finished the mission. I suppose I still need to teach you about combining elements?" I nodded eagerly. "Would it be agreeable to release my master before we start?" I thought for a second before nodding again.

"Unless my shishou requests otherwise, I see no issue. You no longer have an employer, nor a mission. You have been paid your dues, despite the failure on your part. We have no quarrel as far as I understand."

She nodded with a smile on her beautiful face, tears glistening in her eyes. ' _She must really love the man.'_

"Do you have an argument against the decision shishou?" I looked up into the tree behind us to see him wave his hand back and forth, suggesting he doesn't

I created a shadow clone to leave behind for Tazuna. She would explain the situation, and possibly provide a workforce to help him finish his bridge in record time. ' _Might actually get a bridge named after me too… how embarrassing'_ I couldn't help the blush on my face at that thought. I wouldn't know until it's complete, but the chances were high.

We arrived to a meditating Zabuza. He looked up as we approached. "About time. I was starting to think I had been abandoned while you just took off with Haku." He gave me a pointed look at the last bit.

I snorted at that. The man actually thought I wanted to steal her from him.

"Gato is dead. You have been paid your dues for a successful mission, despite its obvious failure, and our agreement has nearly been fulfilled." Kakashi surmised.

"Nearly?!" Zabuza growled out.

Hakura nodded, "I have Gato's head as confirmation, along with compensation. The only part left is for me to teach Naruna-san how to combine elements, and hope she has the potential."

I walked over and released the barrier from Zabuza, carefully in case he renigs. The man didn't move, and continued in his current position, even has Haku pushed food in front of the man. He looked down, and accepted the food.

Haku came back over to me, and motioned for me to sit down. "I will explain how I form my element. We will take our leave afterwards."

And she did. It was quite different from what I expected. Apparently there is an amount of chakra needed of each time, and a total minimum required of each depending on the whats and hows. It actually got quite confusing, but apparently it's something that naturally comes to her.

She went on about how only Kekkei-Genkai's could form it, and hopefully I would tap into one since I had the apparent affinity, but I had honestly thrown that theory out the window long ago. The only person who truly understood chakra was the father of the beasts. Everyone else makes assumptions that only certain blood or being can do something. But my thoughts were more along the lines that practice makes perfect/ Blood just gives the map, while others have to map it out themselves.

With her explanation finished, and my nod of understanding, we let the two leave. I had a lot to think about. I formed water around my hand, feeling its damp coolness. I proceeded to do so with my other hand, using a little bit of what Haku taught me, adding some wind nature into the mix at the same time. Quite hard, but after the last few days of training, pulling off the Rasenshuriken with a single hand, I easily managed it. The water that formed on my hand turned frosty, and I could immediately tell my theory was correct - that or my special chakra was more special than I originally believed, there was no way to tell.

Kakashi was watching me intently as we walked along, he had said we should just move on and head back since the threat was taken care of, and my confirmation that the two missing-nin had long since left the area in the opposite direction of Tazuna's. I could feel his complete and utter astonished surprised as little ice crystals appeared over my left glove. His emotions were practically haywire at that. I could tell he didn't think it was possible, until that moment, but there it was - Ice.

I giggled as my senses picked up his turmoil, his face was frozen on me, and he had stopped walking. I just continued on ignoring him for more practice. ' _I definitely have a lot to work on now. I have nearly every element at my fingertips to some degree, I can't wait to see where this takes me!'_


	15. A Peaceful Interlude

**A Peaceful Interlude**

* * *

I walked through the gates of Konoha - after checking in with the eternal chuunin guards, of course - working on my latest project - an ice rose, and it was beautiful.

I had left a contingent of clones behind, after we crossed the ocean back into the land of fire. By letting them work on my little project, I had effectively achieved the ability to manipulate ice, if only a little.

Rasengan was truly the ultimate masterpiece for shape manipulation - requiring a person to effectively form a storm in their palm, and then force it to stay in a single shape, it will gift the user with great ability to manipulate shapes with chakra.

Add in an element to the mix, and you have a vortexual hurricane you need to contain - a control disaster - and will gift the user with extreme shape manipulation potential. Though, the requirement to learn something of that magnitude is several years worth and thousands of clones worth of memories...

So, while gettin my chakra used to the idea of creating very cold water - ice - I was shaping it, little by little, into a flower. My thoughts were along the lines of if I could form something delicate, then I would be able to quickly and effectively form something simple.

Though Hakura's mirror ability had to be a blood-limit, not something I could exactly copy easily. My eyes may be able to see the flow of chakra similar to a sharingan, but I didn't have the ability to actually copy techniques, even with my memorization skills.

I ignored the people watching me concentrate on my flower as we walked up through to the Hokage's office, secretary allowing us instant entry. ' _Though, now that I think about it, we never did get reinforcements. Wonder if lazy Kaka-baka actually asked...'_

Walking in, I felt jiji watching me intently, but I ignored him in favor of my new project - another flower petal. I was nearly finished, and had to constantly reinforce the flower with ice chakra to keep it cold. ' _Ice is such a great weapon, you could form your weapons from thin air... That actually gives me another project to work on.'_

"Kakashi, report." I blinked at his oddly serious voice. Maybe that was his mission voice though. I hadn't really heard him in that tone on D-Ranks though. Maybe serious missions?

I listened to Kakashi as he went through the whole spiel of our mission going from C to B to A, our encounters, and my negotiations - which allowed us to locate the threat Finally he went on to talk about my allowance to train while Kakashi took out Gato and his men, something which he didn't put further input on - I assumed he would retell that part later - and about Haku sharing her secrets with me, leaving out her gender secret.

Eventually the report came to a close as I finished my flower. I pushed a bunch of ice element chakra into the flower, still having trouble getting the right mixture of wind and water down for long term use, to keep it freshly frozen. I looked up with a true smile on my face - something I only showed those closest to me.

"It seems she's enjoying her newfound ability…" Jiji had to put that in though, "Would there be any way to teach something like that to others?"

I knew he would be required to ask, I was a little miffed that he did though, but I pushed it out of mind. "Sorry jiji, the only reason I can do it is my exceptional manipulation... Or my special chakra. In order to share this technique, I would need the person be able to kage-bunshin on a similar scale to me - probably only an Uzumaki, Senju, or a Jinchuriki would have the chakra and time to put into something like this. Then I would have to teach them a couple techniques I am not willing to part with to anyone but family or similar."

He nodded in understanding. Truly few people could wield clones like Naruna. And if what she says about the elemental control is true, then it really does require a Kekkei-Genkai to use without special circumstances. Probably only her own children would be able to copy her on this.

"Very well, unless you have something to add on, Naru-chan, you are dismissed." He looked pointedly at Kakashi, sure to get more on this 'Gato' Business.

I went over and sat the newly created Ice Rose on his desk and proceeded to walk out on his warm smile. I knew he would appreciate the gift, despite its temporary life.

Having worked hard on training for the last two weeks, I proceeded home to sleep and cuddle. My tail happily wagging the whole way bag at the thought of finally getting some sleep in safe arms.

* * *

I awoke feeling cold the next morning. Whimpering a little, I reached out, hoping to find warmth, despite nothing nearby. I whimpered a little more, snuggling into myself, letting my five tails blanket around me in substitution.

A giggle was heard a moment later, "missing me already? I just barely got ready."

I Opened my bleary eyes to see my comfort standing in front of the bed, realizing only then the way I had been acting. My ears flowed downward in embarrassed shame of myself.

"S-sorry, I can't help myself-ttebane." Then another giggle causing a slight pout on my face. ' _Honestly, she just gets off on teasing me! I swear!'_

"Come Naru-chan, I'll make breakfast, you can help if you want."

I followed after her, only pausing a minute to adorn my clothes. The plants actually kept my body clean for me, absorbing my body's excretions, such as sweat and scent, and instead scenting me in flowers, both directly on my skin and on the outside of the outfit.

Of course, I still had to remove my panties to do the naughty, but I didn't have a period, something I was immensely thankful for since I hadn't needed to take care of that in my last life either; athough a heat cycle might just be worse. And I might not truly need to eat to survive either - such an odd thought that was.

In the end, I was able to wear my entire outfit at all times, unless I wanted direct contact with someone, such as my adoptive mother. Otherwise, I would probably keep it on at all times, like on the last mission. Letting that silken texture caress my body…..

I was snapping from my thoughts when the scent of breakfast broke through the door. ' _She has already started!'_ I rushed out to go help her, ears twitching in self-shame again.

Later I walked out, waving to my mid-twenty-year-old caretaker. Hurrying through the streets, hair aflame behind me, reflected by my weaving tail, I headed towards my secret cavern. My clones were sure to have something good, and I could get them started on more manipulation.

What I hadn't expected was for the cavern to have disappeared. More that the entrance had disappeared. And yet the clones hadn't popped - of that I was certain.

So I created a clone, let it pop, and waited. A moment later I walked through the wall... Or rather my clone walked through the wall to come face to face with me…. And then she started giggling, tail wagging in reflection. I was laughing at my own dumbfounded face…

"Just, what? Huh?" I couldn't explain it. The clone just slipped through the wall like I would expect Tobi to. But I was horrible at genjutsu. I couldn't even cast the simplest one. So it had to be something else.

Eventually my copy stopped giggling enough to respond, "It's a seal to create a genjutsu. We figured out how to create illusions that copy the surroundings."

Again, I was dumbfounded. That was actually ingenious. And I hugged myself... who hugged back… I was weird today, and I couldn't help it. I had learned so much these past few days that I finally had to let it out. So I laughed with my clone. And laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy, but don't you think you should come in? We still need to apply the 'last resort'. And we finalized the specifics. We still can't accurately tell the chakra usage though, but it will need a lot."

I nodded. ' _Though a lot for a person might not be much for me. I wouldn't doubt if I had more chakra than the rest of the village combined...'_ I followed myself into the cave.

When I reached the bottom cavern, the change was unexpected still. The place was twice as large. ' _My clones have been busy… Did they do this with nothing but pure earth manipulation? I still haven't actually learned a single set of hand-seals for elemental techniques and yet they're manipulating the ground like putty! It took so much longer the first time I tried expanding this place!'_

I was once again floored for the umpteenth time in the last few minutes. My clones have been doing just as much as I have. My continual learning of shape and elemental manipulations over the last few weeks had to have had put these clones into overdrive.

I continued after the copy until she came to a stop near a bunch of clones writing on paper with ink and brush. They turned to me us and stood up, as if they were expecting me - ' _They probably were'_.

"Alright, remove your kimono, and and lay down. We will put this seal on your belly, where the Hakke no Fūin Shiki used to be, or rather, just under it. You still need to keep your parent's chakra available in case you ever need to use this seal, as a precaution, and I don't want those two piece moved or changed for fear of losing that chakra."

I nodded, and followed her instructions. At least I trusted myself enough to place a seal of such magnitude on my person.

"This is an extremely complex seal, far more than anything else we have used so far, and several times larger than your last seal. Not something you really want messed up. So rather than using the simple and quick method, we are actually going to write it out to ensure zero mistakes occur."

' _And now I'm nervous… '_ I let myself lay still while she slit my palm to gather blood - something she had to do several times - and started writing. It was ticklish over my skin, but I didn't move out of fear. I really didn't want to experience dieing. Let alone figure out if I really could die yet.

My twelve year old form lay flat on my back, exposed upper body, ink being written across my body, and around the ground around me, a surreal experience. It was kind of like one of those scans I got in the hospital - extremely boring, yet you have to sit still until it's completed.

After several hours of multiple clones writing out the seal, something that looked like a picture from above, a vortex, it had been completed. Around me the vortex was similar to the in design to the Uzumaki swirl - a rather ingenious design in sealing - yet it had two points extending from the circle rather than one. A similar design was on my belly, but rather than being made out of smaller squiggles, the one on my belly was a singular piece, surrounded by texts.

"Anyone see anything out of place…? Okay! You ready?"

I wasn't. Last time I had a seal placed on me of this magnitude, it left me in pain for years. I had finally figured out what went wrong too. Apparently the seal was laced to combine our energies to allow my chakra networks to grow a bit faster. But only would it be safe to use chakra after five years, when the seal changed itself to just inject little bits into my system rather than slightly merging them. It was supposed to make me a bit stronger overall, from the start.

But when I molded chakra before I was ready, before anyone thought I would or even could, the seal forced a full merger, leaving behind the fox's husk to dissolve and me with my permanent changes to become what it used to be. My father of this world obviously never took into account my potential tampering of my premature body.

This seal though, it wasn't forcing anything into my body, it was just setting up a double layered delayed activation seal over this one written on me. That way if I ever needed to use it, I just force the delay and my chakra flows into the seal to activate. And then there is the removal seal in just in case - though that's just a precaution I doubt will be needed.

Finally I nodded, coming out of my thoughts.

"Alright girls, move away! This will take a moment…" She shifted from her position to next to me, to directly over me, avoiding the symbols surrounding us. "Here we go!" She slapped her palm over my belly, a second set a seals spreading out over the area, converging with each piece of the far more complex seal under it.

" **Jikan no Shiwa! Chien Fūin!** " The sealing array around me started getting sucked into itself, flowing back into my body, and into the swirling vortex covering my belly. Eventually every last text was absorbed into the vortex, and it stopped twirling around, leaving nothing else in view, except that, and then it faded from sight.

Immediately my clone popped, letting me absorb her view of everything. I sighed in relief. Everything worked out. I had my final contingent set up. My secret weapon, while preparation would be difficult, and incomplete, was workable. And I was starting to actually master the elements. It was relieving, truly. I had completed years of work, everything over all that time, settled onto my belly. And I was content. If I couldn't win, I still wouldn't lose. I just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, I worked more on my elemental manipulation. My ice control was at decent levels. I could create an ice petal in a few seconds, allowing for a full flower in a mere few minutes, something Yuugao was ecstatic about. She loved my little creations.

I had since worked on Mokuton. Creation of a plant form was vastly more complicated than creating simplistic ice. I couldn't help but wonder how the man had managed it. Yamato had required seeds to perform the technique without nearby plant-life, yet Hashirama could do it with a mere handsign. I didn't actually need to learn Mokuton to do the some of the things Hashirama did, but I still required life to already exist in order to manipulate it. Being in a rocky area cause issues otherwise.

Physically creating the element from pure chakra takes a bit more effort than just drawing it out of the air or surroundings. I eventually achieved little bits of green from my combinations and slight biological knowledge, but had yet to achieve a full creation. My thoughts had wandered about whether I actually needed the seed at all, and rather just move on to the life part of it. But I was happily working through it.

I moved onto other projects during this time as well - creating a strong heated wind, or warming water. Not quite the results that I wanted, but I was working on them - getting the correct chakra combinations and variations takes a while to figure out, and is what clones are for. I'd get the eventually, then maybe once I figure out how to combine all the dual elements, I could move onto the triple elemental techniques. ' _Blast release would be amazing...'_ I really couldn't help but pine for that one.

Possibly my clones greatest achievement during this time, or my achievement - they are me after all - is something they accidentally stumbled upon. Something that I could never have thought up, something so magnificently fantastic that I just can't put it into words. Elemental shadow clone transformation technique! ' _Okay the name still need work...'_

During a random experiment, they managed to create a clone in the form of solid fire with the shape of a fox - my natural one-tailed fox shape to be specific, which had grown from palm sized to almost hand sized when sitting. ' _I'm truly cute in this size too.'_ Basically, I created a shadow clone with a few manipulations here and there going on at the same time, and the mixed chakra came out in that form. I was lucky enough to remember the formation of the jutsu through my special chakra memory.

It basically works like a shadow clone, aside from the fact that they are unable to manufacture more clones of themselves, but takes my natural fox form for some reason, and has an added element added to it, which I decide upon the formation of the clone. So I now had another clone jutsu to add to my skillset. Something I eventually decided to name Genso-Bunshin.

With Genso-Bunshin, Bakuha-Chi-Bunshin, and my long used Gensei-Bunshin where I summon the plants into a clone, my clones were definitely deadly in battle. I can honestly see Naruto's fixation on the technique of being able to copy yourself.

There was also Kakashi. After my little fight with Zabuza, it seems he has started forcing me to spar without my resistance seal every other day, and that's on top of the sparring I do with it on, with chuunin level speeds. It's only for an hour or so, but I can't disagree to extra training. And the man is FAST. The sharingan is like cheating! I swear his speed is only thanks to Gai's forced rivalry.

My latest project and weapon design was something I had started after I had learned to manipulate ice. I wanted either a retrievable or disposable weapon. Preferably the former. Using what was left of my savings, I ordered chakra conductive metal, produced in the form of thin senbons. This latest design would compliment my primary defensive style, and reform it into a mid-ranged style.

I had originally taken to the weapon when I first lengthened my sleeves - they could hide both hand-seals and senbon. I actually enjoyed them better than kunai, even if they did less damage, the trade-off made up for it..

It was a concept I came up with thinking about the formation of Shouton jutsu Hakura used in the show. Of course the result would be far more dangerous to the opponent. The weapon would require extreme use of fuuinjutsu, something I could provide in troves. So I got to work.

Using my special ordered senbon - something I had to relearn to throw precisely again - I went to work, popping clones out to work the details. When it was finished I just had to place a senbon into the middle of a Seal Circle and proceeded to form the weapon.

The result was gorgeous in both design and to sight. Half the senbon were an onyx black colour, while the rest were snow white, changed by the seal itself, with my new vortex emblem to provide adaptation, distortion, stability, among other special features - it was a truly unique seal and could be applied to much of my creations for better results.

The senbon had multiple seal designs stored, including resistance to bending, breaking, solidifying their durability, and more specifically Hiraishin - I could teleport to or summon back the senbon.

The actual senbons would absorb my chakra and spread it out over a flat length, and into the form of slightly weighted fans of compressed chakra, despite the shortness of the needles. The width and length of the fan is specified in the seal itself, they would expand from a 15cm senbon into a 20cm long fan, with the width expanding to 90 degrees, 45 on each side of the chakra conductive metal. It easily maintains its shape when thrown.

The white needles would automatically manipulate my special chakra into wind nature - I wouldn't have to think or worry about manipulating the chakra. While the black senbon will form the fan based on the nature of the chakra absorbed. The chakra is heavily condensed into the fan requiring large amounts, but solidifying the fan itself into physical form and sharpening the edges, along with the neat ripple designs created on the transparent chakras, was completely worth it.

I had taken to calling my new weapon Senfa, and started applying them to my style. They require a massive load of my chakra, though that's compared to humans, and is insignificant on my reserves. Needless to say, only Uzumaki, Senju, or Jinchuuriki would be able to truly utilize their capabilities. But as of now, only my chakra is inscribed into the seal for use.

I also ended up applying some special seals to my long gloves. I knew I would be doing something like that eventually, but I hadn't wanted to apply them directly to my skin. Tattoo's just weren't something I enjoy, even if they can be hidden.

Which is why I created my shoulder length gloves and thigh length socks - they had multiple purposes. I would have plenty of room for seals along their lengths. The seals are hidden, just like the blood seal storage on each of my palms, so even without my sleeves on, nobody would realize the seals exist until they are used. They would also keep my limbs warm, especially so since they're alive. And their silken texture against my hairless skin is just heavenly...

The seals interwoven included personal barriers, special abilities from blood-limits, self-preservation, reflection, even an invisibility seal - I had applied a multitude of the seals I had in the making. The issue was fitting them all together on my gloves, and which side to apply them to. They were pre-charged for instantaneous release, and could be sustained through adding chakra. That way if I didn't have time to apply the seal directly, or it's just too complex to instantly create, I could still use one. I couldn't help but hope to avoid a reliance on them though.

Something else I had only just realized and learned was that I wasn't releasing my yin energies, yet I was releasing yang. I was releasing the masculine energy into the ambient air while absorbing, or rather keeping, my feminine Yin energies. While I only absorbed Kurama's Yang into myself, I knew I had converted much of it into my own Yin. And I couldn't help but wonder if this had an affect on my mindset since I would always naturally have more Yin energy inside me at all times... Of course this was only an assumption I couldn't verify.

The only other notable event was my sixth tail growing in before my thirteenth birthday - something I found odd since it happened after my tenth, eleventh, and twelfth, though it wasn't that far away either, so it wasn't a big change.

I had summoned myself to the fox clan's den for that news, like every year past that I had grown one. Yuki had wanted me to let her know of any changes a grown tail put me through. So far they didn't even cause a power increase, rather I was just increasing in power at a steady rate, and my tails were more of an indication.

Other than that, I just needed to watch for that long-white-haired-man, and wait for the next event I could change for the better.


	16. Forest Climate

**Forest Climate**

* * *

"I'm entering you into the exams a chuunin month from now."

I blinked at Kakashi's lazy words. I hadn't expected to enter the exams. Rather, I was watching Sasuke, who had private training sessions - a compromise made for the council - except when he had class at the the academy, preparing counters for the invasion, and trying to find a solution to remove Orochimaru and his Edo-Tensei summons.

"Don't I need a team for that?"

"Maa, maa, you'll have one." He just waved me off, much to my annoyance.

"Something about this is fishy…" I muttered as he walked off.

I sighed, and started walking towards the 40's grounds. If I was going to enter the forest of death, I at least wanted to be prepared. I was still morning after all. For some reason Kakashi had actually ordered me to be at our training ground at 5am - meaning 8am - for a training session. Naturally I showed up half an hour earlier, just in case he popped in, not that he did.

We only trained for an hour before we went for a dreaded - something I inherently believe will kill me eventually - D-Rank mission. I used clones to finish the task in mere minutes and we turned in our completion form before even half an hour had passed since we picked the mission up. Something shishou was immensely thankful for.

I had taken it upon myself to ruin sensei's books every opportunity I could. It ranged from his books changing colour, making the text unreadable, melting in his hands, crumbling, and even outright disappearing without obvious cause. He had taken it upon himself to keep his distance from me at all times if he had a book on his person. I believe he suspects tampering while he's not holding them - not that I have. Fuuinjutsu is just magic in my opinion, or maybe similar to a hack in a game - enter the right set of codes and you can do anything.

I came out of my thoughts as I neared Training Ground 44 - otherwise known as 'The Forest of Death. Looking around, I hadn't sensed anyone, but I wanted to be sure. I morphed into my fox form, my clothes changing shape, splitting apart as I shrunk, forming ankle cuffs situated on my limbs. My figure - a small two-tailed medium sized fox, colour of red, striped in oranges, ears and tails tipped in golden-blonde - proceeded to jump over the tall fence line.

I couldn't help but marvel at my skill when unrestrained. My resistance seal vastly increased my skill, which were converted over to my fox form as well. I just couldn't know what the limit was - my body was already superior to even itachi at my age, and I still have at least three more years and most of my adult growth to gain.

Landing silently in the soft grass on the other side of the fence, I proceeded to skirt the forest, learning their surroundings. I needed to know the area for the exams if I wanted to make good time. At least the snake wouldn't be in the area this time - Sasuke would take the next exam.

Coming to my senses, I forgot I could create bunshins. Immediately I had a few dozen cute twin-tailed foxes surrounding my original form - sealless kage-bunshin. I gave a small 'Yip!' and they took off. ' _I really need to learn how to talk in this form'_

Heading inward, I came across several dangers, namely larger animals. ' _They. Are. Big...'_ I thought as I stared at a couple tigers. They were only double the normal size, but compared to my form, I was a chew-toy at this size.

They looked toward me, sniffing the air, and coming across my unique sight. Their eyes shone as if a meal was placed in front of them. Drool dripping off of their mouths. ' _...'_ I couldn't help but sweat drop at them. I inwardly sighed, and released my tails. I quickly grew in size, easily dwarfing theirs. I looked down at the two tigers who now stood frozen - whether in shock or fright, I couldn't tell yet.

I started growling, and immediately the two took off like frightened pups. Merging my tails back down to two, slowly shrinking in size, I couldn't help but laugh inwardly at imagining the sight we must've shown from an outside perspective. I tiny fox, staring down two stalking predators, only to gigantify, leaving the two giant predators looking like babies, and running off with their tails between their legs… I huffed in laughter.

Proceeding around the forest, there were a variety of animals, but what got me were the black-tipped and white-tipped foxes that kept appearing around me. A few of my clones popped from time to time, from predators catching them, but they always had seen another fox. If my sense of smell is anything to abide by, all of them male.

' _And some were attractive... no! nonoNO! You will not fall to hormones Naruna!_ \- I knew having fox genetics would affect me physically and mentally, but I felt weird about myself at that.

I continued to explore, and map the forest, but over the course of the day my body was slowly heating up. I couldn't figure out the reason though. ' _The forest is really humid, and I'm not normally in my fox form around this time..._ ' I just ignored it though, pushing it off as the conditions. Truly I hadn't actually explored myself, in my own physical kitsune shape before in such terrain. My body just continued to get warmer though.

I smelled a male fox in the vicinity, but ignored it. Until it jumped right in front of me. I was so startled that a fox actually stopped in front of me, I didn't pay attention to its motions, or sounds. Actions that inherently appealed to me, subconsciously. ' _What's it doing…?'_

The white-tipped red fox, cocked its head curiously, proceeding to pad up and around to my side. My attention refocused on the beautiful tail next to my face, as it went around my body, sniffing. I started feeling weak in my limbs, something I really didn't understand. And I didn't understand where he was sniffing me - Not until he sniffed my butt. ' _Thats how animals greet each other, right? Dogs always did that.'_ I couldn't help but be curious at an actual fox.

He made a strange sound. And I can smell something from him… It smells like he's happy…? No, excitement. That sound was also something similar. He's excited? ' _Why would he be excited though?'_

I turned around, a bit, to get a better look at his face, something my body decided it liked. For some reason, I couldn't help but enjoy his scent and fur. He was only slightly bigger than me, an adolescent fox himself, almost fully grown, but not quite.

My motion away from him only seemed to make him more excited, and I couldn't figure out why. And I was still feeling weaker and warmer, though my mind was far away from that aspect of my body.

I jumped away from him, ignoring my weakening limbs. The male fox's ears tipped straight up, and his tail was waving at me. ' _He want's to play?'_ The white-tipped fox made another strange sound of excitement, and started chasing me. I really didn't want to play with him though, so I tried to distance myself - something I was failing at, my weakening limbs preventing any serious escape from my new unwanted playmate.

He barreled over into me, and we rolled. He was taking little playful nips at me, and my body was getting hot, really hot. We separated, and I tried taking off again, only now realizing the changes in my body. I was weak, and hot, something about those two being something bad. I couldn't place it immediately though, I was trying to get away.

But I was too slow, he barreled over me again. This time I felt him on top of me. He was on top of my back. And then I realized it. ' _Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Please not that! Not already!'_

He started shaking on top of me, and I struggled. I tried to pull myself out from under him, attempting another escape. Pushing power into my body I didn't have anymore, putting stress on the cute male above me. I could feel that something I absolutely wanted to avoid start hitting my rear end. His body forcing my twin tails away from my body on either side, my body almost being forced flat.

' _CUTE?!'_ I started pulling myself away from him with more vigor at that thought - despite my horrific thought and self-shame. My body was on fire, but I wasn't ready, and I was nearly out of his grasp. My breath was quickening, body following natural instincts. Feeling his fur brushing against mine, setting me ablaze as I wriggled around.

I felt it, both at once. He lengthened his body over me, and sunk his fangs around either side of my neck, ferally growling at me in displeasure. Then there was that part of his body pressing against my burning body, not quite on target thankfully. His scent was starting to put me in heaven though. My almost-mate wanted me. And I was giving myself to him, however unwillingly in my conscious mind, my body ultimately deciding for me.

I whimpered and whined. He was effectively pinning me in place for what he had planned. I couldn't move, it was scary having teeth around your throat. I knew that he couldn't kill me, nor could he truly hurt me, but it was absolutely holding, my instincts practically screamed to stay still. So I voiced my concerns in fox-like fashion. But my whimpers seemed to only increase the excitement I smelled in the air. My submission to his dominance.

' _I need to get out of this! I need to find a way out! Change! I can change!'_ Needless to say, I tried. I tried really hard. But no matter what, my form wouldn't shift. My instincts holding me in place by the throat. His mouth clamped around the back of my neck, and my natural submission to his form leaving that escape impossible. My ears were drooped half in self shame, half to his will.

' _THINK GIRL, THINK_ _ **!**_ ' It was so hard to think though, but I was determined. I felt him start up again. He was moving, and I had to think fast. If I couldn't remove him, then someone else might. I knew who! And how!. I reached out with my senses to my house, my sage-qualities allowing the distance. And I felt her, she was there. I felt out for the seal near her, and it was extremely close in proximity.

Immediately we were displaced. Our bodies disappeared from the world for a mere instant, and then we were back. We were in my - our - bedroom, along with the cute fox that had just started humping my submissive figure. I fell forward, my front paws giving out, and his jaws released, knowing I could no longer resist his dominant will. My whimpers continued, however.

For a few seconds, all I felt was a heated pounding at my butt, getting close to its target... Then it disappeared. Though there was a slight 'yip' sound..I couldn't help but miss the warmth that was covering me until just then, and my boiling body wanted it back. But I knew I was finally safe, and I collapsed to my side quivering in both delight and fear.

My body held no disgust for what almost happened, rather it enjoyed it, something I could barely understand honestly. Though I was finally calming down. The male musk was disappearing, and I was finally regaining slight control over myself. Still panting, my heat slightly cooling, heart and panting slowing, I was coming back to myself slowly.

"I tossed that dirty runt outside dear, though that was rather close." I heard from the closest person in my heart. Someone I was truly thankful to have at the moment.

I turned my head to look up at Uzuki Yuugao, my ANBU watcher, and my adoptive nin-mother, ever since her mid-teens. I blinked at her in agreement, then realized what she had just seen.

I couldn't help myself, I whined - loudly - my ears lowered in absolute shame, tails - both of them - flowed between my hind legs to cover my body, and I covered my face with my paws. My whimpers almost as cries.

I was adorable at that moment, but all I felt was absolute shame and fright at both the situation and myself. I had finally calmed down for the most part, the heat still there, but not enough to mold my body's judgement any longer.

"Awww, it's okay little one. These things will happen, it's a natural process and your body just acts on its own sometimes… glad you're safe, though that really was a close call." She sounded utterly in love with my sight, though the last concerned mutter was appreciated…

It honestly was a close call. I had nearly been deflowered by an unknown fox. My first time almost wasn't with an intelligent being. My instincts tell me he would protect me and comfort me until I had a litter - ' _A litter… I was almost raped to give birth to a litter of kits.'_ \- but it wouldn't be nearly the same as with an intelligent being that would stay by my side for years, who I could talk to.

She picked me up and held me close. Obviously in attempt to comfort me. I really didn't want to change back to human form now, despite the earlier assault. My embarrassment would leave me darker than my hair. I pressed my face into the crook of her arms, eliciting a small giggle from her as she took me to lie down with her. She was obviously preparing for the night. ' _How long were we at that little fiasco in the forest?!'_

I finally sighed in relief though. My body was safe. I was safe. The reactions though, they are terrifying. ' _It's like my body takes control.'_ \- I couldn't help the slight shiver racing through my body at that thought.

My caretaker started petting me as we laid together, sensations calming me, putting me into a purr. ' _I still feel like a pet when she does this, but I can't complain. It's kami's gift!'_

I rarely had nightmares ever since getting my new home, something I was eternally grateful for. If it weren't for this environment, I was certain I would be having horrible dreams almost nightly. Even with the traumatic experience, I was glad I didn't experience a single bad dream that night. I didn't want an actual trauma after all.

For the next week, I was in hiding again. It had only been just under three months since my last heat. And if this is any indication it will happen for seven days every ninety. In essence I would go into heat four times a year, once every three months. Something I was extremely uncomfortable with.

My body would practically be begging, almost forcing, both males and myself to copulate. I would almost certainly gain a mate, an actual mate, and possibly children, if this persisted. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Coming up with theories on why I couldn't resist was ongoing, but I was starting to believe it was because I am, and would eventually grow powerful. My body was similar to that of a chakra beast - with the ability to mate apparently. And if I got too strong, and I resisted, I could either injure myself or my mate.

So my body would forcefully weaken itself for protection on both fronts. If I had enlarged on the other fox, it would have been slightly gruesome... Though with my theories came one problem - I would always be vulnerable during heat, which I am forced to assume will happen every three months.

I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if I hadn't shifted back to our house though. ' _What would it have felt like? Would I have been stuck as a fox, unable to escape him until my heat was over? Would I have wanted to? ...Being a girl is frightening.'_ My own head was scaring me during that week hidden away.

I was just lucky enough to have someone there for me.


	17. First True Blood

**First True Blood**

* * *

The day after my second embarrassing experience of my own uncontrollable body, I met up with Kakashi-sensei. He seemed to have something planned special for me. He was oddly serious in his visible eye.

"We have a B Rank mission. Prepare for a three day trip."

My eyes widened. We had a real mission? An actual dangerous mission? Something we might be killed doing? - though I'm still unsure if I can truly die, though Kurama couldn't and yet I killed him accidentally...

"Hai. I am already prepared. My seals include preservation, and I include a month of provisions in each. So in essence I am always prepared for a long term mission should it so require."

He nodded, "Then we leave immediately. Just inform Uzuki-San."

I simply created a clone and sent it off. Apparently Kakashi hadn't expected that, though it didn't actually surprised him. He just sighed it off.

"Meet me at the gate in five minutes." With that, he shunshin'd off. I couldn't help but giggle at his unpreparedness for my being prepared. It was just unexpected.

I just walked towards the gate, keeping pace with nothing but myself. A slight wind billowing my hair behind me. Several of the younger males looking at me with steamy expressions. A young teenager with a girlfriend getting slapped, both looking at me with envy. ' _It really does feel good to look pretty. And to show off, hehe._ ' It was kinda funny, the elders glared at me, but the younger people changed when I actually started developing breasts…

My little walk ended at the gate, with a missing Kaka-baka. He was actually late for his own appointment, on a serious mission? Must have actually had something to do with the Hokage? He seemed to want more time than-

I was cut out of my thoughts when I felt a shunshin land next to me.

"Yo! My cute little genin." He turned serious "We are to take B-Ranked mission - we are to track ex-chuunin missing-nin Masuta Kogai - his crimes are killing a teammate, abandoned his duties, and theft of classified documents. He disappeared over a week ago. Our objective is termination of the traitor."

My eyes widened at that. We were going to kill people. ' _No. He is going to have ME kill the traitor. That's why he's acting like this. He is making this mission my first kill. Getting my first blood out of the way before the Chuunin Exams!"_ I actually couldn't place a person Naruto himself killed besides Kakuzu, and that was years from now in this timeline. ' _Why now?'_

"I will be following your lead in this mission. You have full leadership, and I will follow your orders."

"Huh?" I couldn't help but blink a few times at him. ' _I'm team leader?'_ \- "I understand?"

He just gave me an eye-smile as I took my responsibility in.

I sighed, coming to terms with the mission finally. "Understood, do we have anything with his scent?"

He pulled out a shirt - probably from the man's closet or something - I nodded, and proceeded through a set of hand-seals, hidden by my sleeves - something that became natural, even if my hands are usually uncovered. I slapped the ground in front of me, and a normal sized twin-tailed fox, blood-red with black tipped ears and tails, appeared.

"Hime-Sama? You need assistance?"

"Hai. Kyouta, we are to track down a traitor. I would appreciate it if you could lead us to him?"

"I understand. Do you have his scent?" Kakashi moved the shirt in front of Kyouta for him to sniff. After a moment he motioned he had it. "Okay! Follow me! Yattaaa~!"

I blinked at his enthusiasm. It wasn't often I dealt with the fox clan, but some of them were either really enthusiastic, or childlike, and it was difficult to tell which at times. Kyouta was actually several hundred years old himself, and one of the best trackers of the clan. It was pretty amazing that over half the pack was between one and three hundred years of age. The rest under or over the number. They were an oddly aged race.

We took off after him, close on his tails. Jumping up and through the trees, it seemed he had experience doing this as well, something I hadn't actually expected. He was obviously trained, especially since that man had left Konoha over two weeks ago, and his scent should be nearly non-existent. At least I doubted I could pick up on it. Maybe he was just close-by? Even so, I believed he was just a great tracker.

It actually only took us a mere five hours to near the end of the scent trail. Kyouta's quick pace - impressive even by our standards - put us near one of the bay towns by the ocean. We slowed down at Kyouta's insistence. "They are nearby Hime. About two-hundred meters ahead of us. I shall part with you here, I believe you can sense them easily from this short of a distance."

And indeed I could. There was actually a small camp. I could sense several people a short distance in front of us. One of them had far stronger chakra's than the rest, our target.

I nodded to Kyouta, "arigatou. I appreciate it, Kyouta." I gave him a big smile, just as he poofed away. He deserves a treat next time.

I looked over at Kakashi, who was staring at me expectantly. We needed to scout. If there were civilians involved, or bandits, we needed to know which.

"We need to scout. My fox clones would be perfect." He nodded in understanding.

I bit my thumb with a sharp canine, eliciting a small trickle of blood, even as the wound healed up. Without using hand-seals I melded the chakra required for a chi-bunshin. It could blow itself or dispel, depending on the situation, but more importantly it could shape-shift like me into different sizes. Kage-Bunshin just copied my form.

I let the small one-tailed fox-copy of myself head off to do its job while we waited. Eventually, after about an hour, the mini-fox memories returned, it had created a clone itself to relay the orders - something I absolutely loved about those two types of clones, they could create more themselves, and the dispels returned memories to me. I just couldn't get enough of that fact.

"There are three targets aside from our primary target. Bandits. With our missing-nin as leader, they plan to kidnap and ransom some girls from a nearby village." My face started to turn dark at my next words, "While they wait for the ransom, they were going to 'have fun' with the women they take."

Kakashi sighed, and nodded. "Course of action?"

"It seems one of the men stumbled across my clone and was feeding her scraps of leftover rabbit. She could easily take out the three bandits if we wait until they gather together. One of them had actually taken my clone onto his shoulder when she showed no qualms about getting close…"

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow slightly, but said nothing.

"Apparently this is her plan… She wanted to stay alive long enough to blow them up herself…" I couldn't help but giggle at my own self's actions. Kakashi just shook his head.

"So the plan is to get in position to take out our primary target. You will be my backup. If I freeze, I will probably need your help… The signal for my attack will be when my clone kamikaze's the other three nearby."

"A decent strategy, but how do you plan to take him out?"

"...My new weapons are ranged. If I miss, I will no doubt have already revealed my position, so I will just continue until he's either dead, or I am in trouble - in which case you will provide support, or kill him from behind."

"...Understood. Will you be fine?"

I closed my eyes in thought, ' _will I?'_ I couldn't tell, but i nodded anyways. "I will be."

He just shrugged, and we took off toward their camp.

We hid in the surroundings quite easily, our chakra compressed to hide our presence. My presence itself could be felt if one knew the calming feeling my chakra produced seeping into everything around me, but our target wouldn't be able to sense me directly.

I immediately located the gruff looking genin - a mid-twenty year old man, slightly on the heavier side, but well muscled and intimidating with his scarred face. I created and dispelled my orders to my blood clone, while watching the man sharpen a kunai. Two of the other men were around the campfire, and the third was coming from his tent with more alcohol.

The stench of their drunkenness was unavoidable. My clone waltzed up to the fire, and jumped up to a knee, then onto the shoulder of one of them men, waiting for the opportune moment. Our primary target looked up to the fox, giving it a hard look-over - he had obviously seen me around Konoha before, but couldn't place me. I could tell that much, and was grateful for his bad memory when he shrugged and went back to working his kunai over.

Moving into position, we waited for my clone's signal to move in. It came a few moments later, when the three bandits started talking about their last venture - something I didn't want to hear at all, and obviously my copy hadn't either.

BOOOOOM!

Immediately in action, I summoned two white senbon, pushing chakra into them to form my wind natured senfa. I twirled around on the tree branch, putting a spin on myself, and flicking my wrists to add even more spin as I threw the senfa towards the target.

He must have sensed my chakra buildup in the fance, since he twisted around, kunai in hand, ready to deflect my attack. Incoming towards his person were two whitish disc-looking weapons. Adjusting his position, he moved out of the way of the first senfa enough to avoid the brunt of it, but he took a slice through his shoulder, blood spurting out of the wound as it passed, but he kept his head.

The second disc-looking senfa he tried blocking with his kunai just as the first senfa met its target. Much to his horror, the blade dug into, and through his kunai, slicing through the wrist behind it, removing it, continuing on into his upper arm, just below the shoulder, nearly removing it, blood squirting out of the wound, and finally cutting open a decent sized slice in his upper back as he continually tried to evade.

I could feel the bile rising up in my mouth at the sight, and that I had caused it. He was dripping blood, one shoulder had a decent slice, the other arm dangling by mere skin and fat, and a long deep cut along his upper back. His good arm pulling out another kunai, while his face turned into an enraged snarl as I jumped down into the clearing.

"Y-You BITCH!" His eyes widened in realization at the fox and my colourings matched. "YOU! Fucking demon bitch! That was YOUR fox! KAMI! Damn you, demon! I'll tear you to shreds!"

He was murderous, I could feel the pitch darkness seeping in through his emotions. His absolute hatred for me. But I couldn't freeze. If I did, there could be some severe complications. I needed to get through this.

I summoned my senfa back into my hands with their inbuilt Hiraishin with a simple violet flash. Pushing more chakra into the wind bladed fan, they reformed completely. He started at me, attempting to close the distance.

I waved my right arm, pushing my senfa against the air in front of me, I twirled again with the flow, pushing chakra into the airflow I created, a heavy wind flew away from my body throwing the strong chuunin up in the air away from me. Coming back from my spin, I lowered my body slightly for increased accuracy, and released the fan in my left hand, an added flick to produce the needed spin, and followed through with my right wrist, sending both senfa through the air towards my floating opponent

As he flew towards the tree, I could see his eyes opening in horror. There were two more of my specialized weapons flying towards him. He tried to twist against my air pressure, but he hit the tree, knocking the breath out of him and holding him motionless for an instant.

My senfa reached their target quickly. The first one slicing right through his chest where his heart was, continuing through the tree behind him. The other through his neck, completely severing it, and through the tree as well. His head slowly separated from his body, and fell to the ground.

I couldn't hold my stomach anymore. Immediately I threw up the contents of that morning's breakfast. And then some more. The disgust prickling my skin under my outfit. Goosebumps across much of my body, and shivering letting me know I didn't like what I had done. Not at all.

Continuing to hurl up the contents of my stomach, I felt Kakashi softly patting my back, and rubbing my hair right where it feels nice behind my ears. Obviously he was trying to calm me down like he had seen before, while helping my body settle.

After a few minutes I had finally stopped. I was slightly dazed, and didn't want to move. Backing away from the spot, I looked up to kakashi… I wanted something more. "Shishou… could I, um…. hug?" I was still shivering, and I had never felt this terrible about myself before.

* * *

Kakashi stood rock stiff for a moment, taking in the shivering form in front of him. Tears welling in her eyes. Truly a child in this instance. But a hug? He hadn't given one before, nor had one since he was practically an infant. He pushed his worry aside though, and approached the trembling child in front of him, and stiffly settled his arms around her curled up form, attempting the meagre comfort the child had asked for.

Then she broke, her cries and sobs hurting his ears, her pain coming through her beautiful voice, a pain that shouldn't come from such a voice. He lightly picked her up moved them away from the area, it would be better to keep her from the sight of her first kill while in this state, let alone the other three she hadn't seen yet.

* * *

I could feel myself moving, but I didn't care. I just hurt, my past life had tempered me to avoid hurting others at all possible, and that killing is one of the worst things you could do. And here, I was taught to kill. It had nullified some of it, and allowed me to completely pull off the mission, but it still hurt.

Eventually I fell asleep in what I could tell was safe arms now. It was an awkward position, odd even, but it was safe, and I could let it all out. Eventually I drifted into darkness. A dreamless sleep. The security of the man holding me keeping the bad thoughts away.

I woke up in my bed, comforted by feminine arms around me, still in my panties, socks, and gloves, the rest of my outfit removed however. They were easily removable, even the shoes with my special vine-ribbons - for 3rd party removal in special circumstances. But the seals were too valuable to lose, as such, they only loosened upon my will.

My panties were stuck on because it wraps around my tail, though the piece above my tail was easily pulled apart from how I designed it… I had taken many precautions with my clothes for emergencies such as what I had just experienced.

I leaned into the comforting embrace behind me, and started purring, letting her know I was grateful for the comfort, even if she wasn't awake yet. Her hand had reached up to pet my head around my long ears, however, even though I could still hear her light breath of unconsciousness. Something she learned to do reactionary to my purrs. Her petting only intensified the situation and I went back to my heavenly dreams for the night, past horrors of the day forgotten.


	18. New Connections

**New Connections**

* * *

Several days after my first kill - something that had left me unsettled for a few days - Kakashi brought along two genin, rather they were there waiting for him.

From what he told me beforehand, surprising considering how lazy he is, they had lost both their instructor and third teammate in a small skirmish with a missing-nin outside our borders. They were from the class two years ahead of mine, so they were too young to know of my...ex-tenant. But they had probably heard about me, or at least to stay away…

So when I set sights on two boys where I was to meet Kakashi, two boys who had probably taken sensei's time arrangement seriously, two boys who had probably been waiting for over two hours already, I felt dread.

They spotted me walking up, obviously knowing I was now on their team. Our out-of-the-way location only solidifying that fact. They at least waited for me to stop next to them before saying anything though.

"...You're late." It was said quietly with a bit of venom by a tall brown-haired green eyed boy with normal shinobi attire. The other next to him, similar in appearance, hair a dark brown and blue eyes, turned his cold eyes on me.

They obviously didn't like me showing up late. I just shrugged, "Shishou shows up approximately three hours later than he specifies. I show up half an hour before that so as not to tip him off that I don't wait for the whole three hours. I suggest you do the same. If he had told me today was going to be when you were coming, I would have shown up earlier to get to know you better."

They both nodded, the first boy grumbling under his breath. He turned back to me though, "so, what are you supposed to be? A flower? A fox? What's with the weird parts on you?" Obvious hate rolling off of him, even if I hadn't sensed his emotions. The other is rather calm, for which I was grateful, though quiet.

I cocked my head to the side, "kinda both?" He blinked a couple at that, obviously not expecting an agreement on something. "My clothes are actual plants, and they survive mostly on my chakra. My ears and tail are real, part of a Kekkei-Genkai I awakened when I was attacked on my fourth birthday by some drunks."

They just looked at me as if I had two heads. They were obviously civilian born. Probably didn't have much in the way of techniques either.

Eventually he just shook his head as if to clear it. And stared at me strangely. "So what, you're an actual flower fox?"

I giggled at that. Actually, the name appealed to me. "Flower Fox. I like it! They called me the flaming fox in the academy cuz' my furry hair looked as if it was on fire as I chased people around when they made me angry, the orange and yellows making it almost look like real flames. But 'Flower Fox', I may keep that."

The boy just sighed. His slight insults had the opposite affect on me. The other one just chuckled a little, never having said a word.

"So, Kaka-baka isn't goi-"

"Kaka-Baka?! Ahahaha!" I blinked, the quiet one just randomly started laughing. And laughing…. and still laughing. Obviously he didn't think too highly of the new sensei, but this was just a bit much?

After he settled down, I continued, "anyways, he was probably going to have us spar together to understand each other's strengths and flaws. So I suggest we just get started without him. I'll lead the way to the training ground."

A while later, we had a decent grasp of each other's abilities. The green-eyed boy was strong, stronger than me in physical strength. But only low-chuunin level speeds. He was mostly taijutsu and kunai - preferring physical prowess.

The other, blue-eyed boy, had upper-chuunin level speeds - about where I am with my resistance seal, which I keep up until battle is a real possibility. He was more along the lines of genjutsu and support.

Add in my ninjutsu, and we make a full set. Bakashi had actually put up a decent combination. And he had apparently left us alone for the day… I hadn't felt him nearby at all the entire time. He probably assumed I would take care of it all. ' _Lazy Baka! this was his plan all along! Dump teammates on me to train with so he could read his smut!'_

The next few weeks were nothing but a single D-Rank and team trainings. My two new teammates weren't people I would pick on my team specifically, but we balanced mostly. During this time, I had actually realized I never got my senfa back from my mission - something that secretly embarrassed me, but my special inbuilt seals allowed me to summon them back to me.

I had actually enjoyed training with them. It gave me the opportunity to use my new senfa in actual combat scenarios. The greatest part of it was my black senfa, when using my normal chakra, would both cut and heal the damage soon after - so long as it wasn't a lethal shot.

So whenever I managed a cut along the side of their arm, they felt the pain, then my special life chakra would regenerate the touched flesh, stitching it back together without visible injury, similar to a med-nin. They didn't like feeling the pain, but couldn't complain since it was excellent training for us both, beside the fact that they left without true injuries.

Eventually the day for the Chuunin Exams was close, tomorrow or the next day. So I told my new teammates a secret - "If there is a written test revolving around cheating, just put in random answers. Most likely they won't even check your results. The examiner will just be trying to force you to leave the room any way possible." - It was a double layered tip; one, they didn't actually have to cheat, and two, they just had to make sure they didn't leave the room at the end.

If we hadn't spent the last few weeks together practicing, they probably would have ignored my advice. In the first few days, they had practically ignored anything I had to say other than mere facts. Mostly due to my being younger than them. My actually pointing out their flaws, and forcing them to accept their truths eventually forced acceptance into their minds that I might actually know what I'm talking about. Something I needed for this day if I wanted to pass.

I did want to pass, it would be better in the long run if I had the rank. There was just so much to worry about for the next month though. I still had to make sure Orochi didn't get to Sasuke while I was taking the exam. I still didn't know if he would approach him though, but since he was planning the invasion, he would have to.

The odd thing was that Sasuke wasn't going to the academy any more. I couldn't approach the guy directly without issues, so I had been using my senses to detect him, and where he goes. As well as search for any sannin level chakra. So far the highest was a few jounin, but that's expected if he's getting special training. I didn't know who two or three of them were, but so long as I didn't feel Orochi-level chakra it was fine.

Right after I left my teammates there was a complication though…

"Nee-Chan! Nee-Chaaaan!"

' _I know that voice... It couldn't be for me though...right?'_

I felt incoming, and twirled out of the way, letting the boy fly past...' _it was...'_ The blur flew through where I used to be, and landed in the wall next to me with an "OOMPH".

I turned towards the flattened boy with a blank face. "Konohamaru…" Sighing, I continued, "What are you doing…? And why are you calling me 'Nee-Chan?'"

He peeled himself away, with a slightly reddened face, to turn to me. "Cauze you're supposed to be this great hero! Right?!" I blinked. Then again. And again.

"Just because I'm a so-called 'hero'? Why would you think that?" - ' _I knew that's what my parents wanted for me, but it never happened."_

"Cause you said so! And grampa told me so!"

' _Ah Jiji, you're going to pay for this...'_

A distance away, the Hokage, reading his little orange book while his clones did paperwork, felt a shiver of terror. Looking around quickly, he couldn't pinpoint the source, but knew it wasn't going to end well.

"So, why are you after me anyways?"

"I wanted you to teach me! I heard you took down grandpa with a single technique! Along with a room full of Jounin! You're amazing! Please~? I've been training really hard after what you said too! After I get away from Ebisu anyways..."

I couldn't help but feel down, displayed in my ears and tail drooping. I really didn't want to teach yet. It would be good for the kid, but I just wasn't expecting it so soon. I still had some things to do. ' _I guess I could give him a start though...'_

"Okay, first thing you've got to do is learn to climb a tree." I gave a mischievous smirk at him.

"Huh? But I already know how!" He replied cutely.

"Without your hands, hehe." Now he was just confused.

I walked over to the wall next to me and started a slow walk up the surface. Little surprise when I heard a small 'sugoi~' from behind me. I looked back down from my point on the wall with a cheeky smile.

"Learn to do this as your start. Not only will it help you get away from Ebisu-Baka, but it will help in pranks... "

There was an evil glint in the kid's eyes. ' _I knew that last part would solidify the deal'_

"Just use your chakra to stick to the surface. Now go! I want this learned by the time I'm done with the Chuunin Exams!"

"Hai!" And with that, he took off.

I watched him leave with a slight nervousness. "I feel like I'm forgetting something important… No, before that, this place looks slightly familiar. This situation though, how did he know to find me here? Jiji's crystal! The old man actually sent him my way! But that's not it…right?"

I felt out with my senses towards where he was running, and immediately I knew what it was. Something I literally thought would not happen, and part of the reason I avoided the little guy. "DAMN IT!"

I took off after the runt, speeding through the streets, jumping up to a wall to pass a hard to move in section, and by the time I caught up, it was too late… The scribble-faced cat-outfit clad weirdo had the tyke by the scruff of his shirt. Along with his sister, Temari.

I dropped down in front of the two, who turned my way at the sound. Taking a quick look to make sure Konohamaru wasn't hurt before sighing…

"You know, I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it. A cat is picking on a kid." The funny part was I looked serious, while cat-boy's face started going red.

"Actually, now that I think about it, Tora terrorizes genin who try to catch him. I swear he's more demonic than a bijuu. Kinda like the one your brother holds… You do know he is watching us, right?"

Said cat-boy went from angry, or furious - hard to tell which - to confused, then to pale, and finally terror stricken white. It was kinda funny actually. His sister wasn't much better after I said the last part though…

Immediately sand-boy, Gaara, appeared in sand shunshin to stick to the tree.

"Kankuro stop, you're an embarrassment to the village."

Hmm, seems normal so far, if a bit creepy. But that's just his tanuki eyes, I think.

"Losing yourself like that over something petty, why do you think we came to the leaf? You're pathetic."

"L-listen Gaara, they started it!" Pfffft, I just said he was watching the entire time!

"Shut up… or I"ll kill you." He released a bit of bloodlust at this. But his words were enough to make his brother shiver.

Kankuro put the boy down, and he immediately ran behind me with a teary-eyed 'nee-chan!' - ' _kinda cute, if the situation wasn't kinda scary'._ I told the little guy to run off, and I'd take care of it, and luckily for me, or rather for him, he did. He didn't need to be around this type of stuff yet.

"Next time you might want to verify your target before bullying them too. I'm sure if one of the Kazekage's children bully the Third Hokage's grandchild would create some problems with village relations."

Kankuro paled once more, with an 'oh kami, I nearly screwed up BAD' type of face. I really wanted to laugh at him, but held my tongue. Gaara turned towards me with a strange look in his tanuki eyes, however. A look I didn't like…

"You… what's your name?"

"...Uzumaki Naruna, Genin of Konoha, and an opponent in the exams." I smiled toward him.

His face twisted in a sinister smile, then it went oddly blank, as if confused. This continued for a moment before he spoke up.

"What are you…? Mother, she says you're like her, yet denies the possibility. It's… odd. She almost sounds frightened of you."

I blinked at that. "Shukaku sounds.. frightened?" The other two genin widened their eyes at the realization that I actually knew the three of them, more so than I let on. And slightly scared of me from what Gaara said.

"I guess you could say I'm… a relative? I don't quite know how to put it myself. I have yet to confirm this with him myself, but the best way I could come up with to describe myself is that I am Kurama's daughter."

For some odd reason I felt like I heard roaring laughter. Though a grimace was placed on Gaara's face. A few moments passed before I shook my head and it disappeared. I cocked my head to the side when Gaara's face contorted in a strange smile.

"Mother says that you will make a good mate, since I will be unable to kill you."

My slitted eyes nearly left their sockets as they widened and I felt a shiver flow through my being. ' _I knew i didn't like that face.'_ I couldn't help but think that I at least had confirmation on my immortality now, considering the words actually came from a Bijuu.

His siblings appeared just as surprised as myself, and they shuffled away from the unknown actions their brother would take.

Myself, I turned to run, but not soon enough. Immediately I felt the sand leaving his gourd, his hand raised to increase his abilities, and speed through the air towards me. I jumped up, spinning out of the way of a sand whip. Landing on a wall, I summoned two white senfa. ' _I'll have to remove the roots if I want to escape!'_ As the next whip of sand came at me, I tossed the two fan-shaped weapons towards where his sand was gathered near him, coinciding in their target, cutting off the sand at the root.

However, to my utter dread, the sand kept coming. ' _It doesn't have to be connected?! Severing the tendrils does nothing!'_ I couldn't help but berate myself at my mistake. I summoned my violet chakra cloak, claws on the ends of my fingers, and manipulated it into wind chakra, colour changing to white.

I sliced at the tendril, enlarging my chakra hand to be able to manage the whole tendril. Luckily I was able to swat it away from myself for the most part. Bits of sand were surrounding me, and covering my body, but he couldn't do much with so little.

My breathing speed had increased, I was scared. I didn't want to be a psychopath's mate, I might have thought about it later when he mellowed out, but not while he's crazy for blood - ' _or me!'_ \- I thought with another shiver. Looking down at the boy, it seemed he was doing something, but I couldn't see any of his sand moving from around him. Rather I was feeling a bit ticklish.

My neck started feeling like it had something crawling around it for a moment. I reached up to scratch the itch only to find something hard there. Blinking, I tried grasping it, but it was too thin and hard. It was nearly flat against my skin, but about as wide as my pinky.

"Wha….?" My eyes widened in realization. "Y-Y-You put a c-collar ON ME-TTEBANE?!" I trembled at the thought. ' _H-He's claiming me! He's marking me as his! B-But I don't want to be! I don't want a mate yet! And I'll be damned if he could make me call him master or something!'_

Despite my inner fury, I couldn't help but whimper in horror, in my quick breaths. He must have heard my quiet whines because he gave an evil smirk - it has to be an evil smirk. It turned into a feral grin after a moment.

I tried raising my chakra cloak around my neck immediately, trying to force it off, but my cloak just covered it as well, like it does normal clothing. Quickly, I attempted to cut it off with a quickly formed chakra claw formed with wind, only for it to dig into my neck slightly and slide over the band without causing damage. My neck regenerated fast, but the metal was still wrapped around me.

My whimpering increased in my voice, trying to think of a way to remove his mark. My ears and tail dipping in the shame of my circumstances. All of my attempts at removal were pointless, however. Even practically being a Bijuu myself, an original's chakra was still slightly denser than mine. Shukaku actually giving him chakra to form something was surprising, but not impossible. If it added to his enjoyment he would do it.

My frustration continued as I tried to pull it off any way I could, until I heard Gaara's insane laughter. Something I had hoped I wouldn't have to hear.

"You are mine now. It's no use attempting to remove something formed from mother's chakra."

I was still shaking slightly, whimpers dying down a bit, but my ears dropped low, and my fluffy tail flowed through my legs, possibly as protection, and swirled around one, tightening closely about it. My body was submitting without my even knowing it. The little water in my violet eyes showing my denial of his will.

"After these exams are over, I shall take completely subjugate you. I will completely make you mine. For now though, my mark will suffice as proof of being my mate.

I was trembling, his collar feeling oddly tight even though it was form fitted. My thoughts on how he could use it gave me shivers. He could pull me along with him using only his chakra to force the collar to follow his will. He could tighten it to produce pain, or even attempt to suffocate me. He could do so much - ' _maybe he really did tighten it just then...'_

My breath was heavy, my senses heightened, my voice soft, demure, in fox-like whines and whimpers. My body, betraying my will, was slightly heated, sweating. But my thoughts were slightly different - ' _He can control me like this if he truly wanted to.'_

Again I shivered, though this time there was a slightly new sensation added into my horror filled fear. Something I really didn't want to think about being an actual possibility - pleasure - though I hadn't understood the feeling yet.. ' _Stupid, mutinous body! stupid, stupid, this is wrong!'_ \- I started growling at myself; for getting into such a situation, and for my strange instincts.

Being so deep in my thoughts, I barely heard Gaara calling out to his siblings and telling them he was leaving. When their presences left, I finally took notice and immediately fell to my butt, legs spread in an 'w' shape to my sides. I could hardly believe this situation. My life, once again, has turned upside down.


	19. A Bad Start

**A Bad Start**

* * *

Looking at my reflection, I couldn't help but feel down on myself. Yesterday's encounter leaving me with an 'owner', and I just couldn't figure out how to remove the damned thing without quite literally cutting my head off.

I reached up to touch it again, only to shiver at the touch of the slightly reflective surface as my finger slid over it, pressing it slightly into my throat. My gloved hands sliding over the surface without resistance. It was as if it was actual metal that had been melted and molded around my neck.

Shifting into my fox form to slip it off didn't work, the stupid thing shrunk with me, and nearly choked me to death when I shifted back… ' _That's right, Shukaku has the magnet release… If he used that, it would form into metal. So not only is it created from Shukaku's chakra, but an advanced elemental release as well. Normal elements and chakra mean nothing to it… and I still don't know what Shukaku's body seal does!'_

Honestly, I still couldn't get over the fact that my adoptive mother thought it was cute and funny that I had decided to wear a collar… I didn't want to ruin her amusement by correcting her, not with something she couldn't help to fix anyways.

Sighing, I prepared for the day, a day where everything will start. I needed to be ready for this. I had worked hard to get this far, and would prove that I would be able to do what's needed in the future, at least to myself.

After getting dressed, I proceeded to meet up with my new teammates. We headed for the exam center, outright ignoring the eternal chuunin, we were early. We turned in our forms, and entered the room. We sat down and started chatting quietly as the room filled up.

I felt a slight squeeze on my collar, causing a slight whimper from me. Looking up, I saw what could be classified as my 'mate' if only because of force. He gave a satisfied smirk, and continued on his way. His female sibling gave me a slightly sympathetic look, while the other outright ignored my presence.

I just looked down, tail and ears following. It was depressing. And I still couldn't help but wonder why Shukaku would help him with this, or rather tell him to do it... Was it because he hates Kurama? or because he didn't like me masquerading around as his possible Daughter? or just plain amusement?

I came out of my thoughts when I heard the front getting loud, a squeal from a dumb blonde, and quite a bit of a commotion. It rather took a lot, but I did eventually look up. Then I came across something that horrified me… ' _SASUKE!'_

' _That's wrong! This is wrong! Wh-How?! Why is he here?! nonononono no! He can't be here! His teammate is who…? Oh god… Kabuto, you devious bastard! How the hell did you and Orochi-Teme set this up?! How did you even manage to get him in as a Genin?! How are you his freaking teammate?!'_

For the second time in twenty-four hours, my world was turned upside down. I was freaking out so much, I hadn't noticed my teammates worried looks until the proctor entered. When I finally did, I reassured them I was fine.

Eventually we got settled in, and the test started - a test exactly as I remembered. ' _At least some things hadn't changed for the worst.'_ I continued thinking up what I could do the entire time, until it was nearly time for the final answer. I quickly scribbled a note and left it face down. The proctor would check each paper a few minutes after we leave. I hoped he would be quick enough to get notice to Anko while she was handing out scrolls.

The entire time I just couldn't help but think, over and over, ' _I screwed up'_ in my head. ' _It was a terrible idea to push him out of a team. Of course the council would somehow get him up in the ranks. They want to show the Uchiha off! This is going to ruin everything!'_

Finally, he said we passed. I had actually missed the tenth question entirely. Something I hope he noticed, actually. It might help him check my note - "A Kusa-Nin and Kabuto of the leaf smell like snakes. Unless Anko is close friends with both a genin and a foreign nin, they might have something to do with Orochimaru."

Though, I couldn't help but worry. I had actually created several barriers for use against the snake, but I couldn't do anything with them if I wasn't in range of Sasuke. And there was no way I would be in time to find them with both my team following me, Kabuto on the squad, and us being on separate teams from the start putting us at completely different entrance zones of the forest. But I could try.

Anko eventually led us off - apparently I was spacing out in my troubled thoughts too much, and zoning out while fretting. We arrived, signed our wavers, and received our scrolls. Orochi still found a way to lick Anko… but I was still spacing out until it actually happened, sending a shiver down my form in realization he was actually here.

Luckily I was being ignored, probably thought I was an interesting specimen for my external features, and could pick me off another time. I was slightly grateful for his ignorance. My nerves were getting to me though. There was no way that Orochimaru wouldn't go straight for Sasuke with Kabuto sitting on his team. ' _They had to have actually set this up beforehand.'_

We were moved to our own separate gates. We had an earth scroll, something my two teammates let me hold on to since I had storage seals in the palms of my hands - literally. They kept giving me odd looks, but otherwise ignored my obvious change in behaviour. Probably thinking I was nervous, which I was, but not for the reasons they're thinking.

The buzzer sounded and we rushed forwards. Then I did something they hadn't seen before. I created a hundred Kage-Bunshin, a hundred Grass-Gensei-Bunshin, a hundred Lightning-Genso-Bunshin in the form of one-tailed foxes for my current singular tail, then I proceeded to slice my hand and form twenty-five Bakuha-Chi-Bunshin. I was going all out. They immediately took off, separating to find the Bastard, and remove him from the equation.

"Kami…" I heard from behind me, but ignored it as we moved towards the tower. Being closer to the center would mean faster response time to find Sasuke. It doesn't help that he's hiding his chakra signature so well - where did he even learn that - among the fact that half the forest has creatures as strong as genin and chuunin in chakra levels. They had obviously filled this place with far more dangerous animals since my last being here.

If I could kill Orochi, I could remove Kabuto too. Something that would undeniably help in the end. But if I can't, I will need Sasuke's match against Gaara to time the start of the invasion. It would be better to have a set time we already know. And I'm not stupid enough to think they don't rig these matchups somehow. Even the preliminaries…

We got near the tower when I finally sensed them. It had only been fifteen minutes since we entered, and a ten kilometer trip through dangerous terrain and creatures. Sasuke was all the way on the other side of the forest, and still there. But he's fighting…! ' _Damn damn damn! With Kabuto there, he really did start right off! Kabuto could signal him their location, and easily pretend to be unable to help for some reason!'_

I created a Kage-Bunshin to relay my orders, and their location, then a wood clone to take my place on the team so I could run off to help. But it was too late. Even going full speed through this forest, it would take five or ten minutes to navigate without issues. My bunshin wouldn't make it either...

I arrived on the outskirts of the battle, my copies not too far behind, and I could already feel the bastard moving away. There was also a team of ANBU moving in with Anko in the lead. There was nothing I could do. Sasuke would survive, and continue on. Kabuto would make sure of that.

Sighing to myself, I relayed my orders around again. My clones were to fish out teams and remove them, unless they're from Konoha. Of course Suna was exempt too, since they could crush my clones effortlessly.

I moved back to my team, at a slower pace, of course. They never even noticed my disappearance or kawarimi. Camping out near the tower, waiting for my clones to get a scroll. Somehow they had caught Bakashi's laziness…

Shaking my head, I moved to wait with them. If you can't beat them, join them! What's done is done. I screwed up. Terribly… But I couldn't outright remove the curse. There would be questions, and I doubt Sasuke would even trust me, let alone want it gone. I didn't even know the logic or have anything of its creation to go on. And the compression is too dense and unstable to unravel without issues on Sasuke's body - Orochi's bad sealing the cause. It showed in the survival rate of the seal...

Eventually a clone popped out of the treeline carrying a Heaven Scroll. It handed it to me even as I heard a small 'pop' in the distance with a rush of memories of an Ame team raining needles down on a clone. ' _They probably didn't like the surprise inside… Wonder if my bunshin was close enough for actual damage though.'_

I left my clones to gather more scrolls while my team and I proceeded into the tower, not even an hour into the exam. I could feel a couple of my Genso-Bunshin taken out by wild animals, giving them the shock of their lives, while a couple managed to surround a team and proceeded to paralyze them by touch.

It was truly unique watching myself from a distance, a fox flowing straight into the check of a genin and electric shocks visibly shooting out of his body into the ground below. My neary Gensei-Bunshin stealing their scroll swiftly, and proceeding to a hidden location to await orders. Whether it decides to give it to a Konoha team or discard it still remains. I have no doubt one of our teams will need a scroll with what I'm doing.

My own team proceeded to unravel the scrolls and summon Iruka. Why him? I don't know, I wasn't actually that close with the man. His surprise at our quick summon of him changed into some shpiel I ignored in favor of operating my clone army.

Eventually we were led to our own bedrooms, shown where the training ground was, and given food in the cafeteria, where I stayed for seconds, and thirds or random things. They didn't have ramen…

I was eating roast as dinner when a sight I hadn't wanted to see came in. My ears twitching back and forth at the sound of footsteps, I turned to look at the intruder.

"eep!" I literally couldn't hold that in. A girlish response taking over, something I abhorred. Immediately I started shaking a little. My body's automatic response taking over, forcing that trembling through my body, an automatic droop of my ears towards the sides, and a submissive drop of my tail behind the bench.

My quiet voice was still loud enough to garner the attention of the one person I was actually scared of - Gaara - the quiet area was perfect for echoes. The man looked to his side to spot me. He was probably catching on to my animalistic reactions since they keep happening.

Rejecting my own reactions, and instincts, I turned to face him, looking directly into his eyes, defiance reflected from mine. My ears and tail straying to a fighting position. And I growled. Oh, I growled loudly. An animalistic threat to his very being.

The only problem was that I was his. He gave a feral smirk, almost matching in with his current insanity. He raised his hand, plainly in view as if to show off, and lightly squeezed his fingers together. Immediately I felt tightening around my neck - a slight choking pinch.

"ughnnn!" My eyes widened in realization, fur standing on end. He is in control..! It was hard NOT to understand when someone so blatantly shows they have power over your body. They of course would want to show it off too. And I had no doubt he was enjoying it - having near absolute submission from a being far stronger than himself.

I started whimpering again, a tear coming out of my eyes. I shut them quickly, and looked down. My fox features following in tandem. My body had just submitted to him. ' _No, I just submitted myself to him...'_

I felt the collar lessen, and looked up to his triumphant smile. My voice couldn't help but whine again at the sight. ' _He owns me… and he's right. He said it before, and I can't deny it anymore. And unless I can figure out how to get this damn collar off, or grind up the courage to behead myself, it won't change.'_

There was another tear rolling down the other side of my face. I just leaned over onto the table, placing my head down, and using my arms as pillows, silently crying into my arms at my defeat. I literally couldn't act against him. Every time I would try, he would just have to squeeze his hand to dominate my will.

I just sat there crying into my arms, silently letting my frustrations out. There was another kink in my plans. I would be unable to place a seal on him without at least a moment of preparation. But he could force me down in an instant. All of my plans were going down the drain today!

Hearing him walk off finally, I looked up. My uneaten food still in front of me. But I didn't want it. Sighing, I wiped my eyes, and headed off to bed. It was going to be a long wait until the preliminaries…

The next few days were hard on me. Or at least, they were troubling. I didn't want to stay inside my room the entire time, so I was constantly walking around or going through kata's in the training grounds. That left me in sight of others though.

Gaara seemed to be able to locate me at will. Every few hours I would accidentally run into him, or he would walk by. Whenever this happened, if I showed any defiance, any indication against him, even just my dislike, he would put a squeeze around my neck. The tightening quickly put me into soft whines, making me look down, followed my ears and tail. Only once I showed him my submissive form would the pain go away.

On the third day, I went against all instincts and continued glaring at him despite the tightness. That was a mistake. Immediately I yelped - his tightening of my collar until I couldn't breathe as the cause, the pain practically unbearable, and I collapsed almost instantly. My breath returned in gasps once he lessened it. I was breathing hard from that.

My ears almost didn't register him walking up to me, "It would be unwise to resist me again."

"Wh-Why are you doing this?" From my side, legs sprawled out straight behind me, I pushed my torso off the ground, and I looked up at him with a wetness forming in my eyes. His emotional displeasure was evident.

"Mother said you would be the perfect mate. She said you're strong. That I should make you mine. I have also found that I enjoy your reactions, especially from your… exotic traits."

My eyes widened slightly at his admission. ' _He… likes my ears? This is just getting weirder!'_

"Your defiance is slightly refreshing, but I dislike glares. Mother says I should enjoy my 'pet', so I shall. I will not tolerate disobedience."

Hearing that wasn't something I expected. He was still supposed to be this half-crazed psychopath hell-bent on blood. Was my mere form enough to shift him away? ' _But… to be called his 'pet' was just…_ '

My face was reddening in embarrassment, my tail curled up through my legs in shame and submission, and my body shivered with a slightly warm feeling coming from my belly. I couldn't help but ask why I was acting this way. ' _But I don't want this!'_ I closed my eyes tightly, and nodded.

With his piece said, he turned and walked away, leaving me there on the ground, my form shivering from the encounters, for multiple reasons I couldn't elaborate upon myself. I sat myself up, and pulled my tail to my chest through my legs. ' _My cute furry tail, why do you act as you do? I love you. You're warm, cozy, cover me up at night, and help me balance in quick runs. But why do you betray me so?'_

Despite my situation, I couldn't help but try to cheer myself up with a sad joke. It worked, if only slightly. I dug my face deep into my tail, trying to get the past few minutes out of my mind in its fuzzy embrace.

Eventually I sighed, and let it go. Getting up, feeling my tail tickle my upper thighs as if flowed through my legs, I moved on. ' _I can't really do anything about it right now… I'm just glad he's not...'_ My face blushed deep red with that trailing thought. ' _No no no! That won't happen….right?'_

That day, I went to bed early, curled up in the cozy embrace of my six tails curling around my form.

The rest of our free time was spent similarly. However, I showed no defiance against my 'owner'. The less interaction we had, the better. His scent was always close by, so he was almost always on my mind, keeping my thoughts away from possible destructions - I hadn't even thought about it hardly at all. He was completely distracting!

Every time he came near, I would bow my head, looking down, with my fox ears drooping to the sides in submission, and my tail flowing between and around a leg. And I couldn't help but blush at my own reaction! I hoped that was why I was blushing… I honestly didn't know why my tail wrapped around my leg though, it just confused me.

Eventually the day of the preliminaries came. We were gathered up at the tournament arena. We were told about it all, and the rules explained - no killing, forfeiting, etc. The one thing I finally remembered was Hayate! Yuugao had been talking about him affectionately for years, but he was scheduled to die! I would have to save him or she would become a walking cloud of depression - I shivered at the thought of not being able to go near my personal sunshine.

We were lead up the stairs to watch, and I sat down thinking of what to do. I glanced over at Gaara and back away… ' _Gah! This stupid situation is keeping me distracted from things I need to do!'_

I Ignored the matches, until I heard my wasn't as if I didn't know all of their abilities already. Looking up I was astonished to see I was facing Neji of all people. ' _Now?!'_ Looking over to him, I saw a game-winning smirk plastered on his face.

We walked down to the arena to stand across from one another. His pupil-less lavender eyes staring straight into my own. It was as if they could see through me - ' _Which, I supposed they could...'_

We stood there for a moment, staring each other down until Hayate signaled us to fight.

I took a my personalized Uzu stance, letting my sleeves fall pasts my hands. No matter what, I didn't actually want to kill another leaf genin. At least not one that isn't a traitor… Kabuto had already left, and Orochi wasn't here this day. I felt sorry for Sasuke having to fight in his state, but I couldn't do anything now.

"You should forfeit."

I blanked at him. ' _Really?! He's actually going into this during the fight?'_

Ignoring him, I summoned a few senbon in each hand, then without hand seals I produced twenty Kage-Bunshin around him. His eyes widened in realization of his own situation.

Immediately he activated his byakugan, only to see almost fifty senbon speeding through the air towards him, sent through the air from spinning clones, attempting to use the motions to both distract and hide the weapons, as well as creating a time gap between each one.

He immediately spun around, creating a barrier of chakra, deflecting the entire attack. Frowning, I pushed aside my thoughts of using something possibly deadly. His barrier was strong though…

"I told you that you should fo-"

I cut him off, "Oh save the fate crap for someone who will listen. Nobody else believes that pathetic spiel you talk about. And you, yourself, actually know it's not true."

His face turned furious, but before he could open my mouth I continued.

"You could run away from Konoha, exile yourself from your clan, you could even kill yourself. There are many ways out of your situation, even if you can't remove that slave seal."

His eyes widened at that. His emotional turmoil increasing.

"Shut up! What could a dead-last failure know about my situation?!"

I blinked at that. Then giggled. That turned into full-blown laughter. I was actually rolling on the ground. My clones had the good sense to be ready to protect me though. Neji, however, was utterly confused even if he was outright furious.

Eventually I calmed myself down to hear the end of his sentence.

"-laughing at my situation."

I got up off the ground, sides hurting from laughter. I just shook my head at his ill-begotten knowledge. He knew nothing, yet assumes so much! Sometimes it was sad that nobody my age knew about the glares, the hatred, the putrid aura of the town as I walk through it. The feelings literally make me sick. I can ignore it, since it's not extreme levels, but so much of it hurts.

"If only you knew how much I understood your situation. It's rather unfortunate you don't know mine." He looked even more confused at my words now…

I looked towards the old man watching us, "Jiji, permission to disclose an S-Class secret?"

The Hokage's raised an eyebrow for a moment. Then lowered it knowing I was going to tell about the sealing, rather than myself. But he still went into thought. "...Denied. You may in private with trusted individuals, however not in a public setting such as this."

All the young people in the audience were confused by my talks. The elders, however, understood from the start. They didn't know my true being though.

I lowered my head in understanding, however my eyes were slightly saddened. "There's not much point if it's not now though…"

I shook it off. "Sorry, Hyuuga-san, we have a match to finish. And without the revelation of my situation, you couldn't understand anyways."

It was then that he took a good look at me. Directly at my being. So far he was only keeping himself ready for defense, and only listening to my words apparently.

"Huh? You're clothes… it's like they're alive! They have their own chakra network! You…. Y-Your Chakra… What's going on?" His eyes widening as he took note of my coils. "W-What are you?! Your ears are real. Your tail, it's like there's six sets of coils running through it, yet there's only one tail. How..."

I gave a sad smile at that, with a voice to match. "They're a part of me? I guess I can say this much. Maybe not my situation, but my seal is worse than even yours. My life worse..."

Once again, he looked shocked at my words.

My face turned serious, "enough about us though. I will give you two pieces of advice. The first is the academy doesn't give an accurate perception of strength or ability. The second, never underestimate your opponent!"

My clones ran to him, attempting to harm him. They were summoned with my seal on, so they would only be about his speed. While they were attacking, I released my resistance seal, and took a ready stance.

The clones were quickly removed from around him, but they put two or three hits in of my dense sleeves slapping his body, along with the fact that he was blocking them rather than evading, and bruises appear all along his arms. He was panting slightly at the exertion. Obviously my clones were slower than he was, but their combined effort managed damage.

Giving a small smirk, I went into motion. Immediately I was in his guard, something he obviously didn't expect. Directly in front of him, crouched down, I swung my arm towards his face, forcing him to back away, even as he hit two tenketsu as he moved back, however I flowed into the motion, ignoring the pain, bringing my other arm down, and my lower body up, extending myself as I rotated, allowing my dense shoe to come into contact with his shoulder before he could move far enough out of the way.

He twisted away with my attack, then moved back in, attempting to use the famed Jyuken to bind more points, but I just moved to the side, forcing one hand to miss, while the other hit, even as I was another whirlpool of motion, bringing my body into a diagonal rotation rather than flat, I forced his arms away at the same time as moving my attack in.

Just in time, he moved his head out of the way of my sleeve, instead hitting his shoulder. I kept rotating however, and brought my leg down close, inside his stance, other sleeve headed for his face, while my first hand headed downwards. He ducked this, even as I went down on my sleeved hands.

My legs went around, up and down towards his lowered head, even as he tried to move out of the way again. However, my speed was greater than his now. There wasn't a way to avoid this. So my compressed-tree boot came down hard on the back of his head.

He went down. Hard. A small crater formed where his body flattened down into the ground, the force of my kick planting him.

I followed through, after landing on the ground, immediately doing another rotation, letting centrifugal force increase my speed, force, and overall damage. I fell into the ground, slamming my other dense heeled boot into his back, causing the crater to deepen, and a yell from his mouth.

I flipped backwards out of the crater, landing gracefully on my feet. Sleeves billowing until stopping from my motions.

"Fate has a strange way of working out sometimes, Neji-San. If anyone has a right to talk about that, it would be me. For more reasons than even the Hokage knows. Talk to your uncle, maybe he could shed some light upon the truth."

I walked away from him, a completely silent crowd gawking at me. The Hokage giving a sad, yet curious look in his eyes. The instructors, asides from those that actually know me, had wide-eyes. Walking past them, I came to pass the only one I actually wanted to avoid.

Immediately I felt the collar around my neck constricting. My automatic submission as a response gave him obvious glee when I looked towards him from his inconspicuous attack. I gave a slight whimper - unheard by everyone but him - as I continued walking. My drooped tail and ears the only indication something happened.

I walked to the end of the crowd, and sat against the wall, hugging myself. ' _He's not going to stop. Not even in public! I don't even know what he might do after this is over!'_ My eyes widened at that last realization. ' _He could drag me to Suna if he wanted!'_

I shivered at that last thought. Suna was a desert. The heat would be painful. A place I really didn't want to be going to. I went into my depressing thoughts until we were called to draw lots. Following instructions, I picked mine and waited until we were situated on the board. The displayed matchups were scary.

Lee vs Hinata

Sasuke vs Kankuro

Shikamaru vs Dosu

Naruna vs Temari - vs Gaara

"I-I have to face both Temari AND Gaara? One after the other-ttebane?!" My eyes widened in horror. I was to face the sister, then the beast. I was to be the indicator of the start of the invasion!

I looked over toward the blood spot that was left behind by Gaara's opponent. The kusa-nin didn't stand a chance. He wouldn't kill me, but the psychopath was still vicious!

"I've gotta find Jiraiya…" I muttered as I we left running out of the tower through the forest and towards Konoha.


	20. Taking Care

**Taking Care**

* * *

Immediately following my exit out of the tower, I created a Chi-Bunshin to follow Hayate in secret whenever he left the tower. I had no doubt that he would still listen in on the invasion discussions somehow. I hadn't changed enough to keep Sasuke from getting the Snake Hickey of Doom - a thought I shivered at.

After sending another to meet with Kakashi, letting him know I had other plans this month, I decided to stake out the hot-springs. There were several in Konoha, but there was only one I could get into without trouble - the owner thought I was adorable… while the rest hated my 'pretend' parts made to scare them. I let out a little growl I thought about it.

After spreading a small clone network around, I couldn't find any sign of the pervert. I sighed, then cocked my head. Now that I'm thinking about it for a moment, I decided that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to take it easy in a hot spring. After the last few days of dealing with crazies and battles - done by clones mostly - it would be relaxing for tonight.

Sighing wistfully at that thought, I headed towards the only spring I was allowed in. All my clones having popped relaying zero findings, as I entered. The woman at the desk immediately perked up with stars in her eyes.

"Naru-chan! It's been so long!" The brunette practically squealed as she rushed over to embrace me.

I just let myself get tackled, tail twisting around myself in self-protection as I was picked up and swung around. My face a hot blush from her excitement. "Hai, hai. Maki-Chan, you don't have to act so excited. It's only been a month…"

"Thats too long! I'm here every day, you know!"

I nodded as she sat me down. Tail slipping loose as she started petting my head.

"You're even a free customer, no charges for coming! And yet you don't come!" She pouted at me, then muttered, "though there's always money on the counter somehow whenever you leave…"

"But I can't just put you out like that." I said overhearing her. She knew I had sensitive ears, however.

Suddenly there was a shine in her eyes, "Papa! Take over! I'm going in!" A moment later there was a small affirmative from behind a wall, and she dragged me through the doors.

I couldn't help but look down smiling. She was a good girl, and didn't care for what I was. There were actually quite a few people that saw me for who I was. Or as a little pet-like girl to take care of… She had met me when I was only six, when Yuugao took me here for the first time. Though she was only older than me by four years, she decided I was her new pet - or sister in her words...

She literally dragged me into the changing room. Nearly forcing me into the door in rush. Moving along, she proceeded to undress, even as I undid my obi. I was only pulling off my battle kimono when she finished, and immediately was on me. She nearly ripped it off of me before I could even finish. Then she looked me over.

"Mouuu~ I can't take those off! You know you have to loosen them for me…" She pouted at me again looking towards my gloves and socks. "Now sit! I'll get your shoes while you get your gloves."

Shaking my head, I followed her orders. Sitting down, I released my tightened bows from the top of each of my gloves, shoes, and socks. It was better to just allow her to pull my shoes off rather than undo the ribbons, easier too. She quickly pulled the shoes off as I moved on to my gloves.

Something I hadn't expected as I pulled my gloves off, even as she slowly pulled my silken socks down my legs, was her fingers running down my thighs just over my lowering socks.

I felt a shiver tear through my being at the sensation, "Aaah!" A gasp tore from my mouth, and I immediately clamped my hands over my mouth, eyes wide, and ears tipped in self-surprise, and embarrassment. My face going red.

I looked down at the culprit, who had a cheeky smirk on her face. "M-maki-chan?!"

"My my, Naru-chan. You didn't do that before… I wonder why?"

Her voice was mocking, but it was true. She had done this before, but it never felt as sensual. I whined a little as she continued. I felt shivers run through my spine a second, third, fourth time as she continued on to the other sock. I was actually trembling when she finished, ears lowered to the sides. Mouth covered by my hands, making sure I didn't make another sound, however hard that was.

It was only a moment later that I realized she was doing it even though I had already had all my clothing removed. "M-Maki-chan! Let's go already dattebane!" I was already moving out of her grasp towards the towels, even as her smile widened.

Maki had let the little fox go, but for how long..?

' _What is it with people lately?! First the fox incident, then the sand-boy wants me to be his mate, and now Maki-chan might be trying to work my body against me too?!'_

After grabbing my towel, wrapping it around myself, another around my head to keep my fur thin hair up, I hightailed it out towards the springs, and away from a giggling Maki. She obviously found my behaviour cute. I walked towards the empty side away from the girls whispering about me as I entered.

Easing my body into the hot water was nice. No, amazing… HEAVENLY~ I let out a contented sigh as my slipped down to my neck into the steamy surface.

My ears twitched when I heard shifting of water behind me. Maki had to be getting in now too. I just relaxed, kneeled down in kami's embrace. Even my wet fluffy tail was enjoying it, attempting a speedy wagging underneath the water, though only slow shifts were felt.

' _This is how life should always feel like...haaaaaah~'_

Quickly I felt a couple arms flowing around my body and under my own, latching on to my front. "EEEEP!"

Maki's hands had reached up from the front of the little foxes smooth front to her developing breasts, removing the thin towel as she moved. It fell down into the water even as she put a squeeze on the little mounds of flesh on the tailed teen.

"NhyaaaahNN! M-Maki! W-what are you d-doing-ttebane?!" The long-eared girl stuttered out through her squeaked voice.

"Hmmm, only just a B size for now. You have a ways to go~ But I think you'll hit a C eventually? They're firm too…almost perfect so far. I'm jea~lous~." The teasing teen had sexilly whispered into furry ears.

"Aaah~! n-no-bane! M-Maki-Chan! Stop it!" I stuttered out, my violet eyes squeezed shut, trying to keep my voice down as she massaged my sensitive skin.

"Hnnn? You want something different~?" She huffed her words on my neck, tickling me.

Moving her arms down, she rubbed my skin slowly working her way downwards, little circular motions trying to force more strange sounds out of my mouth. The slight heating in my face indication of my embarrassment...or warmth.

"Hnn, still no hair down here." My elder said as she reached below my abdomen. My body was heating up, almost on fire, my breath quickening. Then I felt her hand between my legs. A slight shift of position, and her fingers were cupping my special place, even as her other hand gave my breast a squeeze.

"Ahn!" My eyes shot opened, and I scrambled forwards out of her grasp. My breath coming in quick little gasps as I trembled. My face flushed, whiskered face redder than my hair. "M-MAKI-Chan! That's too much-ttebane!" I yelled with in a huff

What I heard was from her was a perverted giggle and an unapologetic apology.

….How can she do both at once?

Violet slitted eyes blinked, then turned around towards Maki, "Did you just laugh?" She shook her head at my question, and I blinked again…

' _...It couldn't be…. no…..I just checked!...'_

"Maki-Chan, I'll be right back," I said as I pulled my towel quickly back around myself.

She only cocked her head to the side in response. Not quite understanding why I was leaving. But I wanted to make sure…

Swapping out of my towels in the changing room, slipping my panties up my legs, slowly for the sensation…. Then pulling my kimono, face flushing again at myself, tying my obi around it quickly, leaving the rest, I quickly removed myself from the premises, tail dripping behind me as it tries to shiver itself dry.

I quickly circled around the building towards the women's bath fence to a sight I never wanted to behold in such a situation - a figure looking through a small hole towards a place I had just been.. And immediately I flushed twice as dark as mere moments ago in pure embarrassment. ' _This man! This man saw everything dattebane!'_

Unable to hold my anger in check, my red-orange hair floating up in fiery wave, fur standing on end, I screamed…

" _ **Kyaaaa! Pervert!"**_

Immediately he turned to face me, his eye leaving the singular hole in the fence, even as I heard several loud screams from inside the baths, and came face-to-fist with a Earth-Chakra-Cloak Covered Fist. His face deforming from sheer rejection of my fist into the opposing direction, straight through the fence onto the ground, face down.

The girls inside - the nin-girls - quickly surrounded the Long-White-Haired man, even as he groaned to look up at my form. Toweled girls behind him, my face in front of him.

His eyes widened as he took my form in. "K-Kushina?"

I decided to play along a little. If he was going to mistake me for my mother, I would put her fear into his nightmares once again. Morphing my features into a smile, though my eyes screamed murder, I spoke up. "Ero-San, I don't suppose you would be willing to apologize to us poor girls as we take out our frustrations of your actions out upon your body?"

The elder man shivered. I mean SHIVERED… His wide eyes screamed in terror. "S-Sorry?! I'm sorry!" The next moment the only thing he felt was pain. In the end, all that was left was a crumpled bloody form of a man.

' _A man that had seen me naked, being fondled...'_ The thought was still eating at me, embarrassment and all, so I gave him one more specialized punch in the gut, creating a small crater where he was left. I grinned in satisfaction seeing my handiwork. It was always nice getting revenge. My sickly-sweet smile never leaving my face. Truly, it was enjoyable.

In the end, I had finished getting the rest my clothes put on, and dragged him to my private training ground to wait for him to wake up. No way was I going to heal him any more than my ambient chakra would automatically do. I sat down, hugging my legs to my chest. Wating.

Eventually a groan was heard. And I looked up at his form in the near-sunset light.

He looked up, taking my features in, recognition finally settling in. Though he looked as if he was going to treat me similar to naruto and play innocent…

"That was cruel gaki…"

I just humped at him. "Says the pervert." My face flushed again at the thought. Now I knew why mother beat him up so much. And got so angry….if people kept doing things like that, she'd never lose her temper, she would just beat them harder.

"I am no pervert!"

I snorted at his attitude, knowing what was coming. I just let him go through his entro, while shaking my head. In the end I just gave him a blank stare that left him shifting in place slightly. Obviously uncomfortable in the face of his goddaughter. Making him squirm a bit was nice.

Eventually I sighed, "I already knew who you were." That left the man flabbergasted. "Ero-Sennin." He cocked an eyebrow on his shocked face. It was so hilarious to see so many emotions get plastered on his face at once from my dealings with him that I couldn't hold in my little laughter, leaving me giggling at his bloodied and emotional face.

"I demand respect! Damn Gaki! At least add a super in there!"

I just snorted again, "no. Ero-Baka."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

Apparently I was good at this, hehe. I had to turn serious though, which put him slightly on guard. "I need help."

There was a blink before he voiced himself, "And why should I help such a rude child, ignoring the pain and loss of research you caused me earlier?"

Shaking my head, I replied, "Earlier was your own fault, one which included me as a target in your evil plans" Ignoring his shocked mouthing of 'evil', I continued, "This matter concerns the safety of the village."

The man turned serious at that. I finally get to see the real sage behind the pervert. "Speak Gaki. If you know who I am, and if it matters, I will be in the best position to help."

I nodded. It was true. He was a spy himself, his own hidden network working throughout the nations, and he had the clout, the pull in the system. He was the right person.

"I overheard the sand siblings talking about an invasion during the finals of the third exam. Wait, let me finish first," I said as he opened his mouth, "They were speaking of an alliance between Suna and Oto. Orochimaru would summon snakes for destruction, while he kills the Hokage.

To do that, he would require to be in a position to practically kidnap jiji, so very close. Possibly parading as the Kazekage's guard. Or possibly even the man himself. At least this is what I believe. The only other thing I remember was the signal probably being Gaara's, the Suna Jinchuuriki, fight….which is against me. And I need your help for that too."

My ears and tail lowered at the end of my telling. I just waited for him to speak up.

Eventually he did with a sigh, "It's possible. There has been unrest with their village. I'll see what I can do with the information you've given. I will try to verify the authenticity, but I will see what we can prepare just in case. Now, despite this, why should I help you? This information may not even be real, and could be a ploy to get in my good graces."

I was shocked. He was actually more suspicious of me now… Slitted eyes blinking a few times, I answered his suspicious face, "I would think that you would want to help your goddaughter. ESPECIALLY after peeping on her… Hell you even confused me for my mother, there is no way you don't recognize me. I mean jiji had to have told you what happened when I was four, right?"

The man in front of me went from wide-eyed to eye-poppingly shocked, absolutely floored, then with an added confuzzlement. "W-What?"

"...You heard me. I know...everything pretty much. Not specifics, but the dangerous knowledge at least."

"So… You know who your parents are, and about your prisoner?"

I nodded, "and you have not been informed of any of my circumstances?" It was more of a statement.

He shook his head in agreement, "I was actually here in Konoha to meet you. The old man only answered my questions on your well being whenever I popped in to ask. I should have asked more…"

He looked truly saddened, but I couldn't disagree. Rather, "it would have been for the best. I know you lost my father and mother, but abandoning me put me in a terrible position."

And so I explained my situation to the guilty man. I could see the pain on his face the whole time. I explained I was safe for the most part from my fourth birthday on, having a guard constantly visible. She had actually prevented a couple assassination attempts, not that they would work, long with a few other things.

He was quiet for a while before he spoke up. "So you practically became the Kyuubi itself. Or at least half of it… Gaki, you wanted me to train you?"

My face was still, shocked emotionless. He had offered me, yet Naruto had to practically force the man to do. But I actually don't know what he could teach me right now. I was working on true elemental control, without hand-seals, so I didn't need that. I had practically limitless chakra since I was four. I was a sage since I got my summons - my body absorbed natural energy automatically to convert to my own, but I could add to that to generate sage-qualities.

"Um… I know the Rasengan, yes I know it. I recreated my father's variation of the Second Hokage's Hiraishin, and even modified it to allow me to summon what the seal is on back to me, and I am a natural sage." I pulled in enough natural energy to show my fox-sage-lines.

The man fell on his butt at the end of my explanation, utterly floored and flabberghasted. His mouth opening and closing over and over. Once again, I couldn't help but laugh at his face. I pushed my face into my knees in an attempt to quiet myself a bit. Not that it stopped my giggles.

Eventually I calmed down enough to continue. My face turned dead serious again, something he had come to dislike. It apparently came with bad news. "The one thing I actually needed you to help me with is the band around my neck. It was put there by Gaara. Apparently Shukaku actually gave him the required chakra to mold the sand into metal and create it.

My chakra may be what it is now, but a true Bijuu's chakra is denser apparently. Or it could be because it's an advanced elemental release. Or both. It's kinda like my chakra flows over it too. I don't truly know, but I cannot remove it, and he has a hold over me with it there."

The old toad man looked a little unsettled as he came close enough to inspect it. Eventually he reached down and ran his fingers along the metal skin-tight band. The seals covering it a bit different in color as it flowed through the metal.

His face turned sad, "Sorry kid, this is too strong. There's an enormous amount of chakra condensed into the metal, and the seal covering it is both complex and strong despite its simplistic design. Any attempt would just harm you in the end… The only thing I can tell you for certain is that the collar is linked to the kid rather than his tenant."

I dug my face into my knees again. ' _So it was useless after all. He's practically placed a slave band on me.'_ I already knew it was linked to Gaara though. Sighing I turned back up to him. I needed something to cheer me up after that horrible news.

"Actually, there is one technique I want to learn. I have really long hair, and maybe I could utilize it? I heard people could do that. You're probably the only person who could just go out and find a jutsu for me to learn. Aside from that, all I really need is actual experience..." I left out it was him that I knew could use the technique.

His face turned into a huge grin. "Of course! Actually I already know how!"

The long-haired man in front of me practically shone now that he had an ability he knew he could teach me. With that, he taught me the hand-seals in the setting light of the sun, and early moon's appearance. It was actually a nice jutsu, pouring chakra into the roots of the hair to continually lengthen while it hardens the tips, and can either shield you or shoot senbon.

Of course, being able to grow your hair at will is the best part of the technique… If I ever wanted to change my style, it's simple! Now I just had to figure out how to control it without the hand-seals. Being able to harden the ends, and control the flow of my hair, as well as lengthen it, would be a truly formidable technique if I could use it at will.

With that, we parted, after him telling me where to meet up. He had things to verify, and I wanted sleep. It was a really long day…

It was only my way back home that I heard a 'pop' sound in the distance, with a rush of memories. I grinned, my clone had henged into Hayate, use kawarimi to swap with the man before he could be cut down, and exploded in Baki's face. The explosion from my Chi-Bunshin would undoubtedly knock him a bit, or if nothing else, distract him long enough for the real one to get away. It would also bring nearby shinobi to the scene, instantly ensuring his survival. On top of everything else, he would verify the invasion for Jiraiya.

Hopefully Kaa-chan and Hayate would have a wonderful future together. I couldn't help the smile growing on my face as I continued home...


	21. Training

**Training**

* * *

The following month was spent training with Jiraiya. Apparently he thought himself slightly rusty, and wanted a training partner before the invasion. But truthfully, I think he just wanted to fix my own errors. It was both an enjoyable experience, and completely worthwhile.

Honestly it was nice. He barely spent time with Naruto. The change might be because I outed him. Or it could just be the invasion. But him spending the time working on my taijutsu was exceptionally nice. Truly, even if working with clones builds up muscle memory and knowledge, it doesn't mean your stances are perfect or that there are no holes or problems with your attacks. The man was far better than I believed, throwing me around with ease. It was a valued and appreciated experience.

This was what the first few days consisted of, and would for the first bit of every day thereafter. But I wanted to perfect my other techniques. My favorite still being life, I was almost able to make a tree from nothing, I could feel it - and I had the knowledge to make it happen.

My other few clones the were created around the practice field proceeded to manipulate more ice flowers, this time with stems and trying to speed up their creation. Fine chakra control was difficult for me. I could probably create a mountain of ice easier than a needle… But I didn't want to kill people!

Myself, I was going through the hand-seals for the Kebari Senbon, I noticed it would affect all my hair, including my tail fur, and that focusing where the chakra flowed would decide where the hair would flow from. Pushing it all to the tip of my tail, I twirled it around up above my shoulder to shoot from there. Immediately a slew of yellow needles started shooting from the tip into my tree target.

I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face. This was a jutsu I had truly wanted since my hair grew in length for the first time. "Yatta!"

"Congrats Gaki, it only took you three attempts. You're just like your father in that regard. You take to techniques just as fast. Though it still needs some work, your needles aren't coming out very fast."

My slitted eyes blinked at his compliment, and of his addressing of my father of this world. Turning to him I could see a fond grin on his face. "Thank you…" I really meant it too. It wasn't often I got compliments either, much less ones comparing myself to my parents. It wasn't like people here actually knew I was their daughter. Or even if they did, knew my parents. Even those that did refrained from mentioning it...

"Yea… I just wish you didn't take after your mother so much." He grumbled, his grin turning to a pout as he rubbed his face in remembrance.

Cocking my head to the side, I thought about it a bit. Honestly, my personality in this world is so different as well. It wasn't like I worked so hard in my last life, rather I just did what I wanted, or interested me. Science, engineering, programming, electronics, physics - I went through knowledge, but I didn't really work toward anything. I wasn't even that happy. I was rather grumpy really. Nice? I guess so. But I didn't get mad hardly, nor did I react to teasing much. More like I was just a bored and sickly person, waiting for my slow death.

But here I was happy, enjoying life, connections, and the people around me. Getting mad or embarrassed for things I wouldn't have before. I have almost made a complete reversal in personality. I am more physical in this world, though that could be because I have a healthy body here. But I'm just so different now… genetics? The physical body affects the soul? I couldn't truly know...

"Well, I am just glad I do, Ero-Sennin." My smile widened with my response. Honestly, I kinda enjoyed beating the old pervert…

He just continued grumbling at me, so I continued practicing. After a few times of using the technique, I had a grasp of the flow of chakra for the technique, and use it on another part of my body. That way I was capable of using it without the hand-seals on any part of my body. That was something I was always working on in this body - seal-less jutsu.

For some reason, my body inherently feels the flow of my own chakra. Something I suspect has to do with a Chakra-Body. There was just so much about my own unique body I didn't know about nor understand. I knew people could use seal-less jutsu by memorizing the chakra flow, but it took a lot of practice from what I know.

While I count this as a bonus, as it decreases the speed I need for the technique, my large reserves and bad chakra control tend to slow down the learning speed of the jutsu. But considering how quick my body picks them up, I believe it evens out. The fine tuning of the jutsu is harder for me than others. I doubted that I could even use a jutsu properly without having a dozen clones working on it daily…

Moving on after a while, I moved for sealless manipulation of my hair. My end goal was to be able to flow my hair around as I wished, but I had doubts I could do that within a month, even with the guide jutsu. But I could maybe learn to harden the tips or something later? Maybe even turn the strands into little blades to whip around. There were so many possibilities!

After going through it for a while, I finally started going through the hand-seals for Hari-Jizou - a shield of hair - only to be stopped by Jiraiya. He was peeping at girls in a river… yet had still seen what I was doing? He was obviously not just ignoring Naruto either, just made no move to be an active participant!

"Yes ero-sennin?" I replied to my name.

"Gaki! Stop calling me that!" He almost-yelled, pouting again.

"Only if you stop peeping… and writing Bakashi's dirty books using my mother as 'material'." My eyebrows in a frown as with my attempt at extorting something I knew wouldn't happen.

"...anyways, why are you using sealless jutsu? Though I have to admit you moved through to that quicker than I can ever remember seeing, and can see the use, I don't understand why."

' _So he did use Kushina in his dirty books...'_ My face turned into a copy of my mother's sickly sweet smile, a bit of killing intent added in, something my mother would truly be proud of, and a jutsu particularly effective on Jiraiya…

"Ero-San," I started, getting an obvious tremor throughout his body as his eyes widened slightly, sweat beading up on his forehead. "I may not be able to change what's already published, but if I ever find that I was used as material for one of your dirty books…" I trailed off. Leaving the possibilities of his punishment to his imagination.

"Hai, hai, it won't happen! Now, about the sealless jutsu, why so soon?" He immediately tried diverting the conversation again, though this time I let him after shaking my head.

"It gives me better speed and adaptability in battle."

Though he nodded in understanding, he countered my thoughts. "True, very useful indeed. However, using the seals allows for more accurate use and stability of the techniques. Also, if you want to teach it to others, what happens if you forget the seal sequence? If you don't use the seals but only for today, you will soon forget. I suggest you use hand-seals for any jutsu you don't particularly need speed on."

His logic left me flabbergasted. It was true. All of it. I had nearly deprived myself of knowledge I could teach. Of course my memory was good, but I wasn't particularly thinking about it, and the actual sequence could have faded in a year or two.

I just dumbly nodded. Understanding flowing through my head. It was just too much of a plus to keep the knowledge. And I actually might have forgotten the sequence for the Chi-Bunshin too! That would be a terrible loss on my part, if I only knew how to make one myself.

"I understand... " I trailed off, voice lowering as I finished my words.

He went back to peeping… something I had begrudged to him since he taught me what would probably become one of my favorite techniques. My hair was much finer than anybody elses, practically fur thin, despite how long it was, and just as strong somehow - something that had actually happened over the course of the first few years of my rebirth. It matched my tail and ear fur to the touch, silky smooth, sleek, and I just loved it.

But with hair that fine, they would make excellent needles. Not to mention there being many more strands than a normal human's hair would contain. So naturally I had far more potential to this attack. Each needle would do less damage, but having more hit, the damage would actually increase, along with the pain. And I still wanted to do more with it.

So I continued to work with the hand-seals, but moving on to Hari Jizou. It took me longer for that technique. Eventually I found the right chakra combination, and felt the technique taking shape. Deciding to use my tail again, I split my tail into their actual forms of six slightly less bushy tails, and wrapped them around me, hair extending on their outer sides to harden.

The only problem was I felt some hairs pricking me on the inside… Obviously this was going to take some work. At least I was mostly covered in my specialized living cloth, so very little actually harmed me, only my bare upper back and shoulders were not as protectd.

e

It took me much longer to get that down since I had to find the right angles for each tail, and concentrate on specific spots. Honestly, even if the fur on my tail starts growing on the outside, while wrapped around my body, it can flow inside to point at myself. It was both confusing and frustrating.

In the end, I spent far more time practicing my fur defense than the attack. I could just point the needles away from me in the attack after all. So my mornings were spent in Taijutsu, while my afternoons were spent practicing my new jutsu, and evenings spent on perfecting my aim in my senfa since I was still having trouble with their weight and moving targets.

All the while I had one to two dozen clones practicing combining elements - which doubled as chakra control exercises. This was something the old pervert was keen to pick up on and ask question after question about. Not that I could answer too many of them myself, I was still trying to understand it as well. It wasn't like I had a genetic map like a Kekkei Genkai to automatically tell me how to form the elements together.

The shaggy man had ended up taking a whole day for me to explain what I was doing with elemental manipulation trainings. How I was working on refining control, giving me pointers on what to do to increase it along with my chakra control.

Carving an Uzumaki Spiral in a tree, twirling a senbon on my fingertip, creating a chakra string to hold it off of my finger then twirl it - there were so many things to increase my control with that it was unreal. Unfortunately I couldn't get past twirling a senbon yet.

Even having twenty clones working on some of the material he gave me to work with didn't do much. And apparently creating Rasengan isn't a true control exercise, though it helped when I was dividing my focus between adding the element into it or creating two at once - it definitely increased my control, just not in the same way nor that much overall. It was definitely a focus oriented technique.

I was just lucky enough to have him explain it to me, and set me in the right course. It was weird to think I had actually mastered all I could in chakra control. I hadn't even thought to look for more, and thinking back on it, the reason was obvious. I had mastered high level techniques so easily, and only needed so much control.

The issue was still that I was constantly increasing in chakra as I aged. And from what I know of that night when I was four, it would continue until I was sixteen or so - and for a year after I gained my ninth tail, if recent years are anything to go by. And from my own experience, it only increases faster as I gain tails.

' _I won't not be able to truly master anything control intensive until I fully mature... '_

That was pretty much how my month went with my godfather. Him peeping, teaching me little tricks, taijutsu training, him peeping some more, chakra control, him peeping...

' _I have GOT to figure out a genjutsu seal to turn all girls he peeps on into men whenever they're naked...'_


	22. The Third Round

**The Third Round**

* * *

After training for the month with the pervert, I had started feeling good about the invasion. My information on the future was relayed through Jiraiya as 'overheard the sand siblings with my sensitive ears'.

So he knew that they would try to erect a barrier around the Hokage, and Orochimaru would summon 'strong' people from the grave. Along with Gaara being the jinchuuriki and summoning the beast inside the walls.

We didn't know if I could truly fight him with his collar around my neck, but I would try. If I could, I would place a seal over his own to disrupt the chakra. Unfortunately he is always covered by sand, which is filled with chakra, covering his seal…

In the end it was decided I would just try to do what I can against him, and if he gets out of control, it will have to be handled later by Jiraiya or Jiji-Sama. But since I had the chakra, and sealing skills, I was to place a few Chi-Bunshin around the village. They would have the chakra to do large scale skills easily, while being sturdy enough not to pop from a simple non-lethal attack. And if the situation calls for it, kamikaze.

They would specifically target summons. There would be several large snakes running through, and I had specially developed a large seal to both add gravity and resistance to a large body of mass - in this case the snakes. So they would have a multitude of force laying down on them, while at the same time another force being applied against their own motions.

I had also developed a small scale version of the same seal of course, ready to be slapped onto any opposing shinobi. Non-Lethal was my motto for now. Especially if Suna was to re-ally with us afterwards. And captives would make a pretty good bargaining chip.

Nevertheless, that meant that I, or a clone, had to get close enough and actually apply the seals. Having a few hundred running around doing evacuations would be a big help as well. They were currently henged as various beings situated at key strategic points throughout the village.

There was one last seal I had given to Jiraiya. It being a space/time seal. Special in its existence and a one-time, one person use. It was actually a similar setup to a personal barrier I have. It was compressed into a small paper he would slap onto any barrier. It would redirect any counter or damage applied to the paper back from where it came, spread away from itself. Then it would open up a 'gateway' through the wall. Rather it was more like going in one mirror and outside another that appears on the opposite side of the barrier, a few centimeters in. This would let him fight with Jiji if he doesn't get inside. Though I only told him to slap it on a barrier to go through it, rather than specifics.

The one thing I stressed was that Kabuto was just as much of a threat. He hides his skills, and could easily take Orochimaru's place when the man dies, already having the skills and tools at his disposal. Kakashi would aim for him, at Jiraiya's behest - the one-eyed ninja was roped into the loop.

Trusted ninja would be counting fake ANBU and assessing the situation in the arena, Hyuuga would be specifying targets, marking them somehow. There were many factors going on, more so than I know. I was only kept in the loop because I had a direct influence. Something I was truly grateful for.

I couldn't help but think about all of this while I was making my way into the arena. The people around me staying slightly away in fear of my sight - which still made me sad, their emotions did hurt. It wasn't until I walked out into the open field that I saw him. The boy I had felt a while ago, screaming for death in his emotions. The one that for all intents and purposes could control me - at least if he wanted to. Truly a frightening visage.

Walking into the field I shivered. I could tell he felt me coming - my collar was slowly tightening as I approached, almost painfully, but not enough to affect me. My animalistic features drooped, ears to the sides, tail flowing between my legs and around one of them. My obedience a built-in tendency at his presence, and enforced by the band around my neck.

His emotions were changing from bloodlust to greed, happiness, expectations, thrill, and so much more. The deaths by his hands at the invasion pushed aside by his want for me. Again I shivered at the thought, missing Hinata's worried looks of concern. It was frightening the power he exerted over me, just by a simple piece of metal. My body was heating up a little, whether in fear or some other emotion, I couldn't tell. I could feel a little wetness between my legs, and I hoped it wasn't me peeing in fright.

Eventually I came to stand in line, away from him. However a quick glance to my side showed he was smirking at me. Quite evilly in fact. His excitement rose, and I couldn't help but shiver again, though my emotions started copying his. My excitement rising in tandem, my head lowered in obedience as I felt the collar slightly move against my skin. The slight wetness between my legs increasing. The plants weren't absorbing it fast enough. Slowly my fear was being pushed away, and I couldn't understand what was going on. The only thing I did know what that I HATED my instincts at this moment. That and my own helplessness.

Eventually Hayate gave us the signal to move up to the watcher's box, while the first match went underway. I couldn't feel much of anything at this moment, but Gaara. My mind was closed off to everything around me aside from his emotions. They weren't the normal hate or uncaring ones I received. Nor were they the love filled ones I normally felt from those who truly cared for me. No, they were lustful excitement, among other lesser emotions. And it was aimed towards me.

My face was reddening, and my body warming. It had to be nervousness, right? I was scared, and yet I was excited? Are my emotions working off my worry for the invasion? Honestly, I just couldn't imagine what was going on. Not with so many serious problems occurring around me.

Hinata was going against Lee, and doing well. Though the spandex-clad male hadn't taken off his weight, so it was only a matter of time. And there he got the okay from Gai… it won't take long now.

Even as I watched, I couldn't help my thoughts. The boy was a maniac right now, the Bijuu basically deciding his actions. His want for me, staring me in the back. Feeling his stare, my tail tightened around my leg, and I shivered again. His emotions just kept rising. He wasn't just a rollercoaster of emotions, he was a rocket. They were just taking off and never coming down until they disappear completely.

Reaching up to rub the back of my head to get the feeling off, my ears twitched away. Rather than the back, I scratched the back of my ears, through all of my furry long hair. It was an odd motion, one that begot pleasure. This was a motion I hadn't expected to do consciously or unconsciously. Not that I even thought about it, or what it meant, but kept repeating regardless.

Even watching the match finish, Lee using a quick kick to my friends side to finish, my thoughts just kept moving back to the tanuki-eyed boy. I had practically ignored everyone around me, even as the next match was forfeited by Kankuro, much to Sasuke's ire.

"I FORFEIT!" Immediately the crowd booed in unsettling yells.

My violet slitted eyes blinked at the second forfeit. ' _Oh yea, Shika would have forfeited if Naruto hadn't pushed him out of the box… Crap I'm up!'_

I actually hadn't expected the double forfeit. So lost in my thoughts I completely ignored the actual likeliness of Shikamaru's forfeit. I gave him a dirty glance as I walked past, headed down to the stadium - ignoring his mutter of 'troublesome...'.

Walked out to the field, sleeves still up, showing my hands, hair slightly billowing in the wind being blown from Temari's fan as she glided down, I prepared myself a bit. Eventually she settled on the ground with a small smirk at me.

"Contestants ready…?"

We both gave a nod.

"HAJIME!"

I summoned two white senfa, even as Temari spoke, while pulling her fan into position.

"So, how do you enjoy being my brothers little pet? He was talking about taking you home with us you know." She said, smirk widening.

My slitted eyes narrowed. I ignored her provocation, and decided to use my best element, the same she uses, against her, for it. She may have better control, but I had more chakra, and if I dim the wind manipulation it might turn out safer. Despite the much smaller surface of my hand-sized fans, they should produce plenty of force. After all, I was trying NOT to kill people, and if she can counter it, she won't get killed with my attacks. ' _at least I hope not...'_

Immediately I twirled in a circle, fans weaving in and out from my body, producing small waves of wind, constantly increasing as both my chakra output increase, and the infusion of elements started being applied faster and denser, more precise.

Her eyes widened at my use of a little of her abilities. Immediately she waved her own fan towards me, easily reversing my wind flow, and cancelling my wind blades.

However, my moves continued. My continued assault, twisting, twirling, encircling, waving, dancing my body in my new unique style, tail weaving around at just the right angles to keep my balance as I moved, hair following in symmetry, with senfa flowing in its beauty.

My continuous flow slowly built up a stronger wind, even as she kept trying to reverse it. Slowly, but surely, my assault reached her with a small paper-thin slice on an arm. My dance continuing, building a rhythm, my violet eyes dancing with my body as I watched her struggling to overpower a constantly increasing storm front.

The little slices continued, and she started a quicker succession of breaths. Her chakra obviously decreasing as she pushed herself to try and force more and more chakra into our exchanges. My steady flow, slowly getting faster as it kept increasing against her in our battle of wind. She was definitely more powerful in the manipulation. Far more powerful. I was forcing chakra to increase mine, and she was still battling almost evenly.

Eventually my wind got too fast for her to swing properly, and my dance of wind started picking up faster and faster, blowing her off her feet before she could retaliate. Several slices started appearing on her body. They were thin, but getting thicker.

She was blown into the wall. I kept my dance flowing though. Obviously I couldn't put enough manipulation into the attack to truly harm her so I continued on, keeping her from moving while slowly adding damage.

It was actually an ingenious strategy now that I thought about it. So long as I didn't force a full manipulation of all the chakra I pumped into my winds, the slices would be minimal, but the wind speed would still pick up. Truly this little trick could be done with Jiraiya level chakra. And I REALLY didn't want to face her summons attack… I didn't know if I could escape it, let alone block it. And I really didn't want to test it against myself - I doubted getting cut in half would be pleasant…

But obviously applying wind nature into a Rasengan versus a control technique is completely different, I just didn't have her control to add the wind nature and force it to flow as well as she does. I was lucky that I could even apply as much directional force as I did.

"I-I FORFEEET!" Was Temari's forced screaming reply through the winds.

Honestly, I didn't expect her to forfeit before passing out. But I stopped the onslaught of my dance. Slowly the wind died down, but the little needle thin wind slices stopped quickly. She fell to the ground almost breathless. Immediately medics rushed up to help her and bandage her up.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruna!" There was a cheer, and a wave of emotions I had never felt before aimed at me - excitement, joy, guilt, pleasure, and just pure happiness. Apparently, despite my appearance and who I am, they truly enjoyed my display, my dance.

I couldn't help but reflect their emotions. As such, I cheered with them! It was truly something I had never felt before. Something that I just couldn't help but love. That sensation of being accepted, even if there were a few obvious emotions of hatred, the majority just overjoyed my being.

Eventually the cheers died down and Hayate was able to continue, "Would Sabaku no Gaara please enter the field."

My slitted eyes widened in realization of what was about to come. My breathing quickened in anticipation, excitement, fear, nervousness, and any multitude of reasons. My face slightly reddening, not that I noticed, I looked towards the doors where he walked from.

The dampness in between my legs was still there, and I knew something was wrong with me. But there was no way to realize what was going on when all you can think about is how terrible the current situation is, and how calm the opponent looks when they're supposed to be blood-crazed…

He walked up to face me, and without cause my ears lowered slightly towards the sides. There was too much going on to completely focus on the tanuki boy in front of me though. ' _The invasion is about to happen. I don't know when it will be, during the fight or after, but I need to place that seal on Gaara before he can act!"_

The announcer spoke, "ready?"

We nodded a little. Mine was a bit shaky, but I was calming down. I needed to fight this boy, not submit to him like I'm in heat. ' _... wow that is an odd thought!'_ Honestly it was a bit scary too. It was slightly registering what my body was starting to do when I submitted, and I was naturally inclined to deny it.

"HAJIME!"

Immediately I bit my thumb and produced four blood clones. Two would hide out of his view, while two would help me take him down. I let them take the lead as he threw sand towards me. They quickly went to either side of him, even as I produced a chakra hand, and swatted the sound out of the way, careful not to get any one me this time.

I rushed forward, covering my other hand in a chakra claw. My two clones producing a Rasengan in each of their hands, while the other two extended chakra chains to surround Gaara and hold him still. They attempted to get in to destroy his sand body, around his chest where I could see the biggest concentration of chakra.

His sand quickly and automatically came up and shoved the chains away, forcing them off direction, all of them, and easily. He formed another sand barrier, forcing my clones to shove each rasengan into it in an attempt to blow through.

However, it failed, with his continually adding sand, and my clones were whipped back with sand. I continued forward determined. My claws dug into another barrier in front defending Gaara, however mine pierced and dug through his sand, shoving it out of the way. Immediately I saw spikes extending out from in front of me, and I activated a barrier seal on my left arm.

The spike extending from in front of me pierced through me… rather, the barrier allowed it to pierce, right through it, and around my body. The spike extended right through my abdomen and out my back, with no sand in between. My barrier effectively shifted all matter that tried to go through it on the exact opposite side of the field around my body. No blood on the sand at all.

Gaara's eyes widened considerably, even as I continued forward, nonetheless he made no motion to attack again. He pulled the spike back through the field, obviously testing its properties. I let the field down, and proceeded to form a Rasengan. Throwing it at him this close in an attempt to clear the dirt off his body, he still reacted and protected himself though. The ball sent a shockwave of air around him, and pushing me slightly with force, my fur billowing behind me, as it disintegrated into a sand wall.

' _This is ridiculous. I can see why they call it the ultimate defense though...'_ Honestly, in all the time training, I couldn't think of a quick way to go around his sand body. I nodded to a blood clone, signaling it's attack. Hopefully it would be able to do enough.

Running back in, I followed the clone from behind, hiding in its shadow. Gaara's sand went back up in a defensive shield in front of us as I extended a claw. Enlarging the claw quite a bit, I swung it in front of my clone to clear out the way, allowing her to slip in. She threw a punch that was blocked by his sand close to his face.

My speed was impressive and he was forced to use his hands to defend himself. But she still wasn't quick enough. But that was enough. I activated my field again even as she blew up. The damage flowing around and through my body. Honestly this particular seal was amazing. Despite not being even close to the same level, or working in the same way, my field was practically a copy of Obito's Kamui jutsu.

Once the flames died down, I could see pieces of his skin through the smoke. It had worked, but it wasn't enough, so I charged another two near instant Rasengan and released my barrier. Unfortunately a sand barrier caught them, and kept adding more even as I dug through it. I was being forced away. His body was being recovered its sand defense.

Truly this was one of the greatest defensive abilities in the world - to take a full blown explosion in the face and not even be troubled… ' _I'm kind of jealous. Though I did kinda just do the same thing, hehe. But I can't attack and defend with mine.'_

"Enough." My ears instinctively lowered in fear, my fur standing on end. It was a simple word. A statement. An order… One I couldn't fight against, and was forced to immediately obey, as he constricted my collar around my neck to insane levels.

My throat was tight. Reaching up with my gloved hands, I tried pulling it away out of instinct, but it was too form-fitted. I couldn't breathe. There was no reprieve from the band around my neck, declining my brain of oxygen.

I was panicking, my brain went into overdrive trying to figure a way to release myself. Nothing came to mind though. For the last month, nothing had been done because nothing could be done. And that wasn't going to change in this instance.

Looking up and around I could see the crowds starting to fall asleep. ' _THE INVASION!'_ They had started! My explosion was probably the trigger! They wanted him in top shape, and if I could actually get that close to hurting him, they would pull him out.

My mind was slowing, and my vision dimming. A body of chakra, but in the form of living cells. I may have the essence of a Bijuu now, but my body was that of a human. I couldn't fight forever. Eventually my mind gave out, and everything went black...


	23. The Worst Possible Outcome

**Worst Possible Outcome**

* * *

Unconsciousness…. No, I was in a dreamless sleep.

There was nothing. Nothing in my mind, nothing I could do, nothing I thought about doing.

There was nothingness. I couldn't think properly. But I knew I should have woken up.

It had been too long. Why is it taking so long to wake up? I don't understand it.

There isn't anything to do. What is wrong with my body? Why can't I wake up? I"m worried…

Pain. Intense, crushing, tearing pain. I can't feel most of my limbs, just pain near them. Unbearable pain, on my body. my head hurts. My chest feels like there's a hole punched through it. Why can't I move my legs? Why can't I feel them? Or my left arm? My right arm feels like it's been through a grinder!

The pain… I'm floating…? No, flying? The pain! It feels like I was just tossed like a ragdoll through the dirt! God, what is this?! At least it feels as if my chest is healing now. My limbs, I can feel them again. Slowly regaining feeling from the base down… Did I lose my limbs?

Consciousness…

I opened my eyes with a moan. Light! Glorious light! But why so much pain? At least it's lessing quickly. Blinking to get rid of the glare, I looked over towards my once missing arm. There was bone and flesh growing down my forearm. Quickly flowing muscles, fat and skin, visible chakra flowing just ahead of each. ' _My body is regenerating!'_

Looking down, I saw a huge hole between my breasts had closed. A hole through even my chakra strengthened kimono. ' _W-What happened?!'_ I leaned up a little, favoring my newly healed elbow. My other arm looked like it was torn apart, mangled, and shredded, rather than ripped off. Most of my sleeve and glove was missing. I had the end covering my right hand, some fingers missing, but that was practically all that was left, and my chakra was already taking shape, regenerating the damage. Continuing down I saw my legs, both bare, and slowly being fixed. I couldn't tell if they were shredded before, or ripped off, or maybe it was a spinal injury. But my socks were missing too, when they shouldn't.

I couldn't help but wonder why… ' _Gaara?! The Invasion!'_

Quickly gaining my senses at last I looked around. My limbs just about finished regenerating, I took in my sights. There was dust all around me. Clouds of dirt. There wasn't even any plants. Close to me was debris of a building with blood all about. Probably my own. ' _Where am I?! This isn't even Konoha!'_

I moved to get up and quickly fell over, nearly face first. ' _Huh?'_ I tried again, only to barely keep my balance now that I was concentrating. I was shaky at best. ' _What the heck is going on?! My body! It's so hard to work to stay upright!'_

My ears twitched at a footstep, but I ignored it. ' _My sense of balance is all wrong! What's going on here-ttebane?!'_ It was only then that I realized I felt something extra. Quickly my tails twisted around in front of me. Then I saw it. My seventh tail… ' _SEVEN?! HOW?!'_

The footsteps were getting closer as I stared at my tails in disbelief. Eventually I decided it was a good thing to have the extra tail, and I merged them together for efficiency. I then felt my neck for some extra confirmation, and there was a collar still wrapped skin-tight around it… Sighing, I pulled my hand away.

Then my violet eyes blinked… and again. ' _Why does my body feel so different? Are my breasts... bigger? MY CHAKRA! I have more chakra! It almost feels like it doubled! Just what is going on here?!'_

The footsteps stopped, "You flew quite far.. I was hoping to avoid such drastic use of chakra."

I turned towards the voice, startled out of my thoughts. Then shocked disbelief set in… "Huh?"

"...You are to come with me," said the newly faced stranger.

Unable to help myself I couldn't help but rub my eyes… Then I took another look. And the face was still there… I nearly passed out from sheer shocked dread. ' _I'm NOT ready to face him! And whatever is going on with my body would mean I wouldn't last seconds!'_

"...Well?" Said the man staring at me.

"Just… what are you doing here?" I couldn't help but ask.

He just stared for a moment, "did you not know that you were under attack?"

"The invasion! Yeah! Oto and Suna were invading us! I was forced asleep during my battle. Why am I not in Konoha?! If they're still attacking I need to help!" I couldn't help shouting a bit as my worries increased, my nervousness exuded, and my frustrations of my locations buried into my thoughts.

"...You have been asleep for a long time. It has been two years since then."

My violet eyes nearly bulged. ' _B-But, if it's over, who won? What happened with Gaara? Did Jiraiya get everything taken care of? ...why is he here in front of me? When he faced Naruto…"_

"Don't you see anything familiar?" The man said, almost amusedly? or bored? Can't tell…

I took another good look around. The clouds had nearly cleared since I first woke up. Around me were sloped walls of dirt in the distance, with crumpled buildings slammed into walls on top of the ledges. We were in a crater. Finally I set eyes upon the Hokage mountain. ' _No...'_

My thoughts turned terrible as I set eyes on the fifth face on the mountain. ' _Danzo…. Just what did you do? How are you alive?! WHY ARE YOU ALIVE?'_

I just couldn't help but stare in utter disbelief at the fifth face on the mountain. Danzo's creepy face was plastered next to my father's face. It was a sight I never wanted to behold. ' _Just what happened?!'_

He voiced my unspoken question, "I suppose this would be a good experience for you. This will give you a small idea of my true pain.

From my current knowledge, Danzo had killed Orochimaru in the invasion two years ago. They pardoned his small action against the village and elected him as Hokage for killing the traitor who assassinated the third Hokage. He then released information stating you were actually the nine-tailed fox given human form, stating you were to be locked away. Somehow he had already captured you. I had not listened to his reasons

There were several attempts at either freeing you, or stealing you away. All ended with dead parties. From who I remember - Hatake Kakashi, Uzuki Yuugao, Yuuhi Kurenai, and our Sensei Jiraiya of the Sannin."

My eyes started streaming tears. They had died. My family is dead. Danzo killed my family! And this wasn't even recent. He had even murdered a Sannin! ' _Jiji… Kaa-Chan! Whyyy?!'_

Aside from that, Konoha has been at war with Suna for the past two years. Other nations eventually decided to get involved. We had decided to start with Suna. We took the one-tails first. Somehow his host survived, but we had disclosed our presence. The war should have helped us hide as we moved, however the targeting of the Bijuu set us as high priority targets.

We have few members, and I decided I would come for the last myself."

I was breathing. Hard. Barely listening to the Rinnegan user, my inner turmoil continued, even as I took his words in.

"Unfortunately you were hidden well. So I just decided to destroy everything and allow your presence to show through. Of course I had to find your crushed body, but it was proof enough that you are now the fox."

My brain hurt. My heart hurt. It just hurt to listen. Everyone was dead. The pain unbearable. My life. My world had come crashing down. ' _This man could revi-no they are long dead! Beating him won't bring back my loved ones!'_

"Now maybe you understand a bit of true pain… You are to come with me Uzumaki Naruna"

Danzo… He had betrayed the leaf, somehow figured out Orochimaru's plan and removed him. Kidnapped me as I was unconscious from my match, and proceeded to seal me away somehow until he had the time to deal with me properly...for years. Killed everyone I cared about.

Looking up to the rinnegan wielder, my tearstained face taking in his. "Gaara's… Alive?" I don't know why I felt happy at that, but for some reason I was. It wasn't like I loved him or anything as I did the others though… Even Jiraiya I had grown fond of.

"He is, but you won't be there to meet him again." My eyes widened at this. He was planning to have me take Kurama's place in the statue! I don't even know if that would work, but I didn't wanna find out!

"N-NO!" I got up to my feet shakily, scared eyes looking straight into Yahiko's Rinnegan, no, Nagato's. "It wouldn't even work! He's no longer inside me, and I am not him!"

"It will work. You have his essence. His chakra is a part of your very being now." He said, even as he pulled out a black rod from his sleeve.

I turned around and attempted to run, only to trip over a rock I had tried to avoid. My longer legs were giving me trouble. The Height adjustment of several centimeters, and growth of two years catching up with my me. I had lost nearly all control of my body. My chakra control was shot, I just knew it somehow, and I had no protection seals on me anymore - most of my clothes were ripped apart or completely gone, even if they're healing with my chakra aura.

Panicking, I twisting over onto my back, doing the one thing I could with pure dense chakra alone. I started forming a hand sized tailed-beast-ball. Proportions right, but size triple the size of what I was aiming for. I proceeded to launch it at his form, only for him to deflect it with a 'Shinra Tensei'. Sadly It took me more time to form it with my new problems than it took for him to recover his skills.

A moment later there was an explosion in the side of the crater, taking a good portion of the view with it, forming a new crater. Maybe a quarter the size of the one we were sitting in. But I wasn't paying attention to that. He had just deflected one of the strongest attacks I could muster, and the only one I could control now. I knew nothing else would form right if that attack was multiple times larger than I wanted formed.

Pathetically, I tried dragging myself away from him, but I was too late, he stabbed the chakra rod through my lower leg, digging through skin, muscle, scraping bone, and messing with my system. I screamed in pain, only to feel another one enter the other. He was practically rendering my chakra control to nonexistence. I had no doubt I could force it out like Hashirama, but that truly did nothing. And unlike Naruto, I didn't have Kurama to rely on - he was never stabbed, so he could force his chakra through however he wished.

Helpless... I was helpless, and in pain. He stabbed me again, through my thighs, tearing flesh from my bones. He was forcing his chakra into my system, disrupting my own pathways. I felt another rod go through my side, blood flowing through the wound. More pain. And then another rod on the other side.

I had to get out of there. There was nothing I could do like this. Weaker than a Genin, unable to resist a single motion. Only one thing left that I could do, I started building chakra. Even as another rod entered my shoulder, and my screams intensified. He had already rendered my techniques useless, yet he was still adding pressure.

I was building up as much chakra as I could, I'm sure he noticed, but had no clue as to why. He knew I couldn't attack him anymore. Truly, there was no clues as to how much I needed, but at least I didn't have to control it for my escape to work. This was the one thing I truly didn't want to be forced to use.

My chakra spread completely throughout my body. I built up as much as I could muster, and eventually it found my seal. A seal that would affect the chakra it detects connected to my body. My clothes would follow me, I didn't want to have to leave them behind after all…

However since Pein's chakra is constantly in flux, his frequency always changing to hide his presence, so even if my seal detects the chakra, it would change before it's added into the flow. I would leave his rods and anything connected to him behind, thankfully. It wasn't actually something I planned into the seal, but I couldn't help but be grateful with how it works. The other security feature was that anything that had more chakra then the seal acquired was left behind, after factoring myself in of course - a protection in the seal.

This was my 'last resort' as I called it. All I had to do was force chakra into the seal to unlock. I poured as much chakra into my body as possible, and feeling it all flow in one direction, I tried to follow that flow myself. This increased the speed in which the seal absorbed the chakra, and it activated, even as more was forced inside.

A vortex appeared on my body, the specialized design I had come up with as the basis and link. It began spinning around on my belly. Nagato turned to look, even as he put a rod through my hand, scraping more bones. The pain was unbearable, but I just poured everything I had into my body, trying to get the seal to at least give me a little more time to work with.

The vortex started expanding, drifting off my body and onto the ground below me. Expanding, symbols flowing around it, and inside the lines spinning inside the circle itself. Faster and faster it flowed, until eventually it reached up with blood red tendrils and covered my body with red writing, encasing my body, and ignoring the chakra rods through my body. Then lines shot out, links to the encased chakra, from my covered body, probably linking to my torn living clothes. Then there was a flash of red light and Nagato was alone with bloody poles sticking out of the ground in front of him, wondering what had happened.

Uzumaki Naruna had disappeared...

* * *

Omake

Danze had planned and designed his future. He had set up the perfect opportunities in the background, spoke to certain people, paid others, and even blackmailed or threatened the rest.

He had set up specific targets for his ROOT agents to take out. Uchiha Shisui being the primary, a council member, and a few others. A few agents would help stall Jiraiya during the invasion, and hopefully the Snake would kill Hiruzen. He had even given an extra donation towards Orochimaru's goal for that.

Then there was Uzumaki Naruna. She was powerful. Too powerful to be left alone. Yet he could use that power. He could shape her into the perfect weapon. And if that fails, he could seal her, just like the fox before her. All he would need is a seal from the Forbidden Scroll. A copy of which he had made.

Capturing her would be difficult. Or so he thought. While his agents made sure the rest happened quietly, yet successfully, he was in the arena watching the match. It would also serve as an alibi should the council try to convict him on Shisui's death. It wouldn't do to have a counterargument disappear, only for another problem to arise.

Of course, the unexpected may happen. And for his advantage too. The sand jinchuuriki had somehow put her to sleep. Danzo ordered his men to signal the ones stalling Jiraiya, dressed as Suna shinobi, to stand down. The village could get some serious damage if the boy let out the one-tail. And he could do some serious damage. They would let Jiraiya finish what he was doing so he could seal the boy up.

The girl, however. She was left alone while the rest of the audience went under siege. Signaling another of his agents, Danzo had him get to the girl. She had a weakness to poisons apparently, in a report of the White-Fang's son, she had been unable to move due to a poison applied to a kunai. She was quickly fighting it off, healing it out of her system, but with the kunai in her body, it just kept seeping in.

Danzo's agent, disguised as a Konoha shinobi took her towards the medical ward for insurance that nobody would stop him. However the agent continued, while sticking two poisoned need into her shoulder. She would continue to sleep for a few hours with those needles staying in there, and continuously changing them out.

The girl's capture was ridiculously easy during an invasion. Next Danzo planned to wait for Orochimaru. That of course was simple as well. The Hokage had apparently stolen his arms. Somehow Hiruzen had prepared enough to actually fight off Orochimaru's surprise attack, yet still let himself get caught in a barrier. Perhaps he planned to die?

Danzo's agents, the strongest of them, were hidden away along the Snake's escape routes. Both of them. When a signal was given, Danzo and the rest of his agents followed to new fighting. Orochimaru couldn't escape. He was mad at another betrayal, but that was ignored. Danzo easily beheaded the Snake, weakened as he was. At this time, Jiraiya had also sealed the boy, before he had managed to bring out Shukaku.

Getting the council to pardon him of his crimes after bringing the Hokage's killer back was extremely simple. Of course thanks to his extra efforts in the background, Danzo was elected as new Hokage, his efforts of killing the Kage's Killer being the main cause.

There was outrage, but the decision stood. The next issue were the people closest with the fox child. Several were trying to find her, and Jiraiya had managed to locate her. They attempted a rescue. However Danzo's agents were quick, and he had expected an operation to take place eventually. Despite their speed, a single touch could kill after all, so when facing Danzo's agents, they made several mistakes. This ended the lives of Kakashi and Jiraiya.

Then there was that woman who took care of the girl. Somehow she had taken it to the public. Danzo proceeded to release the foxes information, how she had absorbed the fox into her being, how she now was the fox itself, and she needed to be kept locked up or issue could arise. And as their Hokage, who could argue with the logic? She was to be kept sedated permanently, until he could successfully control her.

This news sent much of the village into outrage. They had been walking alongside the fox itself for years without realizing it. The woman was assassinated, of course. His plans were moving along swiftly. Until war broke loose.

Somehow skirmishes between nations started. Iwa was quick in attacking in small areas of Konoha. Suna then declared war, with reasons unknown. However, it was suspected that Iwa somehow framed Konoha for something. The rest of the Nation's soon joined in the warfront.

With a fourth shinobi war, he was unable to come up with a seal powerful enough to ensure complete obedience from the Uzumaki child. The best he could do was to seal her away, yet that wasn't the best option, and he still had time. Her body was constantly being filled with sleeping drugs.

Then there was that new group 'Akatsuki'. They had been hunting the tailed beasts. Somehow they managed to get the Shukaku from Gaara. Yet the boy survived. Nobody knew how they managed to save their newly appointed Kage. Then the rest of the jinchuuriki fell, one by one. Even Kumo lost both. The nations had discovered many of the agents in the organization during this time, and began hunting them down. They were actually more important than the war to most nations.

It wasn't until Konoha was the only hidden village with a beast that Danzo started getting nervous. Then there was the intruder. Danzo had confronted the man only to see the Rinnegan for the second time in his life, the first being when watching Hanzo. And he felt fear. Soon after the village disappeared to reshape as a crater. Danzo had denied the request to hand over the fox child after all.

* * *

Part 1 - Rebrith of a Fox - Officially Over!  
Part 2 - A New Life - Incoming Tomorrow!

Up Later Tonight  
Part 1 - Information - Explanations - Q&A


	24. Part 1 - RoaF Info - Explanations - Q&A

[Part 1 - Rebirth of a Fox] === I will update this page with anything pertinent.

* * *

{[Author's Note]} === {Close Character Images On My Profile Page}

* * *

I apologize if I published Part 1 a little too fast

It's just that I wrote so much, and it was nearly complete

So I don't get why I couldn't share, hehe, especially since it will continue

Part 2 is where I really wanted to write, and I wanted to get Part 1 completely

Sorry for the double, quadruple, and sextuple updates, maybe I should stop?

Actually, I think people skipped chapters when I did a multi-update….

Or was the naming the cause? I have no real way of knowing :(

But so long as you enjoy them, there are no qualms in my mind

And if you don't, well… I'm sorry, but I like writing what I want to. :)

And Yes Gaara's little collar gets removed soon… It is a major plot device.

If you have any ideas for scenes to be added into the story, you are more than welcome to pm me anything. If it doesn't fit into the story itself, I will probably add them in a side story. Little one-shots or something.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

{[Information]}

* * *

[Uzumaki Naruna Full-Grown Description]

Kurama's Essence Reshaped her Body with her Best Inherent Traits

16 Years old - 155cm Height - 105cm Tail Length - C-Cup Breasts

Skinny Waist, Thin Sleek Arms and Legs

Nimble Hands and Feet, Thin Fingers, Great Dexterity

Little fat except where it counts, providing an amazing figure

Sensitive Soft Skin, Very Flexible Smooth Body.

Only fur on her body is on Head, Ears, and Tail

Her Hair itself had thinned to about the same thickness as actual fur, and increased in fullness

Her Fur, Uzumaki Red with Highlights of various Oranges ranging between her natural Red and Kurama's Orange, tipped in her original Golden-Blonde. Only the longest strands of her fur-hair turn golden, mimicking her tails and ears.

* * *

Fuzzy Red Fox Sizes as Adults- (Small to Large)

45-90cm(18-35in) Body length

30-55.5cm(12-22in) Tail length = 2/3rd

75-146cm(30-57in) Full body length

* * *

Naruna Tails - Based on Age - First Time Fox Forms

One Tail - 30cm - Palm Size

Two Tail - 60cm - Small Fox

* * *

Naruna Tails - Based on Age - 12yo

One Tail - Hand / Shoulder sized 40cm

Two Tail - Adolescent Fox 75cm

Three Tail - Wolf Sized

* * *

Naruna Tails - Based on Age - 16yo Full Grown

One Tail - Hand / Shoulder Sized 50cm

Two - Adult Fox Sized - 90cm

Three - Alpha Wolf

Four - Large Tiger

Five - 2x Tiger

Six - 4x Tiger

Seven - Salamander Summon

Eight - Half Kurama Size - Akane

Nine - Three Quarters of Kurama's Size - Boss Size - Asatsuyu - Gamabunta - Katsuyu - Manda

* * *

Yuki - 7 Tailed Elder - pure white - snow white eyes - Alpha wolf sized - female

Asatsuyu - 6 tailed boss - ¾ large as gamabunta - black with white tips - male

Akane - 5 tailed red with black orange tips - Half Kurama's Size - female

Shiro - 4 tailed white with black tips - Alpha wolf sized - male

Kyouta - twin-tailed fox, blood-red with black tips - fox sized - male

* * *

{[Explanations]} = I kind of ramble here about my own thought process.

* * *

Creating her into a fox itself does not make this a Mary Sue in my opinion.

It is a change of existence itself. And she has to learn to keep hold of it.

Absorbing the chakra itself, and gaining the Yang half limits does not either.

Chakra does not equate to strength, power, or ability - Think of it as a magic meter.

Having the magic does not make you powerful. Learning how to use it does.

True, her chakra could potentially obliterate everything around her.

That doesn't make her invincible, or even better than those around her though.

And her estimations of herself, rather her words themselves are not law.

This is in first person, but that does not make her word law.

She makes mistakes, she doesn't always get things right, and she overlooks issues.

Kakashi was chuunin at age 6, Itachi was ANBU at 11, and Captain at 13. They were both actually more skilled than her at her age either ages. If only by a little. They were true geniuses. Having speed or techniques does not make one truly skilled.

She has regeneration of the highest accord. She could literally tear her muscles apart, only to heal seconds later, and gain speed and power at enormous speeds if she wanted to. I limited that by her body, size, mass, and gender. Females are naturally weaker, so even if she thinks she can keep up with Lee in speed, she can't. He is stronger, and older. This also helps her with the Kage-Bunshin - no matter how many clones she has doing difficult work, her mind won't crash upon memory absorption.

Her own opinions does not equate to fact or truth. Sometimes she will think something that might prove to be false. Even if I give her jounin level speeds, Kakashi is still easily faster. What I have put in there are estimations of herself in her own opinion based on what she sees. Yuugao is jounin by all rights, yet she isn't half as fast as Kakashi or Gai.

Along with all of this, her unique Kimono is specially crafted for protection and weight. She uses this slightly as training, but mostly for defensive tactics, and non-lethal attacks. But the weight is definitely heavy, and slows her down by extreme levels. Her entire outfit may weigh as much as one of Lee's leg weights. Of course, since it's covering her whole body, she doesn't quite feel the effects the same way, but it is definitely a felt effect. So while she may be just below Lee's true speed if she wore something light, she is only just enough above in speed to beat Neji without much damage.

She mostly uses centrifugal force in her attacks, spinning her weighted clothes to keep her sleeves extended, add extra force into attacks, keep them off balance with the odd flowing motions that dance from foot to hand, flipping sideways, up and down, twisting around. Truly it is a beautiful dancing of attacks.

I mentioned that pretty much all her clones were working on the finer control, so she doesn't KILL her opponents. She is against death if at all possible. If she doesn't fine tune her skills, she would put so much into a technique it wouldn't just kill everyone around her, but herself as well. Having a full bijuudama blow up in your face would hurt… So she limits herself to what wont kill, and it makes her much weaker. As such she works HARD on her skills. ALL skills. She practically spends every day experimenting with the tiniest bits of her skills to make them perfect, and even then she has trouble

Lee and Neji train hours upon hours daily. Lee far more so than Neji. But neji works on his style more than physical skills. Naruna has the ability to do both. Kage-Bunshin take care of the details while she works on the physical aspects among other things. So while she couldn't actually match Lee in speed, or Neji in style, if she combines both, she could probably take either one on.

And they are only genin to chuunin level skills, though they are either Clan Children or work exceptionally hard. Clan children practically have a cheat. Imagine if Shikamaru had

trained as hard as Lee. He could Kagemane anyone with a purely simple punch and release, then keep his distance. They have so much potential, yet they limit themselves by only working in their clan jutsu. Naruna has the capability to do it all.

The only thing I really give her is sealing, something she actually puts years into with a dozen clones at a time. I had added the Uzumaki Sealing Method in there for her skill set. Basically she could use seals like both of her parents, and make them appear with simple hand-seals. For all of this, I have given her Uzumaki Mito's archives along with what Uzumaki Kushina brought with her, and what they both designed themselves. Then there is what was recovered from Uzu - though there was a lot, it wasn't much considering it was a village. The Kage-Bunshin technique was added to the scroll once Hiruzen learned of her merger with Kurama. He knew she would have the chakra for it, and possibly find a use.

Also Naruto actually got his wind chakra fine-tuned in a week or two. I had her working with a dozen or so clones on each one for months or years. And in the latest chapters, I still don't give her the control to work them as necessary. She had to learn from Jiraiya why. Despite working with the Rasengan, it wasn't actually a control practice. It was more of a concentration practice. Building up to two Rasengans, one in each hand, was preparation for being able to add nature into a single one. She had worked on this for years as well...

And even then, she develops her own style in the end. A medium ranged technique based on weaponized seals. And I have barely even scratched the surface of that.

I only intended Rasengan itself as a control technique, something that wasn't actually what she thought it was, and she will practically never use it. Even the next step up is another control technique to learn my true purpose for her - sub-elemental manipulations - despite her failure to realize the truth about it. This was something that I have made exceptionally hard for her, which is why the Rasenshuriken was so important to learn to her, and she focused on that. She will probably use variations of the Rasengan, but they are her own altered versions.

In my story, with finer control of two or more elements, you can create sub-elements. Something I actually suspect possible in the original as well... Too few people could actually manipulate the elements with just a slap of their hands like Hashirama. They all used hand seals. So if you expand on the talent enough, then combining might just be possible. I explain her theories in the story a bit.

Honestly, the only thing I have given her was an extreme talent in sealing. This was caused by both the ability to use clones, and her reincarnation - which altered her childlike brain to be able to handle her memories, giving her extreme memorization skills.

She actually worked hard for each of her skills.. That scroll the Hokage gave her was meant to be given as a Jounin when he told her of her parentage... He knew she had the chakra for what was inside now though, which is why he gave her the scroll anyways, including . He is the 'professor' after all. Even if he makes false assumptions sometimes hehe.

For shifting, her body instantly metabolizes anything in her that wouldn't fit a shift in sizes. So her stomach would instantly metabolize a full stomach if she shifts into her one-tailed form.

As for her tails - Kurama was born with nine tails. Yet he wasn't born with his full power, at least I don't believe so. He had a full fox body though, and was several times larger than a human.

Naruna doesn't have the size to compensate, so her tails act as the limiters, rather than that they define power. So basically, she is growing power-wise at a normal rate - for a Bijuu that is... and she will gain her full power when her body fully matures, or matures to full height anyways. She will forever be 16 years in the looks department sadly.

Then there is the fact that a Bijuu literally has thousands of times more Chakra than a normal human. Kurama himself has so much that he can contend with five of his brothers combined, and that was only half his power. He truly has a reason to be able to boast of being the greatest Bijuu. And she pretty much eats that power.

So her reserves of chakra are going to be extremely large, no matter her age. Her 'gaining power' is negligible in such a circumstance.

I will reiterate something concerning this. Power does not equate to could be the strongest man alive, yet a simple stab would could kill Chakra does not mean she is strong. It does not give her skill. The Kyuubi was sealed into a child - truly the greatest representation of this saying.

The only two things that are Mary Sue are her sealing and her immortality - the latter of which could be considered a curse as well. And the former was worked for, even if she was given the material to learn from. Her mother had to learn from somewhere, she learned it in Konoha after all.

The only thing I may have done overly was her capturing Zabuza. She was much slower than him, but her agility, flexibility, and strange motions threw the man off, along with her numbers to try and keep him off of each other. He had a little trouble at first, only because of that. Then he started understanding her motions, and taking her clones out became easy after that.

Her capture was successful because of her distraction, setup, distance away from him forming the barrier, and his exhaustion from Kakashi and her clones causing slight carelessness about non-threatening motions. Her clones could have been putting attacking with an element, or really anything. It was safer not to approach a clone, and it got him caught. Honestly, sealing was the reason Uzumaki were so feared, and it just shows.

She has a natural submissive nature for multiple reasons.

Kurama has an evil dominant personality. He is represented by hate and malevolence.

Naruna has a loving, kind, personality. She is represented by life itself. The opposite.

She absorbed the purified version of Kurama's chakra, his personality no longer tainting it, and is naturally releasing her Yang as an aura, giving her an imbalance of extra Yin, in essence causing a feminine personality, of which instinctual submissiveness is prominent.

Eventually, Naruna will gain strength. She has become an immortal kitsune, giving her a naturally stronger body, massive and potent chakras, among other things. The only beings stronger than her are the true Bijuu, and even then, that's only the density of their chakras. She probably has chakra on par to the 6 or 7 tails considering Yang Kurama's chakra amount in the manga. But could you really imagine a Bijuu strength female as a dominant partner? Once she gets to full strength, she could very well crush any untrained mate...

As such a strong being, her body had reacting towards this issue forcibly relaxing and weakening her body. Considering her strength, the possibility of her accidentally harming her mating partner is high. So as a another protection her body will naturally submit to any male when she goes into heat. Her body will also naturally shift towards the easiest form for her potential mate, if it becomes a distinct possibility. With everything added together, she becomes a natural submissive, though she can resist if she really wants to, as seen with the fox attempt, even with her body working against her. And so long as she doesn't let herself get enraptured by a mates scent and stuff, her body is able to resist completely, full strength. Basically, she wont get raped like that...

But her submissiveness to Gaara is majorly instinctual. A collar around the neck has various meanings to humans, greatest of which is ownership. Especially since her mind is from our world, where we enforce that feature on dogs constantly. And he is practically choking her, or threatening it at the very least, every time she shows even a small defiance.

Probably the worst, but well-seen example is an abused dog being beaten. If the dog see's a raised hand, no matter what it's going to do, the dog will naturally shy away scared. She is in a much less abusive, yet similar relationship. She gets her collar tightened if she shows defiance, and choked if she continues until she gives in or face passing out. And with her new body, she is a very instinctual being, something I was trying to stress. She will naturally gravitate towards those who are kind and give off a good aura - Yuugao in this story for instance.

Besides, she has to have weaknesses… And this is one of only her three or so.

Also, to Shukaku she smelled like a female Kurama, and he HATES kurama because of the tail he knew he couldn't kill her, so he decided to humiliate her for her connection to Kurama. Shukaku used advanced earth manipulation to form the metal out of his chakra, then magnet release to form the collar, with his personal seal branded onto it - what was used against madara by naruto.

Also, there were several reasons why she couldn't remove it. Her chakra is less dense than any pure Bujuu. Sure hers is almost on par, but it's not. probably 2.5x denser than a human? Kurama's was 3x. So even when she put her claws up to it, she couldn't cut it. Then factor in it's elemental release. Lightning is strong against earth, but weak against wind, and it's magnetized anyways... But a combination release is stronger than normal releases. So she couldn't cut it, or force it off with lesser elements. She might be able to melt it with painful lava or something… Then there's the fact her chakra flows over anything attached to her like clothing.

Her heat cycle is a mixture of the human period and a foxes natural cycle, with slight changes. She has about a week of heat, about two weeks of possibility. basically her hormones start to rise, she ovulates and quickly starts releasing a scent, a couple days later she heats up during the day as her hormones start to spike, and a week later it has died down enough and a day or so after it's gone and she is safe

* * *

[Something Funny]

She is the daughter of four different males, and three different females.

Her original parents in her first life. Her second parents in her second life. Her third set of parents as an Asura reincarnation. And her rebirth into a Pseudo-Bijuu, with Kurama as her fourth father. Four mothers if you count her adoptive mother. XD

Confusing? Confounding? Hilarious? hehe…

* * *

{[Q&A]} === I'll try and update this when there is something to answer

* * *

{Why didn't you remove Anko's seal?}  
I mentioned the reason with Sasuke's seal. It's unstable, and she couldn't pull it apart without repercussions directly. Nor did she have the seal design to work with. Sure she could see part of the seal, but most of it is compressed into itself, leaving her without the capability to help without potentially killing Anko.

* * *

{Shippuuden abilities pre-shippuuden?}

She has the tools available. Having a training instructor available to actually point out her flaws as they show. She has knowledge Naruto never had. She studied the important aspects while Naruto ran off to prank. Then her shadow clones practiced while she trained in styles Naruto never received. If Naruto had an inheritance, he most likely would have received it when he learned of his parents. And if Pein hadn't blown away Konoha, it is likely he would have actually received it. Among other reasons.

* * *

{Why have her just learning and learning, where or when will even half of it be used?}

The first twelve years of her life are quite boring. But they are the perfect time to learn, and plenty of time to do it. No matter what, she would have somehow found Kage-Bunshin, even if Hiruzen hadn't added it to the scroll after she absorbed the foxes essence and gained his chakra. Probably from Kakashi. So for at least six years, she was practicing with a couple dozen bunshin doing various things. Compare this to Naruto's running around having fun, and you have a steady skill increase, even more so than prominent clan children.

Some of it is for advancing her own skills in preparation for other areas. Others are for the sake of knowledge itself. The rest may or may not be used, but she would like to at least have a range in her skillsets. Focusing on one type of technique puts a girl at a disadvantage. Ino and her mind switch for example. But really, she just wanted to figure out her own style, and work towards that goal. An adaptable style that she can use in a variety of circumstances.

* * *

{Her clothing was made from sage abilities, yet it was torn?}

She was pushed through ground and multiple buildings over kilometers of distance through Konoha all the way up to the walls with unrecorded force. There would be enough pressure to tear apart or through nearly anything. She was crushed, munched, chewed, flattened, and any manner of conceivable injuries. An arm was torn off with a leg, the other was practically bone, and her other arm was shredded just as much. Multiple punctures through her body, and a pipe through her spine. - Water can splash off soft skin, yet at speed can cut steel.

* * *

{Why is she so overpowered?}

I changed her very existence. That will naturally give her chakras and the abilities of the fox. Basically she became a purified form of Kurama. That does not equate to power though. The only real thing that grants her is the Bijuudama, which is slow to form, and easy to stop in creation.

The only other thing I truly gave her were seals. She was given everything that was recovered from the Uzumaki, and worked with a dozen clones on it daily for years. As for Kage-Bunshin, she would have found a way to get the skill no matter what, even if it wasn't handed to her, she would have just pestered Kakashi or something. She put most of her work into maintaining control of her being, so she could actually use skills without them blowing up in her face. Something she learned when forming her rasengans, and blowing a holes in the wall with her rasengans.

The rest was on elemental manipulation, which with Kage-Bunshin Naruto learned super quick. And I still haven't given her the control to use them properly in the way I wish to in the future.

There are many other things, and yes, I probably made it so she could easily kill people by accident, though not the strong ones. Basically, I designed her backwards, she is trying not to kill people, and because of that, she was made weak, attempting to create styles that don't use her massive chakra reserves to just blow everything up around her.

So really, the potential to be overpowered is there, but she does not tap into it. It's more like she has the ability to destroy what's around her, basically mass scale destruction. With little actual ability to do it on small scale without killing - which is her true goal and put every effort into.

There is just too much to this to fully explain myself properly .;


	25. AN - Part 2 - Life of a Fox - is UP

**AN - Part 2 UP**

* * *

Thank you for those that stuck with the story until the end of the Part 1 adventure.

I do apologize for the collar, but it just seemed like a good idea considering the psychotic tendencies and direction I wanted my story to go. There were many reasons for her to be unable to remove it, and act the way she did with animalistic tendencies. I explained much in my Part 1 Explanations. Yes, it does get removed.

I decided to post Part 2 as a new story from the start, since it practically is. The next story leads this into a completely different direction than anyone would ever guess. And I hope you all enjoy it! Sorry if this is an inconvenience.

Thank You for reading! :D

 **Life of a fox** has been Posted! -  s/11302951/1/Life-of-a-Fox


End file.
